Magical Romance
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: The young muggle Jirou gets a letter that changes his life forever. AtoJi. MPREG. HP crossover.
1. Year 1

Title: Magical Romance

Genre: Romance/DramaRating: T, may get up to R

Pairing: Adorable Pair; Akutagawa Jirou, Atobe Keigo....more pairings on the side including Dirty, Silver, Alpha, some Perfect, Pillar, Dream, the list could go on

Summary: The young muggle Jirou gets a letter that changes his life : I own absolutely nothing whatsoever.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Prince of tennis. This doesnt even become a true crossover till the last chapter...sigh

The Akutagawa family was just your everyday normal Japanese family. A middle class family with three children and a acceptable income. Doting upon their youngest, hardest on their middle child, and allowed freedom to their eldest. They were mainly hardest on their middle child for they feared the boy would never amount to anything. He was always sleeping--lazing about the house like a cat. Thankfully the boy had got accepted to Hyoutei academy. His parents would never live down the shame if he hadn't. Their eldest son was an alumni from Hyoutei Junior High and their youngest was Hyoutei bound. It was only Jirou they had to worry about.

The 11 year old blonde sat at the table looking over the pictures for his new uniform. His mother continued to spew about how lovely he would look in it and how he would be a heartbreaker just like his father had been. His father, of course, continued to go on about how Jirou would make connections that would last him a life time. It was mostly thanks to his connection to the Akimiya family that kept him in a comfortably paid job. Now Jirou needed a connection like that. Especially since Kaji, their eldest, was dating the daughter of the Mida family. Everything was paved for Jirou.

A light tapping from the front door temporarily ended the spewing as their mother went to answer the front door. The light brunette woman returned to the sitting area holding a parchment and laughing lightly to herself. She gave the note to her husband--a medium height, blonde haired, green eyed male--who to laughed.

"It seems like someone has sent you a prank letter Jirou. Most likely some form of club initiation at Hyoutei. Already making connections…" Akutagawa Kyou cooed handing the letter to his second son. Jirou accepted it reading it over.

"Read it out loud," Yuka, their youngest and only daughter, cheered. She was curious to what club wanted her brother.

"Dear Akutagawa Jirou-kun, we are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to Kyoutoku School of Sorcery. Enclosed is a list of all necessary materials needed for the upcoming school year to begin on August 2nd. Please be advised that the train will leave Shinjuku on July 30th at 11:45 sharp. Please do not be late. We eagerly await your arrival. Best wishes."

"Whats on the 'supply list'," Kaji asked with a laugh. Jirou flipped to the second parchment and began reading out loud. "Please take note that first years are NOT allowed a broom. You will need the following: a wand, a full set of robes for day use, a pewter caldron, Defensive magic year 1, Potion making for beginners, Standard book of spells volume 1 and 2.….."

The entirety of the Akutagawa family was thrown into a fit of giggles at these strange letters. This club was going to the extreme for their initiation. "Due to your muggle born status a Kyoutoku advisor will arrive at your place of residence to escort you the day after tomorrow. Please be prepared to leave at 10 a.m." he finished reading. Even while his family found this funny, a part of him was wishing that there really was a school of magic somewhere.

The day the letter specified came all to quickly in Jirou's opinion. He had been waiting for this day, praying that it was no prank and he was really being whisked away. But as the clock approached 10 o'clock he finally resigned to the fact that it was all just an elaborate joke. It hurt a little to know that. He'd even gotten dressed and normally he wasn't awake at 10. Sighing he walked downstairs for breakfast, his sister giggling at his childish antics. She couldn't believe he actually thought the mail was real.

A small popping sound from outside interrupted their silent breakfast. Kyou groaned about teenagers setting off fireworks so early in the morning. Soon after the doorbell rang, Akutagawa Suika going to answer it. She froze at the sight that greeted her beyond the door. A brown haired man stood there in purple robes looking about. "Are you lost sir?" she asked with forced politeness.

"My name is Sakaki Taro, I'm here to escort one Akutagawa Jirou."

The entire family jumped up at this announcement, all of them running to the front door. Sakaki caught sight of the blonde immediately. "Very good. You are dressed. Do you have your letter and list? It will be necessary. Also I would recommend your parents giving you some muggle money, we can exchange it for our money at the bank."

"M-my letter is upstairs?"

"Go on, go get it," Sakaki ordered. Jirou ran upstairs as fast as his legs would carry him, grabbed the letter and ran back downstairs waving it about. Kyou smiled leaning towards the oddly dressed man. "Look," he whispered. "I know how these initiations work, I was a Hyoutei man myself, but my son can be quite gullible so don't play this joke up to much." After he gave this note of advice Kyou grabbed his wallet handing a few bills to Jirou. "Have fun son."

"Thank you, otou-san," Jirou smiled, stepping outside the door. Kyou wrapped his arm around his wife pulling her close. "Our son is already making good connections."

Sakaki led Jirou down the street towards a bus stop. "Due to the headmaster's urging we will be using muggle transportation. I requested side-along apparition, but he worried about you getting splinted being inexperienced and what not."

They boarded the bus, Sakaki repositioning enough money for both of them.

"Anou….is this all a club joke or something?"

"Club joke?"

"Well because you know, Hyoutei is such a well off school and whatnot…"

"What is Hyoutei?" Sakaki asked.

Jirou giggled. Everyone knew Hyoutei Academy. Either this was all will or this guy was really outside the loop.

When they arrived in Shibuya Jirou was confused. Being here reinforced the fact that this was all just a prank. "Come along," Sakaki said, grabbing hold of Jirou's hand and pulling him into a small café. The patrons within looked up, nodding in his direction before going back to their previous business. Jirou had to do a double take when he saw a stout man with a cup of coffee. The coffee wasn't odd, but the fact that it was stirring itself was. Sakaki pulled the gawking boy down stairs into a basement looking area. He came across the door and began rapping it. "Moonlight Alley is on the other side. Stick close to me."

Jirou marveled as the door jumped--literally jumped--out of the way admitting them inside somewhere Jirou never knew existed below Tokyo. Every which way he looked there were things he could never imagine. Small brooms whizzing around the front of a shop. A shop with lots of animals, especially, owls had a sign that was moving. The pictures on the front of books moved, strange things appeared in jars, people appeared out of no where--this was real. It was all real.

Sakaki pulled him along to a large granite building. They didn't enter, no, instead they veered off to the left where a window was alone, a little man sitting behind it. "Please place muggle money in the draw below," he sighed, turning a wheel to push the draw out. Jirou hesitantly placed the money his father had given him inside the draw. The draw closed, a bright light shined, and the draw reopened revelaing a bag of coins. Jirou took the bag, opening it and peering inside it. It was all coins.

"The big one is a galleon, the silver one is a sickle and the small bronze one is a knut. This is the wizard currency used around the world. Understood? Muggle money has no use here," Sakaki informed him.

"Thank you!" Jirou smiled.

"Have a great day," the man said overly sarcastically. Jirou frowned before running to catch back up with Sakaki. Sakaki grabbed the blonde's hand pulling him into what appeared to be a dress shop. A brunette woman appeared from behind a rack of robes smiling at them. "Hold on one minute. I had a special order to attend to," she said placing the robes down. "How can I help you, little brother?"

"Izumi, act professional for once."

She frowned, making her face more stone. "Right, right," she said lowing her voice to match her brothers. "What can I help you with?"

"Do not mock me, nee-san."

"Not mocking," she laughed. "Now seriously. What can I do for you?"

"This one needs robes," he answered pushing Jirou forward.

"Oh my!" she squealed, pulling him up onto a step stool. "You are absolutely adorable," she cooed, circling him. She grabbed a black draping robe off the mirror and placed it over him to immediately beginning to pin it to his measurements. "So who is your family? Anyone I know of?"

"I-I…."

"He's muggle born," Sakaki answered her.

"Ah, so no one in your family is magical, at all?"

Oh, so that was what muggle meant. Jirou had been wondering. It meant non-magical people.

"No?"

"Don't worry, a lot of kids at Kyoutoku are muggle born. If anything I would say England, Japan, and America has the most muggle borns in their schools. Being muggle born is nothing to be ashamed of. Hold out your arms."

Jirou did as instructed. "So there are lots of magic schools?"

"Oh dear yes. Kyoutoku here. Hogwarts in England. Beauxbatons of France. Nightriver in Ireland. Durmstrang in Bulgaria. The Magic Academy of America. To name a few. Alright, all done here. I assume Taro will be taking your to Murimura's to get a wand? Come back in after you finish getting your supplies and you robes will be ready," she informed him, helping him to remove the needle covered garment. Jirou thanked her before making to follow his professor across the way to Murimura's wand shop. Sakaki excused himself saying he needed to get something from the shop next door.

A young looking black haired man peeked around a shelf at the sound of the bell. "Welcome, I'm Murimura Seiiji, wand maker and owner of the establish."

"But you look no…." older than 20, Jirou finished in his head--not wanting to be rude.

"Don't mind. I am much older than I appear."

"Oji-san, you seemed to have marked these new wands wrong," a petite VERY feminine looking boy called.

"Ah, this is my nephew Yukimura Seiichi," Murimura introduced, eye scanning Jirou. "Seiichi, bring me a 10-inch, balsawood, hippogriff feather core."

"Hai," Seiichi sighed, grabbing the ladder and pulling it along the shelves till he found the spot needed. He climbed up grabbing a box and coming back over to them. "I would have chosen a shorter wand for him."

"Who is the professional here?" Murimura asked, unwrapping the wand and handing it over to Jirou. Jirou took it with out a word, the thing feeling like no more than a stick in his hand. Kind of like a stick he used when he was a child to play Samurai. Unconsciously he flicked his wrist sending a red spark into a nearby chair, giving said chair a nice new round hole. Jirou immediately handed the wand over to Seiichi who repackaged it.

"Actually I think I have just the wand," Murimura mumbled walking off to scour his shelves. While he uncle was busy having an episode, Yukimura decided to make small talk. "You're a muggle born, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious that everyone keeps pointing it out?"

"Only because you look a bit wary , like you don't believe any of this is real."

"Oh, well I-I'm still trying to process the fact that I'm….."

"A wizard? Yeah, it's kind of hard for muggle borns to believe at first," Seiichi smiled kindly.

Murimura came back holding a box close to him. He unwrapped the wand holding it out to Jirou. "6 and three-quarters inches, white oak, unicorn hair core."

If it was white oak, why was the wand a light brown? Jirou wondered. Regardless of its color he took hold of it, instantaneously he felt an odd surge of power run through his body. It was hard to explain, but he felt as if the wand was a part of him.

"Well I'll be. Out of all the wands I have ever made that one had to have been the pickiest of them all, then again I gave up trying to sell it about 20 years ago. I always wondered if I would ever be rid of it. I never imagined it would choose a muggle born as it's wielder--no offense."

Jirou's hand felt empty when he had to return the wand to it's box and pay for it. Murimura gladly handed over the box. "Seiichi, why don't you accompany this young man over to Flourish and Blotts."

Seiichi nodded before motioning Jirou to follow him.

"What's Flourish and Blotts?"

"It's one of the biggest book distributors in the wizardry world. There are shops all up and down Asia, Europe, and I believe in parts of Africa. Oh yes, you know my name but…."

"Gomen nasai. I'm Akutagawa Jirou."

"Jirou-kun," Seiichi smiled. "What house to think you be in?" he asked as they entered the store.

"House?"

"Yes, Kyoutoku is split into four houses each named after the season it's founder favored. There is Haru, Fuyu, Natsu, and Aki. Standard spell books are upstairs."

Jirou followed him contemplating the other's boy question. If he had to pick one based on his favorite season it would have to be either Winter or Spring. "Anou…."

"Allow me to explain each house," Seiichi added, pulling a book off the shelf and handing it to him. "Haru is usually for your courageous, strong-willed members. Odd considering Spring is usually represented by flowers and rain. But the Haru House is actually quite formidable in Quidditch."

"Quidditch?"

"A wizardry sport. After finish getting your spell books, I'll find you a book on Quidditch. Anyways, Fuyu, well their not exactly the nicest wizards you will ever meet. Fuyu is really appropriately named due to the cold as ice personality of most of it's pure-blood students. Hatsu is the smartest and wisest of the school. Hatsu have been the school reigning Quidditch champions for five years now. Their the house for anyone wanting to excel academically as well as athletically. I'll be in Hatsu for sure, my entire family has been in Hatsu house," Seiichi explained, looking over the books in Jirou's arms to make sure he remembered every book correctly.

"How about Aki?"

"I do not mean to be rude, but Aki House is generally made fun of. Their like the rejects of the school. Not smart enough to be in Hatsu. Not cold enough for Fuyu. Nor strong enough for Haru. They are just there. Average grades, average Quidditch skills, nothing special about them at all. Oh, here. Dragon's Fury, they are a good Quidditch team to read about and this one has lots of pictures," Yukimura said grabbing the book. Jirou followed the other first year back downstairs so that he could pay for the books. The clerk witch beamed at him happily wrapping his books. She cooed at how adorable he was before handing the parcel over.

"Where did your guide go?"

Jirou looked around before pointing to the shop from which he could see Sakaki inside. "The potions shop, right there."

"Ah, Sakaki-sensei, well we can go wait for him in the Owl shop," Seiichi suggested pulling the blonde along into the owl shop. The owls within hooted happily at the sight of them, some even spread their wings hoping to impress them into buying them. Except for one owl that hid from them under it's wing, casting a glare as they passed. Jirou back tracked to this owl, looking him over. He was a very pretty little bird. That was silver in color, it's bright blue no wait lavender….it's eyes changed colors. That was the most sugee thing Jirou had ever seen. He'd never seen an animal's eyes change colors like that. Perhaps it's eye color changed with it's mood.

"I'd back away from Yuki-chan if I were you," the woman behind the counter called. "He's a volatile little thing. Doesn't trust anyone. I found him a few months ago, just lying in the snow wing all injured and what not. It took me three hours just for him to allow me to heal that wing. Now all he does is sit there all brooding and snap at anyone who gets to close," she informed him. Jirou turned on the bird.

"Don't you want a home?" The bird looked at him for a moment before giving a low hoot in the negative. "So you just want to stay here and watch all the other owls get homes?" Yuki-chan gave looked a shrug before closing it's, now, yellow eyes in a fake sleep. "How much for him?" Jirou asked.

The woman's eyes widened considerably. "Yuki-chan?! If you can get him to come with you, I'll give him to you for a galleon."

Jirou reached out a finger to stroke his beak only for the bird to jerk back and bite his finger. "Itai! That wasn't very nice," Jirou cried, placing his finger into his mouth. "Yukimura-kun, can you hold these for me," he asked handing the parcels to the other who was watching in amusement. Jirou reached out and quickly grabbed the bird holding it's wings to it's body. It wiggled in his firm hold trying to get away.

The worker laughed out loud when Jirou began to cuddle the owl like a baby, rocking and gently back and forth. It was the funniest thing she had ever seen. She was even more surprised when the owl gave in and just laid there, even allowed the young boy to stork his underbelly. After a moment the blonde put the bird on it's perch before holding out his arm.

"Come here, Yuki-chan," he called and the owl actually did--landing gracefully on the boy's bare wrist. Yuki was very cautious not to dig it's claws in.

"Well I'll be," she smiled. The boy definitely had some kind of healing magic flowing through him. "Let me get you a cage."

She returned moments later with a paper lined cage, she held the door open allowing Jirou to place the small owl inside. Once Yuki was secured inside his cage, Jirou began rubbing his wrist. The claws still hurt with nothing to protect him. The witch even gave him a complimentary care book for his new owl and a bag of owl treats all for only five galleons.

Jirou bid Yukimura good-bye before joining back up with Sakaki. They finished Jirou's shopping--even got him a traveling trunk--picked up his robes and stopped for a frozen treat. After which, Sakaki returned Jirou home with a promise of seeing him on the 30th, which was a mere 10 days away. His parents looked at him oddly as he entered--rather they looked at his owl oddly. They shook their heads thinking kids were into the strangest things these days. Temporarily he left Yuki downstairs while he dragged his trunk up to his room. When he returned Yuki was glaring at the Akutagawa family with ruby red-eyes. Grabbing Yuki he ran back up to his room quickly closing the door.

He opened the cage door allowing his owl to explore his room if it so chose. Eagerly, Jirou grabbed the largest parcel from inside his trunk and ripped it open. He pulled out his new robes and quickly changed into them. He loved them so much, they even had a little pocket for his wand within. Speaking of, he dove back into his trunk extracting the box that held his wand. Without hesitation he unwrapped it, throwing the box arbitrarily into the waist bin. He held it out, examining himself in the small mirror of his room. This was all absolutely unbelievable.

Placing his wand down onto his nightstand carefully, he changed back into his regular clothes and decided to sift through the rest of the items within. Excitedly he flipped through his spell books and potions books. He couldn't wait to try the stuff it held within. Why, wait? Picking up his wand he flipped through his spell book looking for a simple spell he could try. Oh, here was one. A spell that repaired things. Looking up he looked at his favorite alarm clock that had oddly broken when he had been mad at it for waking him. No, it didn't break. It just stopped. Pointing his wand at the clock he said the spell it indicated. "Reparo!"

A small light shot into the clock before it began ringing out. Jirou now remembered why he had wanted it to break in the first place. Turning the clock off, by hand, he returned to flipping through the books. Never in his life was he able to stay awake till dinner, but he easily did. When Kaji came to get him for dinner Jirou was thoroughly engrossed in Quidditch Biography: The Dragon's Fury. They were a really good team in Jirou's opinion. Though he hadn't seen any others play except for their opponents. There were three detailed play by plays of their three latest matches. The moving pictures were quite effective in keeping Jirou's attention. Needless to say the ten days before July 30th passed quickly as he threw himself into studying everything wizard he could get his hands on. Early on the morning of the 30th his parents drove him to the train station still thinking their son was in on some exclusive Hyoutei thing. He gave both of them and his siblings tight hugs before grabbing his trunk and Yuki's change and looking for the elevator specified. They giggled at him, as he walked off. They would wait here for him to return after he realized this was all a Hyoutei prank.

Jirou wondered about, trying to figure out where he was supposed to go. The elevator that his letter specified had been shut down a really long time ago. It couldn't be the right one. "Excuse me, dear. Are you going to the platform," a kindly female voice asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Platform?"

"You are attending Kyoutoku, correct?"

"Uh…yeah, but I don't know how…."

"Oh. Oh, I see," she chuckled. "Don't worry about it. My little Ryou is going for his first time as well," she beamed, pushing the long haired boy on her side forward. "Both his brothers attend Kyoutoku as well. Satoshi, Ryuuga you two go on ahead," she told the other two dark brunettes. The two walked forward and right through the elevator door. Faintly Jirou could hear the machine beeping as if it was fully operational. "I'll be going through with Ryou, he's a little nervous."

"Okaa-san, it's lame to have my mother go with me," Ryou scowled, apparently hating to be treated like a child. "I'll go through with blondie," he said motioning to Jirou.

"Oh, alright. Be safe."

"Come on," Ryou scowled, motioning for Jirou to follow him. Jirou hesitantly followed Ryou through the elevator door. His eyes shut tight as he felt his body pass through the doors into the still, appearing to be, brand new elevator. With both of them inside the elevator began descending far past the numbers that read on the screen. Ryou didn't say anything to him, so they stayed in silence until the elevator reached the bottom revealing a large silver train that read 'Kyoutoku Railway' on the side in glittering blacks and golds. It was gorgeous. Ryou ran off, boarding the train. While Jirou walked through the crowd and towards a not so crowded door.

A blue-haired glasses wearing boy came over and helped him pull his trunk aboard before walking off down the train. Jirou pulled his trunk along with him looking for an empty compartment. Normally he liked company, but he didn't want to seem ignorant around the other children that probably had more magic knowledge than he did. Finding an empty compartment he slid the door open and clambered inside. After securing his trunk under the seat, he placed Yuki in the seat across from him. Ryou entered the compartment soon after not even asking if Jirou minded. Soon after him a red-headed boy entered, securing his trunk under the seat and pulling out a book on Quidditch before plopping down next to Jirou.

The train pulled out of the station on it's long journey to Kyoutoku in Hokkaido. "Um…I'm Akutagawa Jirou," he introduced himself.

"Mukahi Gakuto," the red-head muttered from behind his book.

"Shishido Ryou," the brown haired boy saluted, while his other hand twirled a piece of his hair.

"What are you reading?"

"It's a book on the Quidditch world finals in the past decade. Last year we lost to Korea's team and lost out on the world cup," Gakuto answered, flipping the page.

"Is this owl glaring at me," Shishido asked, extending a finger towards him. Yuki snapped dangerously at Shishido, his ruby red eyes sliding to yellow.

"Yeah, he doesn't really like anyone but me," Jirou shrugged. In ten days the bird made all kinds of noise to annoy Jirou's family. It was only when Jirou let him out to fly about was he content or when Jirou stroked him affectionately. An elderly came by pushing a trolley of snacks asking if they wanted anything. At the bright colors Jirou immediately jumped up to spend the last few galleons and sickles he had in his pocket.

He happily ate his candies deciding to avoid the Every-Flavored Jelly Beans when Gakuto and Shishido explained that they were really EVERY flavor. He enjoyed his licorice wands, and chocolate wands, and chocolates frogs and everything else that was covered in chocolate. Soon after filling himself with sugar he found himself sleepy and quickly dozed off against the window.

"Hey, you need to wake-up," Shishido called, shaking Jirou's shoulder. Jirou muttered in his sleep before finally deciding to rouse. His eyes opened to see the other boys changing into their robes. "We're coming up on the school you need to change," Shishido told him. That woke Jirou up, he was more than happy to get changed--tucking his wand securely inside his robes. He was wary about leaving Yuki alone for someone to take to his room, but he at least left a note so they knew to be EXTRA careful with the owl.

Jirou followed the two other boys out of the compartment and down the rows outside to the station. The older students walked off through gates into a small village, while all the first years were ushered down a secondary path. A path that gave way to four paths, each definable to its name. The big-busted woman, or rather professor stood waiting for them.

"Hello wonderful new witches and wizards. I am Hanamura Aoi your Herbology professor. Well I'm not going to waist time with introductions. Laying behind me is four paths, each one leading to a different house. Pick which path you choose to walk and head down it. If it is the correct path for you, you will emerge in the main dinning hall. If you choose wrong you will be lost, but don't worry, you'll find the right path eventually," she laughed. "Obviously, the paths are clearly marked to their house," she pointed, shivering slightly from the snow coming from Fuyu's. "Off you go."

The students looked around trying to figure out where their professor had just disappeared to. She was just going to leave them out here alone?

"Hey, mudblood, why don't you try walking down Fuyu's path," a couple of boys laughed as they made their way towards the winter wonderland. Slowly but surely student after student went down the path of their choosing. Jirou walked straight towards Fuyu if only to spite the jeering boys. The snow crunched between his feet as he walked. A little ways ahead there was a silver haired boy talking with a blue haired boy and they were walking confidently down the path as if they knew this was where they belonged. The boys in front of him were still jeering at him as he followed, that was until they disappeared all together. One after one students that had chosen this path started disappearing--lost on the wrong path. Jirou looked around to see five other students still walking down the path, himself included.

The snow stopped falling as they approached a set of brown doors, Jirou stopped looking about. The blue-haired boy tapped his friend on the shoulder and pointed back.

"A mudblood in Fuyu, ahn? That hasn't happened in over 300 years," the silver haired boy said, gaining Jirou's attention.

"What's 'mudblood' mean?" he asked innocently.

Shishido leaned over to whisper in his ear. "It means dirty blood, it's a really bad insult for a muggle born."

"Oh," Jirou said, happiness not broken. "Then I guess I will just have to clean my blood," he laughed with a large grin. He was use to being teased, so these boys were not going to get to him. The doors opened allowing Sakaki to step out and stare at them. "Only six this year," he said proudly. "Last year there was 11 Fuyus, quite disappointing, but this number is acceptable. A muggle born in our midst, this shall make things interesting," Sakaki mused, opening the doors and ushering them in. Once again Jirou found himself awed by everything that was wizard. He found himself to be in, what looked like, a feudal palace or at least the dining area of one. Four long tables sat just above the floor with open spaces for new students. Even if the floors were tatami mats they were allowed shoes, if only this once. The other students entered each going to the school table which they belonged.

Jirou followed the others to the table of students you all had light blue and white donning their robes. To the right was a table of students their colors a dark blue and white, to their left was another table their colors yellow and black. The last tables students wore a dark red and white, apparently this school like lots of white. Slowly Jirou sat between Shishido and Mukahi looking up at the long table to which the teacher sat behind. He wasn't use to sitting in the traditional manner, but surely he mother would be happy that he was.

A prim brown-haired woman came up to the teachers informing them of something before coming to stand before the room. "Be silent, please," she called gaining everyone's attention. "My husband, the headmaster, is busy at the moment so I will be speaking tonight," she announced with a slight edge to her voice. "I am Echizen Rinko, your History of Magic professor. Your trunks have already been taken to the appropriate rooms and the prefects will lead you down the dorms after dinner. Please note that first years have a curfew of 9:30, no first year should be found wondering the halls past this time. Classes will begin one week from tonight, you'll find your schedules in your rooms. Anything else? Oh yes, the entirety of our school is underground, while you are allowed to be out on the grounds please exercise caution about where you wander. If that is it, please enjoy your dinner," she smiled.

Jirou couldn't help himself, like a fair few students, as the food magically appeared on the table. He wasn't the only one either that eagerly dug into the delicious looking dinner. As he ate he looked around the hall they were sitting in noticing how it was decorated to mirror the current season of Summer. Soon it would be fall and Jirou was eager to see if the leaves of the indoor trees would change and fall as well.

With dinner complete the first year Fuyus found themselves being led further and further down beneath the school. For the hundredth time Jirou found himself gasping at the things the school held, like the samurai armor that spoke to them when they approached and allowed them entrance into the expansive dorms. The room they walked into, was a large common room complete with couches and chair and tables and books and….it was just sugoi. The prefect led them down the hall that was marked 'boys'; the only first year girl in Fuyu followed the second prefect. The hall was a series of sliding doors each with a shining gold name plate that had their names engraved upon them. After explaining necessities like candles and bathroom and classes he dismissed them to their rooms.

Jirou walked to his door, fingers tracing the characters of his name. Sliding the door open he still found himself floored. The room wasn't large but big enough. A full sized bed set against the wall, a desk on the wall to his right, one window stood next to the bed just a little ways away. He didn't understand why there was a window when they were so far underground, yet when he opened it he understood. They were underground, yet they were not underground. The upper level served as protection against muggles, the entire school was underground. It's vast landscapes, it's beautiful glistening lake. Jirou did not want to close the window and go to bed for he feared, if he did, he would wake up back at home and find himself in a Hyoutei uniform. Reluctantly, after some time, he went to bed praying that when he reawaked he would still be here.

--

A WEEK!! A week had passed and he was still here and now he had classes; actual wizard classes. Running upstairs for breakfast he kept re-reading his schedule. He entered to see breakfast already laid out on the table, grabbing a chair he sat down and started eating as fast as possible. One thing he had learned was that normal tables replaced the traditional ones the entire year. The low tables were only used at the beginning and ending of the year, the rest of the year it was normal brown wood tables and chairs.

"You know eating faster won't make classes come any faster," Gakuto told him taking a seat to his right.

Jirou slowed down his eating to stare at Gakuto with puffy cheeks. Gakuto had a hard time holding back the laugh that threatened to spill over. Grabbing juice, Jirou took a swig to swallow before pointing behind Gakuto and whispering. "That blue-haired Oshitari guy is looking at you again."

"Like I care. He and his cousin annoy me," Gakuto huffed.

"Cousin?"

"That Kenya guy over in Aki, he's been staring at me a lot too. I think they are plotting something and I don't like it."

"Hey, look at the time, we have to get to History of Magic," Jirou cried grabbing Gakuto's hand. Said boy was left reaching desperately for his unfinished fish as he was pulled out of the dinning hall. Even though Jirou had been excited to start classes he found himself falling asleep during Rinko-sensei's long introductory lecture. Not that he didn't care about History or whatnot but she could have made it more thrilling than just words.

"…is that understood, Akutagawa-kun?" she called, causing everyone's head to turn and look at him. Jirou sleepily raised his head. "Half-length, famous wizard, foreign or not, due next class," he mumbled sleepily effectively stunning his professor. With one class down Jirou dragged his feet on up to Transfiguration. He dared not fall asleep during this sensei's introductory lesson, because Ryuuzaki Sumire frightened him with her threats to sit on him if he did fall asleep. Third hour found him staring at a old man who looked like he was ready to die at any moment, but Oji was actually quite learned in the art of Defense. Fourth hour was really kind of pointless to Jirou and the kind professor, Inoue Mamoru, did not press him. It was common knowledge which students were muggle-born and which weren't. At least Inoue-sensei could turn to a couple of students for assistance in certain areas.

When Lunch came around Jirou found himself vastly disappointed. Shishido berated him with a 'what did you expect on the first day of lessons?' "Look, cheer up, after this we have a flying lesson and then we a Charms Lesson. You'll actually get to use your wand."

"I guess," Jirou sighed.

After lunch Jirou found himself standing to an old broom away from his only two friends. A silver-haired boy stood to his right. This boy he learned was Atobe Keigo the only son of the infamous Atobe family, a pure blood. The boy on Jirou's left was a honey-haired Haru that also was a pure-blood. "I'm Fuji Syuusuke," he smiled.

"Akutagawa Jirou."

"Ah, the token muggle-born of Fuyu. Well perhaps we can be friends," he smiled even more kindly. Jirou gave a nod as their instructor stepped out onto the glass. She was young, incredibly young, she looked like she had just graduated herself. "I'm Meino Nanako, and on the urging of my uncle I will be giving flying lessons. It's very easy really, just place your dominate hand over the broom and say up, that's it."

Immediately calls of 'up' echoed around him. He tried it and the broom did not move at all. To his right Atobe already had his broom in hand as did Fuji. Concentrating all his energy he said the word as forcefully as possible and the broom made contact with his hand. Atobe scoffed at him in quite a condescending manner.

"Okay, the next part is a little harder. Not everyone is a flyer, so don't worry. Once you have mounted your broom kick off firmly from the crowd and hover just slightly before touching back down. I understand not everyone will be able to do this on the first try. Don't worry, just keep trying," she encouraged. As instructed Jirou swung his leg over the broom but didn't make any movement to attempt flying. Already the natural born fliers were hovering above the ground, even getting permission to fly about the small courtyard they were in--Atobe and Fuji among those natural flyers.

"Is something wrong, Akutagawa-kun?"

"What if I can't do it? Fly, I mean."

Meino-sensei chuckled softly. "Every witch and wizard can fly, but just like muggle driving, there are those skilled at it and those who can merely do it. So give it a try, you made find yourself pleasantly surprised."

Cautiously Jirou pushed from the ground his feet hovering mere inches above the ground before he came crashing back down. He could hear others laughing at his failed attempt, but it wasn't a failure to him. "I did it!" he cheered. "I actually did it!!"

"Good job."

For the remainder of class Jirou hovered above the ground, flying around the perimeter of the courtyard. He didn't want to chance going higher like the other students in case he fell. That would hurt.

By the end of the day, Jirou felt he might have found a talent. Remaining awake all through Potions, he found the idea of mixing items to make new items enthralling and was eager to do the homework. Admittedly, he was happy to be here.

Happy as he was a month quickly passed, as did two months, all to quickly it was Halloween--the dinning hall now decorated in the fall scenery. Jirou was pleased to see that the trees indeed did change colors and their leaves fell. What upset him though was the number of letters students around him received from home. If he sent a letter would his parents read it? Were they angry at him for not attending Hyoutei? Were they scared that they had not heard from him? These are the thoughts that flew through his mind as he returned to his room and sat at his desk, quill poised.

Okaa-san, Otou-san

I know you are either extremely angry with me or worried sick.

But you don't have to worry, I am safe at school--not Hyoutei, but school.

I'm studying hard and have already friends, actual friends.

Really, I'm enjoying myself, so please don't worry or strangle me when

I return him. I'll write you again next chance I get. You don't have to write

back, for my postal service is a little picky. Hope everyone is well.

Love you lots,

Jirou

Rereading the letter, Jirou could not help but muse how his mother would complain about his calligraphy and order him to take a proper calligraphy class. Yes, calligraphy should definitely be the main focus at wizardry school, Jirou laughed. Rolling the letter once it had dried he made his way upstairs towards the wing that housed the owlery. It was only eight o'clock so he would have plenty of time to return to the dorms before curfew. Jirou was surprised to find, when he entered, Yuki-chan nipping affectionately at a treat--his eyes their normal crystal blue.

He was even more surprised to see it was Atobe Keigo holding the treat. How could Yuki-chan like the boy who scoffed at Jirou at every turn? The boy that sought to make Jirou feel inferior for being muggle-born. "Yuki-chan," Jirou called, the owl immediately coming over to his master. Atobe looked up at the call. Jirou ignored him opting to instruct Yuki in his task of taking the letter.

"You sure you can make it? My home is all the way in Tokyo." Yuki snipped at him as if Jirou was insane for even suggesting Yuki couldn't. "Be safe, then," he said, giving his owl a treat before allowing him to fly off into the night. This would be Yuki-chan's first delivery and Jirou found himself apprehensive.

"That rambunctious owl is yours?" Atobe asked.

"Of course he's mine. Goodnight, Atobe-kun," Jirou answered then made his way away. He didn't want to stay in that narcissist's presence to long. What if he was contagious? Jirou did not want to catch a severe case of narcissism.

---

"Checkmate!!" Jirou cheered gaining the attention of several Fuyus around him. Oshitari stared at the board in disbelief. Playing chess with the mudblood had merely been a ploy to make fun of him for being ignorant and yet, he won. How had that happened? Oshitari searched the board again, but all the pieces were in place, his king was trapped. He had to know. "How? How did an amateur?"

"You explained the rules," Jirou yawned. "I just followed them."

"I still don't understand how you beat me."

Jirou picked up a small black piece from his own side. "Because you're a pureblood."

Everyone was now listening intently. "So?"

"You purebloods think everyone is below you, like me, like your pawns. Their your servants, meant to merely protect your higher ranks and are completely disposable," Jirou prattled off. "Because you underestimated the power of the pawn you paid no attention to them until they had your king trapped and checkmate," he smiled lazily. Oshitari pushed his glasses up to once again examine the board. Jirou's Queen nor King had been moved from it's starting position. The boy had relied solely on the pawns, rooks, and knights. It was quite a feat.

"I feel upset that Christmas break is upon us, I would like to play you again after break," Oshitari said.

"Okay," Jirou shrugged. The following day found the dorm emptied out except for three exceptions that were not heading home for break, Jirou being one of them. What was he supposed to do now? No Shishido. No Gakuto. Just him. Deciding sleep was his best option, he turned in early cuddling beneath the sheets. Late into the night Jirou found himself shivering uncontrollably. The house elves had neglected to tend the fires in Fuyu dorm due to the lack of students and as such it had become incredibly cold beneath the earth. Climbing out of bed he made his way down the hall looking for any source of warmth. There was only a small flicker of warmth coming from one loan room. Paying no heed to the name plate he slid the door opened and wondered inside. He was incredibly tired after all. The boy that owned the room lay sleeping tucked comfortably under thick blankets. Jirou pushed at him slightly. "Hey, it's cold. Can I share? Good," he muttered not waiting for an answer and just climbing in. With the warmth caressing him he fell directly back to sleep, mindless of the body next to him. When he awoke he did not want to move. It was warm in the bed, cuddled up to the nice big warm pillow that was the shape of a human. The pillow the was much warmer than the room, that almost seemed to be alive. Jirou's eyes snapped up, and slid slowly upward to stare into the icy blue eyes of his pureblood tormentor.

"Comfortable, ahn?"

Jirou sprang away, bowing rapidly. "Gomen nasai, I-I was just cold an-and…."

"It's fine, just get out," Atobe ordered. Jirou did as instructed, running straight back to his own room. They would never speak of what happened, NEVER!! Though truly the first time had been accident, the second time had been on purpose. It was to chilly in his own room to be able to sleep and Atobe's was the warmest room. That being said he returned to the room this time Atobe fully awake sitting in bed and reading a book. Eyes not even leaving the book he lifted the edge of the blanket as a silent invitation to the blonde. From that point on, it became a mutual agreement that Jirou would return every night that way he would not freeze to death.

On Christmas morning he couldn't believe he had present. Not as many as Atobe, but still, five was better than none. The first present was from Gakuto, who had given him a large poster of The Dragon Fury's Quidditch team, despite the fact that Gakuto didn't care for the team. Shishido had also gotten him something, another poster with an album from a wizardry band called Nightmare. Fuji had bought him a special made wizard camera so that the pictures would move when developed. Yukimura, even though they did not talk much, bought him a gift as well--chocolates and another Quidditch book. The last present was the one that stunned him. It was from his mother and inside was all his favorite home cooked winter treats along with a note. 'You are more than grounded when you return home young man.' Jirou smiled at the note, for he knew his mother would not hold to that upon seeing him. But he couldn't help but wonder how this got here. Had Yuki brought it back? Or did someone else's owl happen to bring it? Curious, very curious.

With the holiday over, classes started back up. Shishido and Gakuto questioned him about he did without them around and he merely shrugged. He was not about to tell them he shared a bed with Atobe Keigo. He was embarrassed enough as it was. Jirou thanked them for their gifts and also thanked Fuji and Yukimura for theirs. The two boys looked at him astonished.

"You just talked to Yukimura," they said. Jirou shrugged, telling them about how he had met Yukimura during the summer and they were acquaintances. What was the big deal?

"The big deal is: he, that Sanada guy, and this other guy Yanagi all made the house Quidditch team. First years, NEVER get on House teams," Gakuto told him.

"Well they did," Jirou shrugged like it was no big deal. Apparently, however, it was a very big deal as Fuyu versed Natsu for the Quidditch cup. The three first years were small in compassion to the larger third, fourth, fifth, and so on years. Natsu was already the favorite and Jirou could see why, they were good from what he heard. However, now everyone was doubting their chances considering they had a first year as keeper and two first year chasers. As the quaffle was released Jirou, as well as everyone, saw why these first years were on the team. They were incredible. They way they handled the quaffle and their team work was extraordinary, far beyond the level of eleven year-olds. Even with the better seeker Fuyu still lost, unbelievably, with a score of 160-150. TEN POINTS!!! Those chasers were certainly amazing and it was watching them that made Jirou want to play Quidditch more than anything.

Though before Quidditch came more important things like school finals. He sat all his finals with confidence. Everyone thought because he was muggle-born and slept a lot that he would do horribly, but look at that! Top 10! Oh yeah! Along with Atobe, Yukimura, Tezuka, Fuji, Oshitari, Yanagi, Sanada…he was among some of the smartest people in the school and that made him feel good. Among all those purebloods and half-bloods, he, a lowly muggle-born, beat out more than 70 percent of the first years. Hey, just because he slept through classes didn't mean he wasn't paying attention or soaking things up. But the glory was being top was clouded by another fact. Final results meant the school year was ending and all to soon Jirou found himself packing his things back into his trunk. It was fleeting. He didn't want to leave, yet he also wanted to see his family.

Dinner that evening was delicious--though it would have been more delicious had he been staying at the castle. The next morning he boarded the tray, Yuki glaring at passersby with his normal ruby red eyes.

On the train Shishido and Gakuto offered to buy Jirou sweets. "For missing your birthday," they said. Even Jirou had forgotten about his birthday, what with all the Quidditch and finals and such. He was now a full 12 years old and he hadn't realized it.

When they arrived back in Tokyo, Jirou now hyper and full of sugar, they walked through the broken elevator back into the muggle world. They were talking lightly to each other, Gakuto trying to convince Jirou that Yoiyami was a better Quidditch team and Shishido telling Jirou he better listen to that album, even though he had already listened to it THREE times at school.

"Akutagawa Jirou!" his father's stern voice called. Jirou froze turning to look at the stunned happy faces of his family. His mother ran up to him, embracing her middle child in a tight hug.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young man."

Indeed he did.

-Year 1 Owari-


	2. Year 2

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Why didn't they believe him? They had all his letters. Okay, so he had been vague in his letters, but still was this so hard to believe? He showed them his wand, naturally they claimed it looked like a toy from a joke shop. When they asked him to perform a spell he refused. It was a world-wide rule to do magic outside of school under the age of 17. He should them he spell books, and once again they wrote it off as items from a joke shop. Speaking of which he had potions homework and could not find his potions book. It wasn't under the letters from Shishido and Gakuto. Not under his bed. The people from his posters watched him as he ransacked his room looking for said book. Coming to the conclusion it was no longer in his room he ran downstairs.

"Okaa-san have you seen my potions book? It's black, leather bound…"

"You may that strange cook book? It's right there," she pointed.

"Thank goodness. If I want to have a chance at the Quidditch team, I have got to get my homework down and considering Sakaki-sensei is the head of Fuyu, I better keep him happy," Jirou told her.

"How long till you stop believing you're a wizard," she asked as kindly as possible.

"I am a wizard, okaa-san. You should have seen me on a broom. I mean I wasn't as good as Atobe or Fuji or some of the other students but I can fly, better than a lot of other students and I have high grades and I beat Oshitari at wizard's chess and…and…"

"That's all well and good, but you have no proof."

"Well I would offer to let you come with me to get my school supplies but I am going with the Shishidos and they said muggles can't travel by the Floo network or else I would offer you to come."

"And what exactly is the Floo network," his father asked.

"Anou…I'm not exactly sure. Shishido just said it's a way for wizards to get around without flying, or apparating," Jirou shrugged. "Though if you want, you can come with me onto the train platform and see me off. I've seen other muggle-borns with their parents by the train. Think that over, because I have homework to get done."

Jirou ran back upstairs to his room, Yuka and Kaji inside staring at his Quidditch poster. "How did you do that?" Yuka asked, watching as Shouba Takeru chased after the snitch.

"They're wizard posters. All pictures in my world move, it's normal," Jirou shrugged, flipping through his potions book for the two potions he would be making for Sakaki-sensei.

"And will I be going there?" Yuka asked, somewhat anxious.

"Iie, I don't think so."

"Why not?" she questioned, eyes still trained on the moving pictures.

"Because you haven't shown signs of magical power like I did. I never thought it odd that every time I cried it rained, or how a cookie would just appear when I wanted it. I was just a kid, but those are the signs of a wizard. Magic without meaning to. Here was the ones I was looking for."

"That doesn't seem fair, that you get powers and I don't," she glared.

Jirou shrugged, grabbing a quill and writing down the ingredients. "I don't make the rules. I'm sleepy, can I nap?"

"Sure," Kaji said, pulling the struggling Yuka out of the room. Jirou fell onto his bed, taking a nice long needed nap.

When the time came for the Shishido family to pick Jirou up, the entire Akutagawa family sat in the living waiting to see how they arrived. The parents were sure the door bell would ring at any moment. However, it scared them half to death when large green flames began to burn in their fire place, a man stepping out followed by two young boys. The man looked about walking up to Jirou and helping him up.

"You must Jirou-kun. I am so glad Ryou has made a friend. With that attitude of his I feared he would be a loner. I'm Shishido Kiriya, pleasure to meet you."

"You too," Jirou nodded.

"Man, this is how muggles live? No pictures moving, no house elves, damn I think I would die," the boy Jirou recognized as Shishido Ryuuga grimaced.

"I was tempted to use a body-bind on the giant idiot, but tou-san wouldn't let me," Ryou sighed.

"Oh, you must his parents, the muggles, pleasure to meet you. Pleased indeed. My wife doesn't fancy muggles. Myself, however, I find you all fascinating , how you can live day to day without magic that is," he beamed. "We'll be taking Jirou with us to Moonlight Alley with us. We promise to return him in one piece," he laughed. "No worries of splinching. Alright, alright, you'll all dressed. Good, wouldn't want you looking like a muggle. Ryuuga, go on ahead," Kiriya said, tossing his son a small brown pouch. "Oh, did your parents give you money? You should give him money."

"Anou….can I have a little extra? I'm a second year now and I want to get my own broom."

"We have a broom in the kitchen already Jirou," his mother sighed.

"Really?! What kind? Cleansweep? Comet? Nimbus?"

"Uh, sterilite," she replied. Jirou practically face palmed. "I mean a racing broom, so I can try for the Quidditch team."

"My parents just got me a Nimbus and it was like 110 Galleons, not cheap," Ryou told them. Kyou pulled money out of his wallet handing it over to Jirou. "Should that be enough?"

Jirou flipped through the money, calculating in his head how much he would need. "It should be," he nodded, hey he wasn't stupid, he knew how to add large numbers in his head.

"That is what muggle money looks like? It's pretty. Well off we go, Ryuuga you first."

Ryuuga stepped into the fireplace, gripping a powder in his hand. Throwing it down he shouted his destination, green flames rising to carry him away. The Akutagawa family gasped at the sudden disappearance and flames. "Okay, Jirou-kun, you next. Floo is simple enough. Just do like Ryuuga, take a hand full of this powder and shout the location."

Jirou did as instructed, stepping into the fire place and waving at his family before throwing the powder down and yelling 'Moonlight Alley'. The effect was instantaneous as the non-burning green flames engulfed and carried him off to the destination. As he spun onward through the grates he felt as if he was going to be sick, yet he wasn't. It was an odd feeling. When his feet connected with solid earth he still felt he was spinning and tumbled out on top of someone standing nearby. The person grunted, before hands gripped Jirou's arms. When his head stopped spinning and his eyes were able to open he saw he landed on top of none other than Atobe Keigo himself. Yet, neither of them moved even though they were pressed hard against the wall. More like Jirou was pressing Atobe there, while Atobe gripped Jirou's arms. "Go-gomen," Jirou blushed.

"Damn, not him," Ryou's voice sounded, before hands were helping Jirou steady himself away from Atobe.

"Keigo-kun, good you're here, we would love to have you over again sometime. You and Ryou use to be such close friends after all," Kiriya commented.

"Ore-sama will consider it. Good day," he bowed before walking off and dusting himself clean of Jirou soot. Jirou spun on Shishido. "You two are friends."

"Use to be. We grew up together so to speak."

"Nonsense, you and Keigo-kun use to be the best of friends. Kushina, Keigo's mother, was close friends with Miko when they were in school. And they still remain close friends. Oh, you should have seen it. They use to give Ryou and Keigo baths together, it was the cutest thing…."

"Otou-san," Shishido groaned. "I'm going to take Jirou to get his money and then we will be in the broom shop."

Jirou followed behind eager to check-out racing brooms. "Don't tell Mukahi about that, okay? That's the last thing I want spread around school," Shishido said while they switched currency.

"Did you really take baths together?" Jirou asked through a poorly contained laugh.

"WHEN WE WERE LIKE 1!!" Shishido defended. Jirou could no longer contain himself and began laughing as he walked into the broom store. "Welcome, what can I help you two with?" the shop owner called.

"At the moment, a nice silencing charm would be effective," sneered Shishido, eyes glued to the still giggling boy. The wizard laughed at the friends antics. "Racing brooms, right? I suspect for Quidditch try-outs now that you are no longer first years. The Nimbus 2001 is our best model, but if your looking for something of the same quality but at a lower cost I recommend the Nimbus 2000, the only difference really being it's speed."

Jirou walked over to the Nimbus, placing his hand over it's perfectly polished wood. "Personally for a young Fuyu I would suggest the 2001 model. I hear Fuyu is quite a competitive team."

"It is really beautiful," Jirou awed.

"Get it then. I got one," Shishido urged. "I'm sure most everyone on Fuyu's team will have a 2001."

"Okay, I'll take one," Jirou smiled.

"Good choice," the owner said. After they paid for it, they left the store going to a potion's shop just down the way. Shishido immediately tensed at having forgotten to do his Potions homework. "What potions are you doing?"

"Why? So you can just cheat?" Jirou laughed.

"Well sorry that not all of us can sleep through class but somehow miraculously absorb everything said like a sponge," Shishido answered, watching as Jirou searched through the ingredients in jars.

"I'm doing a simple hair-growth potion and affection potion, nothing to complicated."

"A love potion? I thought that was one of the hardest potions to make."

Jirou began laughing. "I said affections potion not love potion, there is a difference."

"Okay. Okay, now give me an easy potion I can do."

"I guess you can do a color changing potion and an enlargement potion, those are pretty basic potions," Jirou wrote out the ingredients on the end of his parchment, ripped it off and handed it to Shishido.

"Thank you, I owe you one."

Jirou merely gave his friend a smile and stuck his tongue out at him.

By the time Jirou stumbled back into his living room from the fireplace, his arms were stuffed and his robes were slightly soot covered. Thankfully his siblings rushed forward to help him with his parcels, though he refused to hand over his broom. "Look," he called in excitement, bouncing slightly. He ripped open the paper and showed off his shiny new racing broom. "It's a Nimbus 2001, it's the fastest model. Though I heard rumors of a new broom called the Firebolt. I can't wait to see it."

"And this broom, you spent good money on, is supposed to fly," asked Kyou, skepticism leaking from his voice.

"Yep. I wish I could try it out, but to many muggles around. I'd get in trouble," Jirou shrugged.

"Eww…nii-san what are these?" Yuka called holding up the jar of salamander hearts.

"Salamander hearts, I need them for my potion. Speaking of, can I use the kitchen?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, we are about to have dinner," his mother answered also staring at the suspicious contents of the jar.

Come the next day the entire family was gathered around the kitchen watching Jirou cut ingredients into precise pieces and also watching the caldron boil on their stove. "Add this and stir counter-clockwise three times and then clockwise four," he mumbled. A puff of light blue smoke emanated from the cauldron. Smiling in success Jirou grabbed a evenly chopped piece of heart and tossed it in, a small bang echoing through the kitchen. "It's rosy pink. Yuka, can you give me that other flask."

Yuka hopped up, grabbing the flask and passing it to Jirou. Carefully Jirou ladled the contents of the cauldron into the flask, the color a beautiful sparkling rosy pink. "And you make a person drink that and they'll fall in love?" Yuka said overly hopeful.

"Well, they can either drink it or you can add it to cranberry juice. But its not a love potion, according to my book it will only cause momentary feelings of affection," Jirou told her.

"Can it be added to any other kind of juice?"

"Nope, just cranberry," he chuckled, grabbing the light brown potion and taking the two upstairs. He returned back downstairs to clean his mess up, by hand. It was annoying considering he was use to using magic to clean.

"Can I have a vile?"

"I can't give potions to muggles, that would get me in big trouble."

By the end of break, even though they were still skeptical, the Akutagawa family went with their hyper member to Shinjuku. Even if they wouldn't admit it they were eager to see real magic. The only 'magic' they had see was Jirou cooking, beyond that they were unimpressed. And Yuka was still begging him for that affections potion he made, and he was still refusing to give it to her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT GIRLY-BOY….!!"

"GIRLY-BOY?! YOU STUPID RUNT!!"

Not even on the train yet and Shishido and Gakuto were already at each other's throats. "HI, GUYS!!!" Jirou yelled, gaining their attention.

"Oi, Jirou, tell this idiot that Masuda Akito is NOT dating Shouba Takeru," Gakuto pleaded.

"Anou…..I think I read that they were," he shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

"NOOOO!!! How could she date him? HIM of all people," Gakuto cried melodramatically.

"Whose Masuda Akito?"

Gakuto spun on Kaji, glaring dangerously at the ignorant muggle. "She's the hottest Seeker ever!! Plays for Dancing Sakuras."

"So you claim, that's why it would make sense for her to date Shouba, considering his ranking among the top ten Seekers in Japan, and don't both teams practice together often," reasoned Shishido.

Ignoring Shishido's reasoning Gakuto turned back to address the muggles standing with Jirou. "Are they coming on the platform with us?"

Jirou gave a shrug. "They said they want to." At least it was a sign that they were starting to accept the world of magic.

"Alright, I guess. I'll ride with them as long as the owl isn't with them. That thing is evil, Jirou. EVIL!" Gakuto pointed. Yuki glared at his with ruby red eyes before Jirou turned to look at said owl whose eyes immediately turned back to a innocent blue. "He is not," Jirou cooed.

"Look, he's glaring at me!! And I think he just stuck his tongue out at me!!"

Jirou looked at his friend as if he had just grown a second head. "You know, Gakuto-kun, you can ride with my parents. Gakuto agreed, keeping his front to the owl as he led the muggles towards the broken elevator. Before he disappeared through its doors he mouthed the word 'evil' at the small owl.

The elevator dinged signaling it was safe for them to board. Jirou motioned for his siblings to follow. The four people, two trunks, and owl disappeared into the lavish elevator. When the elevator dinged at the bottom floor Jirou's siblings let out an audible gasp. They stepped out onto the train's platform just staring in awe, mouths agape. Jirou literally had to drag them along to get them to follow.

"Wait!" Yuka shouted suddenly, gripping Jirou's arm and pulling him down to her level. "Who is that?" she pointed.

"Who?"

"Hot, older guy, silver hair, right there," she pointed this time with more emphasis.

"Oh, that's Atobe Keigo, he's….wait, Yuka!"

But it was to late, the ten year old muggle was running over to speak with the twelve year old pure blood. Even Shishido and Gakuto froze as she ran over to him. "Stop her," they shouted in unison. Jirou nodded running over to his little sister. He could already see that Atobe had his hand on his wand inside his robes, eager to curse the muggle that dare speak to him.

"Gomen nasai, Atobe-san, she's my sister," Jirou bowed.

"Man, don't apologize for him being an ass," Shishido shouted.

Atobe raised an eyebrow his hand releasing his wand back into its pocket. "She is your sister?"

Jirou nodded. Atobe's eyes turned upwards to his family. "If ore-sama were in your situation, ore-sama wouldn't flaunt it about it."

"Hey, don't act like your shit don't stink," Gakuto yelled. "Being muggle-born ain't nothing to be ashamed of."

"So says the half-blood," Atobe scoffed, climbing aboard the train.

"That young man is quite rude," Suika said. "You shouldn't be friends with him Jirou."

"Don't worry. I'll never be friends with him," he assured her, returning his baby sister to their parents.

Hours later, after they had said their good-byes, after Jirou boarded the train, after he had fallen asleep for the entire ride, they had returned to Kyoutoku.

"Yes, the carriages. I've been waiting to ride in these. I wonder how they are pulled. An enchantment?" Gakuto mused, sliding the door open to the carriage and climbing inside.

"By those things right there," Jirou answered as if it were obvious.

"There's nothing there," Shishido rebutted.

"Yes there is. Their black and skeletal and kind of look like ghost dogs," Jirou described them. "Really big ghost dogs."

"Their called thestrals," a soft voice from within the carriage said making Jirou jump.

"Oh, konbawa, Yukimura-kun," Jirou smiled climbing in and sliding the door shut. No one made a comment on how Yukimura was leaning against the other boy in the carriage. It was normal best friend stuff after all. "Thestrals," Yukimura repeated. "You can see them if you have seen death. Though they are rare in Asia. That is why Kyoutoku has a breeder on grounds to handle them. It was only thirty years ago they decided to use thestrals when the headmaster went to Hogwarts and found them to be engaging creatures."

"Thirty years? I heard the headmaster was young," Gakuto told him.

"I mean the previous headmaster, before Echizen-sama," Yukimura clarified. "More importantly, who have you seen die, Jirou-kun?"

"My grandmother. She was really sick and she passed away when I was six and then my grandfather when I was eight."

"I see. It was my father, that I saw pass away. Potion gone wrong. He made himself the test subject and well….but not all was lost, a month later they corrected what my father did wrong and created a very powerful healing potion. What are you reading, Genichirou?"

Jirou felt bad. He figured losing a parent was probably worse than losing grandparents.

When they entered the Dinning Hall they saw the walls decorated appropriately, once again, for summer. The doors that led to the house paths stood at the ready to admit the new students to their houses. Jirou took his normal cushion between Shishido and Gakuto, but what surprised him was the fact that Oshitari sat across from them eager to speak with Jirou and Gakuto, for some reason.

The four doors opened revealing four new Fuyus and two very loud Harus, and one bad tempered Natsu and a handful of Akis. The Fuyus came to sit with the rest of the house, a tall silver haired boy sitting next to Shishido. When Shishido growled at the boy muttering about how he was to tall, Jirou could have sworn the boy was going to cry.

During the course of dinner, Jirou learned that the new first years names were Ootori Choutarou, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Taki Haginosuke, and Kabaji Munehiro. Somehow during the short hour that was dinner Atobe had successfully made Kabaji his literal 'yes man'. Choutarou decided it safe to stay far from his bad tempered sempai and Hiyoshi merely glared about, fingering his wand and muttering 'gekoujou' under his breath. Taki found it more necessary to groom his nails than to eat dinner. Jirou didn't even consider using his wand for grooming, but Taki sure was.

When classes started Jirou was distraught to find that Atobe had done similar potions to himself only more advanced versions. All of Atobe's homework seemed to be better than Jirou's. If Jirou was already during work higher than the other students then what in the world was Atobe doing. Who cares. If Atobe was just going to beat him in everything than he would just sleep. And sleep he did. Everyday, every class, even when not in classes he slept.

"Would you like to play chess?" Oshitari offered, one fall afternoon during a day they had no classes. Jirou agreed to play and he could have sworn Atobe was watching their every move as they ordered the pieces across the board. "Checkmate," Jirou yawned.

"How do you continually do that? No one has ever beaten me in chess and yet, you keep doing it without any effort."

Jirou gave a shrug. "Maybe you are thinking to hard."

"Allow ore-sama to play," Atobe called, instantly silencing the room. Atobe came to sit across from Jirou at the table, the pieces going back to their starting positions. Jirou choose to be white this time, he wanted to strike first.

Despite the fact that he had been half asleep a moment ago, he was now wide awake with the game. He was almost completely blocked in and he really needed to think before making a move. "Knight to E-6. No, crap," he cursed noticing his mistake immediately. Atobe took his knight giving Jirou virtually no space left to move. Jirou surveyed the board once, twice, thrice finding no move. The students around them were enthralled and could not tear their eyes away. Giving a sigh Jirou rested his index finger on his king tipping it slightly.

"Don't you dare," Atobe glared.

"Fine," Jirou sighed relinquishing his King. "Bishop to F-7. Check."

"Rook to F-7. Check."

"Come on, this dance is endless. You still have your Queen, Rook, both Bishops, and three pawns. I'm done," he groaned moving his pawn forward. Atobe sighed moving his bishop forward. "Checkmate."

"You beat me, happy?"

"Not even close," Atobe answered, getting up and sweeping grandly from the common room. "Matte!!" Jirou yelled, jumping up and chancing him. "Play me again," he pleaded glomping onto Atobe's arm, earning a collective gasp from the females.

"I'd rather not."

"ONEGAISHIMASU!!" he plead loud enough to make people cover their ears.

"Ore-sama assumes you are use to getting what you want when you beg in such a manner. Admittedly begging is quite suited to you mudbloods, but such tactics have no effect on ore-sama," Atobe answered, coldly shaking the boy off.

"Oi!" Shishido and Gakuto called in protest at the dirty name. Even Ootori cringed back slightly at the insult. Even though he, himself, is also a pure-blood he did not have the heart to insult others in such a low brow way.

"It's fine," Jirou said through a false smile. "I'm going to bed, Quidditch try-outs tomorrow," he said through an even faker yawn. He went to bed that night telling himself to think only of Quidditch tomorrow. Quidditch. Quidditch. Quidditch.

"SUGOI!!!" the blonde yelled, spinning around in his light blue Quidditch robes. Okay, they weren't his yet, only the team could call them their possessions, but it was still cool to be wearing them.

"I want to do this quickly and smoothly. Seekers there, Keepers over here, Beaters go stand there, and Chasers right over there. MOVE IT!!" the current captain shouted to jolt them into action. Jirou ran to stand with the other students trying to be a Chaser. They were obviously much older than him, therefore had a much better chance to make the team.

The captain came over to them surveying over the group of nine. "You, you and you are Group 1. You, you, and you, Group 2. And the second years will be Group 3. I'll give you a chance to strategize while I examine Seekers," he instructed. Jirou looked about already knowing who he was paired with--Oshitari Yuushi and Atobe Keigo. Atobe rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Look ore-sama knows you have virtually no flying experience so ore-sama will give you this in laymen's terms. What we will do is this…."

Jirou became increasingly nervous as the first two groups took their turns. Luckily, even though they were doing lots of flourishes, their teamwork was horrid and they were having a hard time scoring. Now it was their turn, the practice team flying about waiting to stop them from making a goal. Mounting his broom, the three pushed off into the air as one. Atobe had a simple plan, fly in a straight line and pass the ball backwards and forwards that way when it came time to shoot the Keeper would not know who held the Quaffle. They only problem, they had to somehow dodge the other Chasers and Bludgers without breaking ranks.

So far so good. He hadn't dropped the Quaffle and was able to make clean passes, that was until they got closer to the goals and the other Chasers closed in. Atobe passed the Quaffle back to Oshitari, who fumbled it in favor of keeping his head and dodging the oncoming Bludger. Jirou made a split decision diving downward and catching the Quaffle before the other Chaser. The resulting high-speed race resulted in the two colliding, almost knocking Jirou off his broom. Looking about he could see Atobe and Oshitari were to high into the air to make a successful pass so his only bet was to shoot it. The Keeper was already circling the lowest hoop, smirking at him, daring him to make the shot. Jirou aimed for the lowest goal, but with a mere flick of his wrist sent the Quaffle soaring through the higher middle hoop.

The others stared at him in shock, even Atobe seemed impressed. When they landed the captain ran up to him, asking how he did that.

"I don't know, I just flipped my wrist around and sent it to the other goal."

"But it looked like the ball was going for the lower goal. That was incredibly impressive and you guys teamwork was flawless. If you three are our Chasers, then there is no way we can lose."

Jirou eyes lit up. "So we are on the team."

"Yep," the captain nodded almost melting from that adorable smile.

"Not fair. We are older than them…" the elder students complained.

"Yeah, but I look at talent not age and these three have got some natural talent," he responded. As word got out that Fuyu's team was mostly compromised of second years, everyone began laughing. That is until Haru's team did the exact thing, favoring second years as opposed to older students. If that was how it was going to be then the school feared Quidditch would be quite boring this year and that being so they were annoyed to be made to go support their House.

Well they had been reluctant until they got down to the stadium and the game started. It was Fuyu versus Haru, the score 60-60 and no sign of the snitch. Atobe and Tezuka were chasing each other down, while Fuji kept a extremely close eye on Jirou. The two red-head Beaters seemed more focused on showing each other up rather than playing the game. Suddenly someone from below yelled 'The snitch' and all attention was on the two seekers rapidly pursuing the tiny gold ball. Jirou faintly realized it was the red-head beater for Haru that had seen it first, which made him wonder: If that beater's eyesight was so good, why wasn't he the Seeker?

Turning his attention back to his job, Jirou grabbed the Quaffle and took off with it. Fuji was on him in an instant, knocking into him. The force of the blow was so hard Jirou felt himself slide slightly, the Quaffle dropping from his hand. Knocking Fuji back he dived down for it, Fuji following suit knocking Jirou mid-dive, this time successfully knocking him off his broom. Jirou fell to the earth, his head connecting hard. Everything began going black, a faint whistle blew. "FUYU WINS!!"

---

When Jirou awoke he found himself in the hospital wing, Gakuto the foot of his bed playing with a box of chocolates. "Gakuto?"

"Oh, your awake now?"

"Yeah, how long have I been here?"

"A week," Gakuto shrugged. "You fell about thirty-feet right onto your head. BAM! Fuji said he didn't mean to knock you that hard, but considering you were both diving after the Quaffle and all. Though it was pretty funny, Atobe got all mad and when we questioned why he was mad he walked off in a huff."

"Oh, he did more than that," a voice laughed, Fuji appearing as the source, a large jug of liquid in hand. "I had a feeling that you might be waking soon and decided to bring you some Butterbeer, my sister just sent me some. I brought as an apologize."

"No," Jirou blushed. "You were just playing the game, it's a rough game after all."

"To true," said Fuji with a nod. He pulled his wand out tapping the jug twice before producing three cups and pouting a fair amount. "Yumiko-nee-san also told me the perfect temperature to drink it at."

Jirou and Gakuto accepted the cups taking slow sips of the drink. Jirou gave a moan of delight as the warm drink slid down his throat. It was quite a relief considering the cold days approaching with winter.

"You have quite the protector, Jirou-kun."

"Hm?"

"Atobe. After the match Atobe confronted me and told me not to pull a stunt like that again, with his wand pointed at me."

"Atobe Keigo?" the two asked in disbelief, Gakuto choking on his drink.

"Oh yes. Of course he claimed it was because replacing you would throw off the team dynamic," Fuji sighed as if reciting some kind of love poem. Gakuto rolled his eyes. "He just cares about his image and Jirou is talented."

"Really?"

Fuji gave a smile, not that he didn't always seem to be smiling. "Your no Yukimura or Tezuka, but you are vastly more talented than three-quarters of this school I would say."

"Thank you."

Later that date when he reentered the Fuyu dorms he was greeted kindly. Bunches of girls coming over to him and cooing over him, the elder seventh year girls begging to take care of him. Shishido told him he might as well take advantage of the situation while he could. But Jirou wasn't like Shishido and only accepted the minimal of doting. In fact he was quite happy when winter break came and he was left alone. Alone meant plenty of quiet sleeping time.

"Didn't you get enough sleep while in the hospital?"

"Nope," Jirou laughed not even bothering to open his eyes. "Thank you, by the way, Fuji told me what you said."

"Ore-sama will tell you what ore-sama told Fuji. Ore-sama was merely trying to preserve the current team dynamic. You work well with ore-sama and Oshitari…."

"Hai. Hai, I got it. That's a nice bracelet."

"A gift from okaa-san. She always sends a new piece of jewelry for my birthday. Thankfully it is jewelry suited to a man. This is the latest piece she sent for ore-sama's thirteenth birthday."

"Oh, when is your birthday?"

"October 4th."

Come to think of it, Jirou did remember fan girls being a little louder at the beginning of October, then again he was asleep for most of October. Except on Halloween, because Halloween was the day of sugar. Lots and lots of sugar.

"Ore-sama is going to bed. Is it safe to assume you will be commandeering said bed again."

"YEP!!" Jirou yelled, jumping up with a large toothy grin. Atobe made an odd coughing sound before motioning for Jirou to follow him to bed. Atobe changed into his night clothes, turned down the blankets and situated himself into the bed. Jirou, however, choose for diving under the blankets and grabbing a pillow to hug tightly to himself. Again Atobe made an odd coughing sound before laying down into the bed, the two falling asleep in the fading light of day.

That night Jirou had the strangest dream, and he had had incredibly strange dreams before, but this was different, it felt so real. He dreamed of a soft wet pair of lips pressing against his own. Three nights in a row he had the exact same dream of soft careful kisses. No use dwelling upon the dream event, right?

Christmas morning saw a hyperactive Jirou tearing into every package that bore his name on it's brightly covered paper. Atobe wanted to curse the people to oblivion for sending the boy tons of sweets. They both assumed the sweets were from doting girls. Atobe made a smartly decisive move to hide the chocolates and sugar from Jirou, who proceeded to pout--rather cutely--for the remainder of winter break. To bad for Atobe the fangirls bore more chocolates for Jirou with their return. They only liked him because they thought he was cuddly like a plushie.

"Did you get the new album I sent you," Shishido asked.

"The Gackt one? Yeah, I got it and listen to it."

"I'll have to get you more. There are so many good bands you need to listen to," Shishido told him, while he brushed his long hair. Jirou keep himself from giggling as Gakuto tried to sneak up behind Shishido, wand at the ready. To bad for him Shishido was a little overprotective of his hair and shot a spell at Gakuto, knocking the red-head on his ass.

"I was just going to give you a little trim."

"Why don't we study for finals?" Jirou suggested.

"Please do. So you will be silent and allow the rest of us to work," Atobe sneered.

"I'll just cheat off Jirou, he sits next to me anyways."

"Don't you EVER pay attention? All finals papers are charmed with non-cheating spells. You'd have a better chance apparating off the grounds than cheating," Oshitari scoffed at the Beater.

"Fine, Jirou smartify me," Gakuto sighed, dramatically throwing himself over Jirou's lap.

"Alright, but don't expect me to stay awake the entire time."

During Finals Gakuto sat with his quill poised trying to remember the answers Jirou tried to drill into his head. Jirou's quill moved rapidly over the paper before his head hit the desk, falling deep asleep having aced the exam. The only small joy Gakuto got was Shishido also having trouble, that and smug ass Oshitari didn't finish till after Jirou. What was with that guy? Annoying as hell, was what he was.

When the results of the exams were posted Gakuto was happy to find he got 34th. Hey, that was better than 50th or lower.

"Beat me by just a fraction," Oshitari despaired looking at the results, seeing that Jirou had taken the five spot.

"I will have to try harder next time to beat you, Atobe-kun," Yukimura conceded, noting Atobe toke the number 1 and he the number 2. Tezuka was disappointed to find he had been marked down to 7, it was mostly to do with his potions grade. The math part he could do easily, it was the actual concocting that destroyed him. How Fuji got the exact same grade he got last year was beyond all of them. It was like he purposely sat there at number 3. It also frightened them to think he could knock them all down a peg if he wanted to.

"Shall we go to dinner?" Fuji asked with his creepy closed-eye smile. Creepy. During dinner Jirou couldn't help but notice how close Fuji seemed to be to Tezuka. Almost like when he saw Yukimura leaning against Sanada only more extreme. They almost reminded Jirou of a new couple, like girlfriend and boyfriend, only they were both boys.

Later the next day when they were boarding the train Jirou saw them together and looked like they were holding hands. Maybe it had been his overactive imagination. As per usual Jirou found himself fall asleep quickly to the rocking of the train. That is until Gakuto started yelling about an evil owl trying to kill him.

"I swear to kami, that thing had a knife on me. Or a wand or something."

"Yuki is a good boy," Jirou told him.

"Just put him back into the cage. I don't trust that thing."

With a shake of his head, Jirou gathered Yuki up and placed him in his cage with a treat. Yuki nipped at it happily, ruby red eyes turning on Gakuto in a laughing manner. "Its possessed. I'm telling you!!"

Jirou shook his head, going back to sleep and opting for ignoring Gakuto. He was crazy. Yuki may not be the nicest owl, but he wasn't plotting against anybody.

The train rolled into the station at it's usual time and Jirou was pleasantly surprised to see his family waiting for him. Good thing they remembered how to get on the platform. The three preteens sat in their compartment waiting for their chance to get off the train and not get stampeded. When they felt it was safe enough the three dragged their trunks with them, Jirou keeping Yuki far from Gakuto upon his urging. He wanted Shishido to carry the owl, but Shishido refused saying that Gakuto was right about that owl having an evil side.

"Give it to ore-sama."

"We can help him!" Shishido growled, not liking Atobe being around Jirou all that much.

"Obviously not," Atobe answered, taking the owl which hooted happily at the sight of him.

"Okay, but my parents don't really like you, so…"

"Ore-sama doesn't care about a muggle's opinion." That was settled then. Kaji ran up to the train to help Jirou with his trunk like a good older brother should. He quickly took Yuki from Atobe, who was getting glares of disgust from the Akutagawas. Jirou didn't bother to tell them he had become semi-friends with Atobe despite his mother telling him not to be friends with the 'rude young man'. The moment the blonde took a step onto the platform girls began shouting at him.

"Jirou-kun, send me an owl!!"

"Keep in touch!!"

"I'll send you lots of candies!!!"

Kaji stared at his younger brother in disbelief, as girls continued to yell parting words to him. "I'll be damned. And here I thought you were a hopeless case," he laughed, throwing an arm around his younger brother. "Well you are thirteen now…."

He was? Oh yeah, he had turned thirteen already. He really needed to make a mental note to remember his own birthday. His parents had probably sent him something, but girls kept sending him things. Even when it wasn't Christmas or Valentines Day.

Note made: Akutagawa Jirou, May 5th.

"Now, your getting to that age where you are going to start noticing girls boobs…"

"Kaji!!" their father scolded.

"Fine, ta-tas, mountains, huge plots of lands, whatever you call them….let me tell you. While your still young, touch as many as you can, especially if you have that many girls coming after you. I mean come on I lost my virginity at 13.…"

"KAJI!!"

"I mean 17. Yeah, I totally waited for my current girlfriend/fiancé, whatever," he told his parents, shaking his head in the negative at Jirou. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Believe me, Jirou, have as much fun as you can before you get roped, the old ball and chain, you know."

No, he didn't and he didn't want to know. Oddly enough, Jirou didn't want to hear about girls. Rather he found himself wanting to know what kind of girl Atobe liked. As Kaji continued to rant Jirou felt it was going to be one VERY long summer if he had to keep hearing Kaji ranting about all aspects of girls.

-Year 2 Owari-


	3. Year 3

Standard Disclaimer applies

Jirou groaned. No more. He didn't want to hear anymore. Didn't want to SEE no more. His brother was trying to instruct him in everything with EVERYTHING. Pictures, magazines, movies…Jirou now understood why he never went into his brother's room.

"Hey, keep grimacing like that and people are going think you're gay," Kaji teased.

"Gay?"

"You know, a guy liking another guy. Gay."

"There is a word for it?"

"Yeah. There is homosexual and heterosexual. We are heterosexual."

"I saw two boys at school holding hands."

"Were they related? Well even related to each other, that's still questionable behavior."

"I don't think so," Jirou shrugged.

"Then they would be homosexual. Anyways, check out this magazine," Kaji purred, letting the centerfold fall. Jirou felt that no amount of magic could erase those images from his brain. To be truthful he was happy to just sit in his room and write Shishido and Gakuto all about it. Shishido asked for examples, while Gakuto just laughed. After a while Jirou got use to their short replies considering how impatient Yuki got with them. If their reply was longer than a sentence long Yuki would just leave and another owl would bring the letter. It was a little tedious, but Yuki didn't really like them so it was okay.

What excited Jirou more than talking with his friends, was that his parents agreed to come with him to Moonlight Alley to buy his school supplies. Yuka was quite mad when Jirou's letter arrived, that a letter did not arrive to tell her that she was, in her words, an incredibly talented witch. Jirou had tried to warn her, yet she refused to listen. Despite Yuka's pouting he was eager to take them. The assigned morning of their trip, Jirou hopped out of bed, showered, and dressed--his robes baring the Fuyu emblem proudly.

"Are we ready to leave," Kyou asked, surveying his family. He stopped on Jirou who stood out from the rest of them, who were wearing merely jeans and t-shirts. Jirou opened his robes peering inside. "Wand, list, I've got everything," he smiled.

"Shall we drive or walk or…?"

"We can drive. It's just in Shibuya though."

Piling into the family car, Yuka sitting in the middle like the youngest child she was, they made the short drive to Shibuya. After parking in a garage they climbed out allowing Jirou to lead the way. One great thing about Japan was no one looked at you odd when you were dressed so differently. "This way," Jirou motioned, pulling them inside the familiar small café. The occupants looked up at the muggles that entered immediately stopping any magical activity, until Jirou entered behind his family. They sighed in relief, partly thinking their defensive spells had broken.

Jirou gave the occupants a smile before leading his family back to the door. Pulling out his wand he tapped the door, which jumped away admitting them in. If they had been awed by the large train, they were floored now by the vast wizardry world. "There is where I will buy my school books, and my potions ingredients there, my owl supplies, broom supplies, we can have dinner there," Jirou pointed out as they walked towards the large granite building that was the bank. The man in his window muttered to himself as he transfigured the money. He already didn't like his mundane job, having muggles speak to him was even worse.

Jirou decided to stop and get Yuki more treats. "Ah, Jirou-kun, how is Yuki-chan?" Mimi, the saleswoman, called.

"He's good. Still only likes me though. Well actually he has warmed up to Atobe Keigo," Jirou answered.

"Makes sense. Both not very friendly," she laughed. "This your family."

"Yeah. These are my parents and my siblings."

"Hi, parents and siblings," she laughed, ducking under the counter to get the specific owl treats Yuki liked. "Here you go, these should keep Yuki happy."

"Thank you, Mimi," Jirou bowed handing her the money.

"Come again," she called as they left the shop. "On to Flourish and Blotts," he cheered, his family tagging along. When they entered the shop his family immediately separated to look among the books in the shop. Jirou went to the upper level browsing the shelves for the books he needed.

"Why do you always have the muggles with you?"

"Huh? Oh, hello Atobe-kun."

"If you want to fit in better than ore-sama suggests you drop the muggles," Atobe suggested circling Jirou like a lion's prey.

"Their my family, muggles or not," responded Jirou, pulling his new spell books from the shelf.

"That's a foolish philosophy," Atobe whispered into Jirou's ear, making the boy freeze. "You're vastly more powerful than them. You have magic they don't."

"Th-they….I…." What was this strange shiver climbing his spine? Was Atobe enchanting him? No. No spell Jirou knew of made a person feel like this. "You…you just don't know any muggles."

"And why should ore-sama? Muggles are muggles. Nothing more."

Jirou felt a hard grip on his chin, as Atobe brought Jirou's head back, their lips almost touching. He could feel Atobe's breath mingling with his own. Someone cleared their throat earning a deathly glare from the pure-blood. "I interrupting something?" Jirou immediately recognized his brother's voice and therefore pushed away from Atobe with a massive blush. "No!"

With an elegant flip of his coiffed hair, Atobe walked away, muttering something under his breath. Kaji's eyes widened in confusion. Jirou couldn't believe Atobe had just confounded his brother. "What are you doing up here? Was someone just up here with you?" Kaji asked, holding his head in confusion.

"No, just me," Jirou lied, grabbing the last book he needed and walking down stairs. His parents rejoined him now holding books of their own. "If we are having a wizard in the house, I might as well learn," his mother smiled, though Jirou could see she was holding mostly romance books. After paying for the books--they spent almost double what Jirou usually spends--they made their way to have lunch.

"I don't get why Jirou, of all family members, is the special one," Yuka pouted.

Kaji shrugged. "Who cares?"

"Me! I want to be special too."

"Yuka, it's not a contest. I'm just different," he answered, playing with his wand. Yuka gave another pout, while a hooded woman walked by. Suddenly the woman tripped dropping the contents in her arms. Jirou acted quick pointing his wand and freezing her potion jars in mid-air. His family watched on in interest, considering this was the first time they had seen Jirou use magic.

"Thank you," she smiled, gathering her jars back out of the air. "That's the third time I've tripped today. Graceful in the air, can't walk in long robes. You've been the only person to actually help me."

This woman looked faintly familiar, but Jirou couldn't place where he had seen her. "You're a Dragon's Fury fan?"

Jirou nodded in the affirmative. "May I see your book?"

She took the book, whipped out a quill, and wrote something. "Again, thank you," she said, giving him a small kiss on the forehead. She apparated on the spot confusing the muggle family. Flipping over the cover of his new Quidditch book, Jirou marveled at the signature within.

"WHAT???!!!!" Gakuto yelled. "MASUDA AKITO!!! THE MASUDA AKITO???"

"Yeah, she even kissed me on the forehead."

"NOOOOOO!!!" Gakuto cried. "I need proof. Show me the book."

"I will on the train. Bye, minna. See you next summer!!"

"Be safe!!" Suika called.

"Lay a lot of chicks," Kaji called, earning a hit from his father. They climbed onto the train, Gakuto practically pulling both his and Jirou's trunk to their compartment, followed by almost slamming the door in Shishido's face.

"Anou….can I sit in here," Ootori asked meekly. They agreed, Gakuto already digging through Jirou's trunk. "Hey, what's this," Gakuto asked, momentarily forgetting his search in favor of the small jewelry bag. Jirou grabbed it, stuffing it into his pocket. "Nothing," he blushed. They didn't need to know. Not even his family knew about the small bag considered he had snuck off to buy it, rather to buy what was inside it. It was after lunch when they were preoccupied looking at the display on the new Firebolt. Momentarily he thought about buying it, but he opted for something else.

"Which book?"

"That one," Jirou pointed. Gakuto snatched the book, and flipped it open, screaming in anguish. "No fair. Can I have this?"

"No! I need that book for class."

"But it is signed by MASUDA AKITO!!! Come on, Jirou," Gakuto begged.

"How about I give you a copy?"

Gakuto's eyes widened. "You have two?!"

"Iie, I can just duplicate it by magic. Give me a piece of parchment."

"How about this one?" asked Gakuto pulling a spare piece from his pocket and flattening it out. Jirou took it and placed it on the book, tapping it with his wand three times, he slowly removed the parchment--the black ink shone brightly with fresh magic. "There you go."

"I owe you one!" Gakuto cheered, rolling the scroll like his most precious possession. "Now back to the necklace. Is it yours? A gift? For a girl, perhaps?"

"It is a birthday present."

"Jirou, has a crush," Shishido laughed.

"Don't not," Jirou denied, even though the blush on his face betrayed his words. Partly the denial was true. He didn't think he had a crush on Atobe. They were friends. Friends bought other friends birthday presents. "It is a present for a friend. A FRIEND!"

"Sure. Sure. Take your nap."

"Yadda ne! I know you. You guys will dig it out of my robes to see what it is. The only way I am sleeping is if Yuki is out of his cage as my guard."

"LIKE HELL!!! That owl will kill me if you let it out of it's cage," Gakuto protested.

Jirou gave a non-caring shrug. "Not my problem."

"What owl is evil?" Choutarou asked innocently.

"That one!"

Choutarou leaned over taking Yuki from his cage, the owl allowing it, sensing no harm in the younger boy. "He doesn't seem bad."

"Evil and biased," Gakuto groaned, feigning a faint. With Yuki out of his cage and Choutarou as an effective guard against the 'evil' Jirou fell asleep, dreaming of flying high on the Quidditch field. "Jirou-sempai, we are here."

Neither Shishido nor Gakuto dared go near their blonde friend with Yuki sleeping so close by, as if the boy's private sentinel. Choutarou picked the owl up securing him back into his cage. Jirou sat up, stretching his arms. "Good nap."

The four walked off the train together, Shishido glaring up at Choutarou. "Why is he so damn tall?" he growled. Unfortunately his kouhai heard his mutterings and slumped forward. It wasn't his fault he was so tall.

"Leave him alone. You're the one that looks like a girl."

"Watch it Mukahi!"

"Hey, I ain't the one making a kouhai cry."

Shishido turned to, in fact, see his kohai's eyes wet with unshed tears. "Hey, don't cry, kay? I can't stand crying."

Choutarou covered his eyes with his arms. "Go-gomen na-nasi, Sh-Shi-Shishido-sem-sempai."

"Look, I'm sorry, so stop the crying."

"Ha-hai."

Jirou shook his head, sliding the door to the carriage open. All four boys froze in shock at the scene within. If they didn't know Fuji Syuusuke personally, they would have guessed Tezuka had landed a girlfriend. But, that was no girl he was kissing, it was most definitely Fuji. While Tezuka broke the kiss and pulled away, Fuji was not so easily deterred. "I don't mind a voyeur or four."

Reluctantly they climbed in, seeing as most of the other carriages would already be full. Thankfully, Tezuka being the straight-laced person he is didn't give into Fuji's continued advances--straight loosely defined.

"Are you guys dating now?" Shishido asked.

"Since the end of last year," Fuji smiled, his tone cheering. "I know we are young, but look at Kunimitsu, he's yummy. Besides he's about to turn 14 anyway."

Tezuka gave an exasperated sigh, fingers massaging his temple. "Speaking of yummy. I must admit that Oshitari-kun looks quite….delectable without his glasses."

"Syuusuke."

"Daijoubu, Kunimitsu, I still prefer you."

"Who cares what Oshitari looks like," Gakuto sneered. "I hate that pompous ass."

"Me thinks the lady dost protest to much," Fuji laughed in English earning questioning looks. "Nevermind."

"You know I think we will be taking Divination this year," Jirou told his friend later in the dinning hall. "I bet Fuji-kun will get top marks in that class."

"I'd rather not take that class, but what's the alternative? Ancient Ruins?" Gakuto complained, looking to see if the doors had opened yet.

"Hey, I'm taking Ancient Ruins."

"Yeah, but your smart. Some kind of lazy super-tensai. I barely pass as it is. Finally."

The new students flooded the Dinning hall, again very few Fuyu's joined the table, even fewer joined Natsu. It was Haru and Aki, that got the massive flow of new 1st years, among them being two very loud Haru's. A girl name Oskada Tomoka and a boy name Horio, as they felt it necessary to shout it out.

"SEISHOUNEN!!! I just knew you would be in Haru, I was after all," a brown haired man yelled, running down to the Haru table and hugging the smallest first-year.

"Who is that?" Jirou mouthed. The people around him shrugged and continued to stare at the odd display.

"Yameru, oyaji," the black-green haired boy glared. "Can't I come to school without you making a scene."

"I'm allowed to be proud of my boy."

"Headmaster, if you would please," Echizen-sensei sighed in clear aggitation.

"HEADMASTER??"

"Hai, hai. I'm just proud of our little Ryoma making it into Haru. I was worried he would be in Fuyu with that attitude of his. Then again, his relatives split up pretty evenly. Yuki-chan in Natsu, and Kei-kun in Fuyu," the headmaster mused, coming back to the teachers table. Now the school understood why their headmaster wasn't seen often. He wasn't exactly headmaster like, was he?

"URUSAI, OYAJI!!" the boy yelled before taking a seat.

"Brat! Don't talk to me like that! I'm only thinking of you!"

"Do your job, damnit!"

"Fine, dig in," the man growled, stomping out of sight as the food appeared on the table. Everyone's eyes seemed to be trained on the headmaster's son. If they wanted anything, sucking up to this boy would be critical. Not that anyone would stoop that low.

With dinner over and their bellies full the students walked off to their dorms, making trite conversation as they went. "So that is your dear little cousin," Oshitari laughed. Gakuto did a double-take upon hear the familiar voice. He had not even recognized Oshitari and now they were walking besides each other.

"Ore-sama would not say 'dear', but yes, that is my cousin, Ryoma."

"And how are you related to Yukimura?"

"He is our second cousin. Ore-sama's mother and Ryoma's mother are sisters, Yukimura's mother is their first cousin, making him our second cousin," Atobe explained. "Would you like ore-sama to keep climbing the family tree?"

"No, no, that won't be necessary. The fangirls seemed to have acquired all the information they deemed necessary. "

Jirou gave a grand yawn, which apparently meant Oshitari must point it out to Atobe. Atobe gave an annoyed grunt before departing to his room. Jirou followed behind him, going to his own room and crashing without changing out of his robes.

---

When classes started Jirou wasn't really all that shocked to see most of the top students taking the same classes, the exception being Fuji who opted for Divination and Astronomy. Jirou dropped his muggle studies class in favor of Care of Magical Creatures and choose Ancient Ruins instead of Divination. He did NOT need to know how to read tea leaves. It seemed Atobe thought the same thing, as such had the exact same schedule as Jirou. That was odd though, because Yukimura, Sanada, and Tezuka had the exact same schedule as theirs as well.

"Welcome to Ancient Ruins," their sensei greeted the small class of third years. "Ancient Ruins is a great course for those of you pursuing a field in magical medicine, or perhaps a translator, or an explorer. Do not think this class will be cake. You will be learning a completely different language here and I would prefer you to work with partners. Your seat mate will be your partner. While you may be doing class work in a pair all homework should be handed in as two people, not one. Today, I would you like you to read the first chapter and copy the ruins on page 1-10."

"Don't be going to sleep. Ore-sama takes all courses seriously and ore-sama will not fail due to mudblood laziness."

"Language," their sensei berated.

"Read, got it," Jirou yawned, opening his book, and resting his chin on folded hands while his eyes skimmed the page.

"Ore-sama is serious."

"Serious, got it," Jirou answered back in his normal drowsing tone meaning he was already gone. Behind them Yukimura could not help but chuckle. "He's just sleepy, leave him alone."

"Ore-sama would rather not fail."

"And if you were partnered with anyone else, I would be worried as well. Jirou is the only person I know of that can sleep and learn at the same time. Read in a whisper that he can hear and he'll absorb the information like a sponge."

Atobe huffed, turning back to his book and beginning to read in a low whisper. Once again Yukimura was laughing at him. He did not have to take this just because they were related.

"Keep reading," Jirou mumbled in his sleep. Kami-sama, why was this mudblood so adorable?

On the morning of October 4th Atobe found the foot of his bed flooded with gifts from girls in all houses. He ignored these gifts and began dressing. His mother would have sent his new birthday gift and he would need to go to the owlery to retrieve said gift before someone else stole it. Walking the long path through the castle and up the stairs into the tall tower, he found his mother's tawny owl sitting proudly waiting his arrival.

The owl flew over to him holding the package out. Once relinquished of its delivery it ruffled its feather regally and flew off again. Atobe was about to leave when a familiar set of light blue eyes caught his eyes. The mudblood's owl was sitting on a perch staring at him, a velvet pouch in it's beak. He faintly remembered the owl being called Yuki. "Is that for ore-sama?"

Yuki gave a nod, but did not move. It seemed Atobe had to come to him not the other way around. Atobe had to admit, he liked this prissy little owl. Walking over to him, he took the small velvet bag and opened. Reaching his hand in, Atobe pulled out a silver chain with a Fuyu emblem attached to the end of it. He could easily tell this was no imposter silver, no crystal on the emblem. "Is this from your owner?" Yuki again nodded in the affirmative. Inwardly Atobe was smirking as he attached the chain around his own neck. It was neither to long nor to short and rested exactly where he liked.

Tucking the present under his robes, he took his mother's gift and began making his way back to his room. Perhaps he would buy the boy something in return, or perhaps he would merely give him a different gift.

----

"Qudditch! Quidditch, I love thee," Jirou sang, dancing about in his Quidditch robes, broom in hand.

"Stop that incessant singing!"

"Hai, buchou," Jirou said in mock seriousness. Unlike their previous buchou, Atobe was all seriousness, no room for goofing off. "Kabaji, you follow Mukahi and keep the Bludgers in check, understood?"

"Usu!"

"Ootori, ore-sama assumes you can keep the Quaffle in check."

Choutarou gave a small nod. Atobe wasn't sure why he choose this boy for Keeper but if didn't work, he could always switch him and Kabaji. "Shishido, your are our faster flier. Ore-sama expects you to catch the Snitch long before my 'dear' cousin."

"Whatever."

"Akutagawa. Oshitari. Keep the handling clean and the goals fast."

Oshitari gave a nod followed by a small chortle.

"What?"

"I'm just surprised that you actually know Jirou's name, that's all."

"Shut up and mount your broom."

The door opened and they took off into the air. The beautiful, blue, crisp air that Jirou loved so much. He wish he could just fly around the field instead of falling into line. Below Meino-sensei released the Bludgers in the air, followed by the Snitch which fluttered around teasingly, blowing her whistle she threw the Quaffle into the air, Tezuka catching it and beginning the game. The downfall, Jirou was smaller and was able to steal it back zooming off into the opposite direction. Fuji was on him in an instance, thankfully they had devised a plan for this.

Oshitari came to fly next to Jirou and Fuji watched waiting for the other to take the Quaffle. What he didn't expect though was the two jumping into the air and switching brooms allowing Jirou to score.

"Tricky," Fuji laughed good-heartedly. Thirty minutes of competitive game play passed, the score sitting at a comfortable 20-10 to Fuyu. That was until everything came crashing down. Before anyone could yell 'unicorn' Haru had won. The players were staring around in disbelief at what had just happened. Ryoma landed on the ground with the snitch clenched firmly in his left hand. How in the world….?

Even Shishido was lost for words. He had seen no sign of the snitch and somehow Echizen had caught it. How?

After the match, the locker room found Fuyu quite angry. They weren't out of the running for the cup yet, but one more loss and they would be. Sakaki entered the locker room casting an foreboding aura about. "Shishido is off the team."

"WHAT?"

"You lost miserably and I don't tolerate losers."

"The brat…"

"Do not make excuses. You made not attempt at even chancing the snitch, therefore your loss was an embarrassment to Fuyu and everything Fuyu stands for. You are off the team."

Slamming his broom into his locker, he stomped out of the locker room without a word to anyone.

----

Gakuto sat alone in the locker room. He should have laughed at Shishido for being kicked off, but he couldn't find it funny. Shishido may aggravate the hell out of him, but they were still friends and it didn't seem right that he got kicked off just like that. Then again, he was just grateful it wasn't himself. If he had been paying attention to the Seeker instead of Kikumaru he could have easily sent a Bludger toward the kid. Now they would have to play the girly-boy and Gakuto wasn't a very tolerate person. He liked the familiar, like fighting non-stop with Shishido.

"Damnit," he cursed, a aggravated tear falling from his eye.

"It's not your fault. Shishido lost so Shishido takes the punishment. Besides you two don't really seem to be close friends."

"Leave me alone Oshitari."

"I was merely trying to make you feel better."

"Why? Because you have nothing better to do?"

"Because I like you."

If Gakuto wasn't glaring at his locker, than he was glaring now. What kind of sick joke was Oshitari playing?

"None," Oshitari answered the voiced question.

"Yeah, whatever," Gakuto sighed, making to leave. Oshitari grabbed Gakuto's arm pulling him back. "Fine, you want to see what kind of game I'm playing," he whispered, leaning down and pressing their lips together. "I like you. Be my boyfriend."

----

Jirou wasn't sure what was going on with his suddenly emo friends. Correction, he knew why Shishido was so upset, Gakuto was the enigma. For the weeks past the match Gakuto had sat next to him not saying a word just being silent. Which for anyone that knew Gakuto meant the apocalypse was coming. Every time Jirou asked him what was wrong the red-head would mutter a small 'betsuni'. Now here they were, all three sitting on the couch next to each other not saying a word.

Oshitari stood telling Atobe he was going to bed. Gakuto's head snapped up to look at the blue-haired boy who still was not wearing his glasses. Gakuto muttered a small 'going to bed' before making to follow. Thinking this curious, Jirou hopped up and followed. Hiding behind a wall he listened in on the two's antics.

"I-uh….you know I'm only a half-blood, right?"

"I know this."

"Okay, then I'll give you a one-month trial period," Gakuto bargained.

"Well that's not very fair. Winter break is in a couple of weeks…."

"Oh well," Gakuto said cutting the other off. "That's not my problem."

When the two boys went quiet Jirou peered around the corner gasping in shock at the sight. Gakuto's arms wrapped tightly around Oshtari's neck, Oshitari's arms holding Gakuto firmly around the waist, their mouths open to each other in a deep kiss. Breaking the kiss, Gaktuo spoke first. "One month starting after winter break," he conceded.

"Good boy," Oshitari cooed, nuzzling Gakuto affectionately. It was then that Jirou stumbled out of his not-so-great hiding place, alerting the two to his presence. Jumping up, he attempted to cover his folly. "You guys are dating?"

"Probational dating," Oshitari answered with finger quotes. "Now how about a trial of my bed."

"Your pushing your luck, Oshitari."

"It's Yuushi, Gakuto-kun."

"It's about to be castrated," Gakuto growled, pulling out his wand and pointing it at a very delicate area.

"Feisty," Oshitari purred, pulling Gakuto into a tight hug. Jirou laughed at the two. Laughed harder than he had in weeks. At least one friend's problem was resolved and Gakuto had definitely found his match.

----

There was no need for dancing about anymore. The moment everyone left was the moment Jirou jumped into Atobe's bed. Though now it seemed different. He had become painfully aware of the body that lay next to him.

An arm wrapped around him pulling him into a warmer spooning position. Before he would have not found this odd. Stupid aniki and his sex talk. If the idiot had never brought it up, or brought up the idea of homosexuality than Jirou would not have to be fighting in inward battle to keep his body calm. He just had to keep reminding himself that Atobe did not think of him in that way. Sleep. Sleep would take his mind of all things sex related.

Normally Jirou was a deep sleeper. Very deep. An earthquake could not wake him. Therefore when he awoke in the early morning, around two, he tried to figure out what woke him. Atobe's arm was absent from his waist and he could here heavy breathing from next to him. The first thing that popped into his head was something dirty Kaji had described to him--masturbation. But Atobe didn't seem like the type to touch himself. Or was he? He was a guy and Kaji said all guys did it. His brother was so getting cursed the next time Jirou saw him. A nice tongue-tying curse would do the trick.

To make matters worse, Jirou felt his body reacting to the sounds. The sounds that had stopped. Oh no.

"Ore-sama knows your awake."

"No, I'm not," Jirou denied pathetically.

"You seem to have the same problem as ore-sama."

"Nope," Jirou denied again, covering his lower half so as nothing would be seen. A sinful hand wiggled it's way under the blanket, resting over the fabric of Jirou's thin night shorts. "Please stop."

"Ore-sama can promise only pleasure," he whispered, sliding his hand under the fabric and gripping the erection within. Jirou stiffened a moan that threatened to break out of his throat as the hand slid up and down him. "Go ahead, moan."

"Yadda ne!" Jirou protested, trying desperately to stop himself from gasping. Atobe released him, removing his hand and grabbing Jirou's own. He attempted to pull away as Atobe guided Jirou's hand to unfamiliar flesh. Atobe made no attempt to stifle a moan. Pulling Jirou to his back so his arm was not bent in an uncomfortable position, Atobe began to instruct him. "Slowly move your hand from base to tip, tightening your grip as you go."

Atobe's hand stayed on his as he showed him the proper way. Jirou had to close his eyes in disbelief. He was touching another guy, down there, and he wasn't pulling his hand away when Atobe's grip slackened. What was wrong with him? Imperisued! Atobe had to have used the Imperius curse on him, but he didn't hear the commanding voice in his head and he was aware of his own actions. He became more aware as the hand returned to his erection and began stroking it. This had to be a dream, he kept telling himself. Never in waking life would he be doing this.

When Jirou's hand stilled, Atobe tugged on him prompting him back into action.

"I-I can't," Jirou whispered.

Atobe leaned over, nipping playfully at his prey's ear. "Perhaps not, but you are enjoying this. Ore-sama touching in, you touching ore-sama."

Even if Jirou was shy about this, Atobe was not. His hand moved in a skillful manner over Jirou's aroused flesh, running his thumb over the tip and using the leaking pre-cum as an assisting agent. Jirou may have tried to stifle his moans, but as he reached that edge the blonde could not help but groan. Atobe found himself smirking in victory as the innocent mudblood bit down into Atobe's shoulder, groaning in completion.

Removing his hand from Jirou, he returned the hand to his own arousal helping Jirou jerk him to completion. Jirou merely stared as his hand was guided over the flesh. His eyes never left the purebloods face, as Atobe moaned in pure bliss of the ministrations. Moments later Jirou felt a warm substance flowing over his hand. He pulled his hand back quickly as if a snake had bitten him and just stared at it.

Using his wand he cleaned up the, now, sticky substance from his hand in body. For the duration of the night he slept on the edge of the bed, far away from his 'attacker'.

On Christmas morning Jirou, again, kept his distance from Atobe. He opened his presents and cheered quietly to himself about them. He was happy to see Shishido had not forgotten him, and had kept up his habit of buying Jirou more wizardry albums. Which Jirou immediately began playing on the record player and dancing to. He liked to dance, it was fun. Twirling and swirling. And all other things that went with dancing.

"Would you not do that?" Atobe called from his spot on the couch.

"I'm just dancing," Jirou laughed, spinning around.

"Exactly. Knock it off," Atobe said, sending a glare over the edge of his book. The oblivious blonde had no idea that he was moving his hips in a very sensual manner, and in doing so was 'exciting' the silver.

"Nope. You quite being a buzz kill. Dancing is fun." Giving an exasperated sigh, Atobe shut his book, placed and down and stood up.

Jirou gasped as he behind was pulled tightly to Atobe's lower region, alerting him to a very obvious problem. "Is it so fun now?" Atobe mused, in his low demanding tone.

A groan escaped Jirou's throat at the rolling of Atobe's hips into him. This felt far better than a hand on him. He knew what it was pressing into him, but he couldn't stop from continuing the movement of his hips. Now that Jirou thought about it, this seemed right. Kaji had said that sex was meant to be mostly instinctive. Right now, his instincts were telling him this was completely right

Slowly Atobe pulled them over to the couch, falling back onto it--Jirou firmly on his lap. Jirou wasn't one to take initiative in things like this, yet he was wondering what their fronts pressed together would feel like. Getting up, he turned around and straddled his captain. "Oh," his moaned in surprise of the electrifying feeling. Atobe seemed to approve as well. Swiftly Atobe gripped the hair at Jirou's nape pulling him into a deep tongued kiss.

This, of course, was beyond Jirou's knowledge and his tongue danced clumsily around the other. Instinct. Instinct, he repeated like a mantra.

Before anything more happened, the armor that guarded their room allowed entrance to someone. They jumped apart, to separate sides of the couch as Ootori Choutarou entered. The silver-haired second year just stood there staring, face becoming red.

"How much did you see?" Atobe asked.

"I-I wo-won't say any-anything," Choutarou stuttered.

"Anou…what are you doing back so early, Choutarou-kun?"

"Oh, betsuni."

"Really? Like really nothing, or your just saying nothing, because you don't want to explain what your really doing back," Jirou rambled in question form.

"Anou…the latter? I think?"

"Oh, okay. I'll keep it a secret then," Jirou winked, meaning he wouldn't ask anymore questions as long as Choutarou didn't mention what he did or didn't see.

"I-I'm just going to get what I came for and then….you know, I'll leave," he bowed, running back to the rooms. Atobe sent Jirou a smirk, said boy turning away with a blush like Choutarou's.

-----

Elation, was the one word Jirou could use to describe his feelings when winter break ended. After the whole deal with his instincts practically making him lose his virginity, he was glad to have a thirty people distance between himself and Atobe.

"Jirou!" Gakuto called, running up to his friend. Jirou could tell the red-head had been laughing, quite hard at that.

"What?"

"Shishido," he gasped, before bursting out laughing again.

"What about Shishido?"

Said point-of-joke took that opportunity to walk into the dinning hall. Jirou's eyes widened at the lack of hair flowing behind Shishido. It was gone, the hair Shishido loved so much, was all gone. Taking a seat, Shishido gave them a gruff 'ohayou.'

"Yo-your hair?"

"What about it?"

"It's gone."

"I noticed."

"Why is it gone?" Jirou elaborated.

"Collateral."

"For what?"

"To get back on the Quidditch team, okay?" Shishido snapped.

"Oh, please tell me you didn't get back on. That would be a quite punch line," Gakuto laughed

"What would be 'quite a punch line'?" Oshitari asked, taking a seat next to Gakuto instead of sitting down by Atobe.

"Shishido cut all his hair off to get back on the team," he pointed out.

"Yes, I heard about that. How you appealed to Kantoku for your spot back. How you went through intensive training to regain your spot and how Choutarou-kun gave up his spot for you, not to mention you slicing off all your hair. Atobe had to fix the entire line-up to accommodate the addition and loss."

"Atobe knew about this? When did it happen?" Jirou asked.

"During winter break, if I'm correct," Oshitari answered, looking to Shishido for confirmation.

"He knew? Why didn't he tell me?" Jirou whispered to himself.

"Why would he tell you?" three voices asked in legitimate curiosity. Jirou looked up. "He wouldn't. I meant Choutarou-kun, uh…he came back earlier during Christmas and…." he tried to cover up. "I-I'm going back to the dorms," Jirou said, standing up and making to leave. Shishido jumped up to follow him deciding he would like to lay down for a while.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" an angry voice yelled. The two friends looked at each other before heading to the library where the yell was coming from. Apparently they weren't the only two curious about the yells as a group of students had began to gather.

"I see the way you look at him. I'm not blind, Kunimitsu," Fuji yelled.

"Enough, Syuusuke, you are making a scene."

"No," he raised his wand, pointing it towards the ceiling. "But if you'd like me to, I can. You're cheating on me with him, aren't you?"

"Listen to yourself. He's a first year. He's merely my protégé nothing more."

"Again with the same lie. You know what they call me Kunimitsu. They don't call me a 'tensai' for nothing, I can see the way you stare at him!!"

"Syuusuke….."

"If want to know the way to look at a protégé then watch Yukimura and Akaya. Nothing there at all but admiration and respect!!"

Shishido grabbed Jirou's arm pulling him in the opposite direction towards their dorms. "I swear sometimes I feel like we are living in some fangirl's sick fantasy."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. All this drama and gay romance. I swear."

"That unethical, Shishido."

"Oh, I know that, but sometimes I feel like I'm living in one of those muggle books."

Jirou couldn't help but laughing. "Maybe someone has cast some kind of spell on you and you are in one of those boy's love books."

Shishido gave a shiver. "Don't even joke about that."

They entered the common room, ready to goof off before actually going to do homework or studying.

"You, mud blood…"

"Eh? Atobe? How did you get here?" Jirou asked, looking around for some secret way.

"While you two were distracted by Tezuka and Fuji drama ore-sama came directly here, considering we still have Ruins translations to finish."

"Fine, I'll go get my books."

Shishido to decided to do his homework now and get it out of the way so he could hang out with….never mind. It didn't matter who he was going to hang out with. They all sat at a common room table, books open. Jirou sat right next to Atobe pouring over the same book of Ruins, while Shishido sat across them doodling mindlessly in a dream journal for divination.

"I can't find this ruin. I've looked through my book a thousand times and can't find it," Jirou despaired. Atobe leaned over looking at the ruin, before leaning further over and grabbing….. "AH!!"…a book.

Shishido looked up to see Jirou half falling out of his chair. "You alright?"

"F-fine. Just fine. Spider," Jirou stuttered in explanation. "Thank you, Atobe-san," he thanked, taking the book and swatting Atobe's wandering hand off him. Thankfully, all molestation was done under the table and Shishido saw nothing.

"Allow ore-sama to find it for you," he said, reaching for the book, other hand wandering up Jirou's thigh. Atobe had a sadistic side that liked to see the blonde frazzled, so to speak. Jirou handed the book over, dropping his left hand to fight Atobe's off. Atobe fought him off, all the while keeping the pretense he was searching through the book. As their hands continued to swat at each other, in a freak twist of events, their fingers became interlocked and neither moved to pull their hands away.

"Why you blushing?" Shishido asked.

"Uh, this ruin looks dirty," Jirou answered, turning the book for Shishido to view.

"Haha…it does," Shishido laughed before looking back at his own book, hand combing through his very short hair.

Despite the distraction Atobe like to present during Ruins studying, Jirou felt confident for the final as long as he didn't have to work with Atobe. Getting to the semi-finals in Quidditch was another confidence booster. Apparently Fuji was quite pissed and refused to help his boyfriend, possibly ex, and the stupid brat win. Because of that Haru lost miserably to Fuyu even though Ryoma caught the snitch. Points to Shishido for staying on the chase the entire time. They were versing Natsu again for the cup. It was to be an exhilarating match, right on White Day.

Now there were fangirls lining the stadium to watch the all-boys Quidditch teams verse each other. Jirou lay on a bench half-asleep trying to ignore the screams while his team changed.

"That's a nice necklace, Atobe. Your mother send that to you," Oshitari asked, staring at the silver chain that adorned Atobe's slender neck. Jirou cracked an eye open, surprised to see the necklace he bought Atobe for his birthday.

Atobe raised a hand touching the necklace. "It was a gift, but not from ore-sama's mother. The gold ring I've been wearing periodically was from mother. She should know ore-sama does not like gold jewelry, and yet continually she sends gold. Platinum is much more expensive."

"So if your mother didn't send it to you, who did that your actually wearing it. I know for a fact you hate wearing pointless jewels, and I know your not that fond of necklaces," Oshiatri continued.

"Holy shit, do you actually have a girlfriend, that can actually tolerate you?" Shishido asked in pure shock and disbelief. "Please give me her name so I can send my condolences."

Atobe turned on him with a fierce glared. "Would you like to find yourself off the team again?"

"Whatever."

Girlfriend? Jirou wasn't a girl. But he didn't think he and Atobe were dating, yet Atobe was wearing the necklace Jirou had bought for him. Did he know Jirou bought it for him? Probably not.

They had lost to Natsu again--Yukimura is unbelievably good--yet Atobe didn't seem to angry about it. Angry enough to pull Jirou into his bedroom and proceed to molest him, yes. But nothing beyond that. Had Shishido and Gakuto saw Atobe pull Jirou they probably would have jump to, correct, conclusions. Though Atobe didn't do anything to bad, just pressed Jirou to the wall and kiss him senseless among grinding against him to completion.

At least the arrival of finals meant the begging of the end of the year. Thankfully, his Ruins sensei took pity upon him and his unknown plight and did not have them work in partners. With that in mind, Jirou felt as if he maintained his number 5 spot. Come May 5th Jirou didn't think he would survive. It had somehow got out that it was his birthday and he was mobbed by girls. Thought, curiously enough, halfway through the day the fangirls receded and did not approach him anymore. The back of Jirou's mind was saying Atobe had a hand in it. Oh well, he had a present he wanted and that was a necklace that matched Atobe's only, according to a nosy Gakuto, it was platinum not silver. Not to raise suspicion, Jirou kept the necklace tucked securely in his robes.

When the year ended, Fuji and Tezuka had reconciled--thought Fuji gave Tezuka a very serious warning. Yukimura and Sanada had been caught in a classroom doing no one knew what. Jirou maintained his top five position and Jirou found out a very juicy piece of information. For the longest time he worried about someone finding out about what Atobe and he did during winter break, but apparently Shishido did not have the same qualms. Considering he always claimed to be straight he sure knew how to tongue another boy and not just another boy, their kouhai!! Shishido was making out with Choutarou!!! Oh, the funness!

At the station Atobe pulled Jirou aside, demanding Jirou's address, which he handed over. It made Jirou wonder if Atobe even knew his name. The pureblood always referred to him as 'mudblood' or on occasion 'Akutagawa'.

"Ore-sama expects you to respond in the event ore-sama is gracious enough to write to you."

"Sure," Jirou shrugged. He hopped off the train, joining up with his family. Kaji immediately ran up to him asking him for all the dirty details of his first sexual experience. Jirou blushed, saying he didn't do anything like that.

"Don't lie," Kaji scolded him. "I see the hickey on your neck."

"NANI?!" Jirou shrieked, handing slapping over his neck.

"Haha…got you. There is nothing there, but that proves there was something there at one point. Give me all the details. And I mean measurements. Boobs, hips…lets go. Lets go."

It would take crucio to get any information out of him. In no way would he tell ANYONE what happened that school year.

-Year 3 Owari-


	4. Year 4

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

"I told you, aniki, I'm still a virgin!"

"But you got to second base, right?"

"Sure," Jirou agreed, wanting nothing more for his brother to leave him alone so he could sleep. Kaji jumped onto his brother's bed, shaking the petite form. "Tell me or face the tickle."

Jirou flipped over his wand pointed at his brother's stomach. "Get off or face the eternal tickle."

"That's cheating."

"Nope, completely fair."

Kaji reluctantly climbed off the bed going over to Jirou's parchment cluttered desk. "Okay, so who you been writing all summer?"

"Shishido and Gakuto, like always."

"How about these," he asked, picking up a pile of unsigned letters. "They almost look like letters from a lover." Jirou clambered off the bed yanking the letters away. "Oh, defensive much?"

"See this word, 'mudblood'? It's an insult. A horrible insult that means dirty blood, it is almost as bad as the f-word."

"Someone teasing you? Giving you a hard time? If so…."

"No, its nothing, aniki. Don't worry about it." If anything Jirou liked the way Atobe called him 'mudblood'. Did that make him a masochist? No, definitely not. He didn't delight from physical pain.

"Jirou, get down here!" their father yelled. Storing his wand saftely in his jeans Jirou made his way downstairs, making sure to pull Kaji with him. His brother would search the room if left alone.

"JIROU!!"

"Gakuto? What are you doing here?"

"I got Quidditch Tickets," he exclaimed, waving the blue tickets in the air. "Dancing Sakura versus Dragon's Fury. Masuda Akito against Shouba Takeru!"

"I thought the tickets were all sold out?"

"Owl brought 'em. Had my name on 'em and everything. And check this out, they are VIP box seats. Can he come? He can stay the rest of the summer with my family and everything," Gakuto begged.

"Has your family already agreed to this?" Suika asked, not wanting to intrude.

"Yeah, they love Jirou and Shishido is coming too."

"And how long is this Quidditch thing?" Kyou asked.

"Anou….till they catch the Snitch. Could be 5 minutes, could be 5 days, you never really know," Gakuto shrugged.

"Kaa-san. Tou-san, can I go? PLEEEEAAAASEEE!" Jirou begged. "I want to see Shouba-kun fly. Please, pretty please?"

"I don't see why not," Kyou shrugged. "Go pack…." he began, but the two boys were already running upstairs to Jirou's room. Gakuto pushed the door open delighting in the bedroom. "Now this looks normal," he said, looking at all the moving posters on Jirou's walls, the opened spell books, the quills and ink, the lay-about parchment.

"Yeah, I got kind of messy," Jirou smiled, scratching the back of his head. "My clothes are already in my trunk, I just need to pack a few more things. Put those books and stuff in my trunk, please," Jirou requested going over to Yuki's cage. He opened the little door letting Yuki out. "We are going to Gakuto's house. You can go on ahead okay?" The snowy owl gave a nod, before taking off out the window.

"Okay, its all in there. Not very neatly, but its in there."

"You get my Ancient Ruins book."

"Got all your books, quill and ink, and spare parchment," Gakuto listed off.

"Alright. You can carry my broom and Yuki's cage and I'll drag my trunk," Jirou said, handing over the said items. Gakuto gladly took the cage, seeing as the volatile owl wasn't within. They stumbled down the stairs into the living room.

"Your house is still connected to the Floo Network so mother gave me Floo Powder," Gakuto said taking out the small pouch.

"I'll see you guys, next summer," Jirou told them, giving them all hugs. "And I already cleaned out all those letters so don't think you can search my room," Jirou told his elder brother. "Damnit," Kaji cursed.

Jirou took a handful of Floo powder from Gakuto and stepped into the fire place with his trunk. "Mukahi household," he shouted, his body spinning through the grates towards his destination. Like his previous experience with Floo, he found himself stumbling out of the fireplace. "Opps, came out a little fast," a voice laughed catching Jirou. He looked to see a slender, red-haired girl, balancing him. She looked like a feminine older version of Gakuto, but a mirror version of Gakuto's mother.

"Nee-san, don't molest him, he's to young for you," Gakuto called coming out of the fireplace.

"Hey, that cranky little owl just got here," another Mukahi called, holding the struggling owl, who was attempting to nip at his fingers. "He's a fast flier, I must say."

"Oh, I'd let Yuki-chan go, he's cranky because I woke him from his nap," Jirou answered.

"Jirou, this is my older siblings, Ami and Sora. They're twins. Fraternal, obviously."

Sora released the owl, who zoomed away towards Jirou. "Dear sister, he is only 14, you should not molest him."

"Dear brother, how can you deny he is absolutely adorable," Ami cooed, petting his blonde mess of curls. "Oh, what's this," she asked, pulling at the chain that had revealed itself during Floo travel. "A necklace with the Fuyu emblem? You know there is an old tale at Kyoutoku, that if you buy someone your house symbol and they buy you one in return, you are destined to be together forever."

Jirou's eyes widened. "Really? I didn't know that."

"It's a bullshit rumor, that gives girls hope. That's why you see a lot of Valentine's gift with the emblem on it," Gakuto told him. "Come on, my room is on the third floor," Gakuto told him, motioning for Jirou to follow.

"Nice to meet you," Jirou bowed, moving to follow Gakuto up the stairs. "Is that true? About the emblem thing."

"Some people think so. Apparently it's how my parents hooked up. Mom was a Haru and Dad a Fuyu. In their sixth year Dad gave her a bracelet with the Fuyu emblem on it and Mom gave him a ring with Haru's and they've been together ever since."

Jirou hadn't known about that when he bought the necklace for Atobe. Had Atobe known about it when he bought the necklace for Jirou? Jirou wasn't stupid, he knew Atobe bought the necklace--he was the only one with enough money to.

"This is my room," Gakuto said, breaking Jirou from his reverie. They entered the room. Two cots set up on either side of Gaktuo's bed, a large Dancing Sakuras poster over said bed. Clothes were thrown everywhere, books disregarded, parchment strewn every which way, Gakuto was quite a messy person. "Mom and Dad are picking up Shishido, they should be here soon."

"When are we leaving for the match?"

"Tomorrow morning. The match is tomorrow night. The tickets came just in time, right?"

"Yeah, but at the same time it seems kind of suspicious to me."

"I agree with that, and that is what Yuushi said, but…."

"Whoa, wait. Yuushi? I thought you were only temporarily dating?"

Gakuto turned away with a blush. "We made it a bit more permanent, okay? Anyways, Yuushi is going so, yeah."

"Gakuto. Sora. Ami, we're back," a melodic voice sounded, Jirou recognized this voice as Gakuto's mother.

If it was one thing Jirou could say, it's that Gakuto and Shishido knew how to get along in front of the Mukahi family. Not one outburst at all during lunch, dinner, niceties, nothing. Then again, Jirou was to focused on the flying dishes to pay attention. It was so fun watching Gakuto's mother cook using only magic. Come bedtime he was to tired to know if they started fighting with all that pent up energy from having to be decent to each other.

Needless to say when Ami was waking him the next morning, he did not want to get up. His dream was so nice, why ruin it? It was only at the word Quidditch that Jirou jumped up and dressed in his muggle attire. Gakuto's mother had a quick breakfast waiting for them downstairs, and promising she would do their shopping for them while they were gone. Gakuto's father was waiting to take them to the portkey that would take them to the Quidditch site. Unfortunately Gakuto's parents were not able to acquire tickets. Ami and Sora did, but they were not as good as the three boy's.

"You five behave. Be safe. Don't talk to strange muggles. No cursing muggles. No using magic on muggles. Alright, off you go."

The small group gathered around the pail, each putting a hand on it. Even though Jirou had never traveled by portkey before, he read enough to know when to spot one. The rusted old bucket glowed a bright blue, before they were all sucked into a perpetual vortex. Jirou felt he was going to be sick. It felt as if he were spinning faster than when he used Floo network and all to suddenly they came crashing to the ground in a heap. "Portkey 247 from Tokyo, arrived on time," a wizard said, marking in his clipboard before grabbing the used portkey and dropping it into a box. Right after them another small group of people appeared gripping an old muggle book. "Portkey 248 from Tokyo, on time. Please follow the path up to the ticket teller campsite. Please note all rules while in the muggle campsite, please use only muggle money and please restrict all magic use to inside your tent. Thank you and please enjoy the match."

They made down the path, the small group of families following behind them. Bright yellow magical arrows pointed the direction to a heavily crowded campsite. A middle-aged bearded man stared at the chaos in disbelief. "Never in my life have I seen this many people here," he muttered, groaning in annoyance at the arrival of more patrons. "Names."

"We're the Mukahi plot," Sora smiled brightly.

"Right, that's 7500 yen for the tent and plot."

Sora pulled out the bills looking at them curiously. "I think it's this one. Dear sister, dear little brother, do you know which to hand over?"

"Why would I know?" Gakuto asked. Jirou stepped forward and pulled out the necessary bills and handing them to the irritated keeper. "Being muggle-born has it's advantages," Jirou smiled to them. He noticed the two families behind them were also struggling with the use of muggle money and assisted them. They smiled and bowed in thanks to him. The caretaker grabbed three maps, shoving them into their hands before pointing them in the right direction.

"Such a bad temper," Ami tsk'd. They handed the map to Jirou and allowed the barely awake boy to navigate through the mass of people. It seemed not everyone was adhering to the no magic rule and flaunted it. "Plot 27," Jirou yawned.

"Oh, here it is," Sora cheered, ducking into the small looking muggle tent. Jirou followed suit not even bothering to marvel how huge it was inside. All he cared about was collapsing on one of the five beds and sleeping. Sleeping was good.

"Oi, Jirou, wake up. You've been sleeping all day!!" Gakuto called, shaking his friend awake.

"I have?" Jirou yawned.

"Yeah, here I got you some Dragon's Fury stuff to wear," Gakuto told him, handing him the merchandise. Jirou looked at the stuff, seeing a pendant with the Dragon's Fury emblem on it that recited the member's name, a scarf that ended with a dragon's head, and a small waving flag that also bore the Dragon's Fury colors. "Sugoi! Thank you, Gakuto," he cheered, wrapping the scarf around his neck. He choose not to comment about the chain of Sakura blossoms Gakuto bore around his neck.

"Let's go, you two. Everyone is heading to the stadium," Ami cheered. Jirou jumped up following Gakuto out to join the large crowd of people moving towards the Quidditch stadium. They walked for a good mile before the stadium even came into view and even then it took another one or two to make it to the entrance. Wizards were walking through the crowd at the gates, checking tickets and pointing people in the right direction.

"This is a lot of people."

"Of course. This is the match that determines which team represents Japan in the Finals," Shishido informed him. "Each country can only have one team to represent them in the World cup. Everyone thinks Dancing Sakuras will be the upset and defeat Dragon's Fury to represent Japan."

"Tickets," the wizard asked holding out his wand. Ami and Sora handed theirs over and the wizards pointed them up the left path. Gakuto handed over their tickets and the wizard looked at them oddly. "I shall escort you personally to your seats. Hey, Koda, take over for me!" The wizard led them to the right, and up the stairs going towards the top where the VIP box resided. He knocked on the door before opening it. "Excuse me, I have some boys here that seem to have Gold VIP tickets and I wanted to confirm they are real."

"They are my guests. It's okay," a soft voice said, ushering them inside. "I'm glad you guys made it."

"Choutarou, you sent the tickets?" Shishido asked in disbelief.

"Uh yeah, I just didn't want to tell you guys. My dad will be up soon and you can meet him."

Jirou looked about the box, with its plush couches instead of benches, fine people, and complimentary drinks, this was truly VIP. The door opened revealing a man that looked like an elder version of his son.

"The team is looking good. I hope they yield excellent results," he stated.

"Otou-san, these are my friends," Choutarou addressed the man.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am glad Choutarou has managed to make friends, he's quite a shy delicate boy," the man said, ruffling his son's hair. "Ah, my name is Ootori Shikouji, by the way."

Gakuto's mouth dropped. "As in the owner of the Dancing Sakuras, Ootori Shikouji? Your father is the owner of my favorite Qudditch team??"

"That's kind of why I didn't want to tell you guys. People use to pretend to be my friend all the time just to get free tickets and stuff," Choutarou blushed.

"Oh, Atobe-kun, so glad you could make it," Ootori-san called turning to greet the heir that had just entered. "Will your parents be joining you?"

"Father is away on business, but mother will be along in a moment."

"Hold on, do you happen to be related to Ootori Nozomi, the Chaser?"

"She's my older sister," Choutarou answered.

"Damn, your family is awesome."

Atobe brushed pass them to take a seat in the front row. Ignoring the prissy pure-blood, the boys took their seats. Jirou plopping down in the first row, to get a great show. Gakuto sat next to him, while Choutarou and Shishido sat in the second row--probably holding hands, Jirou snickered. Right before the match started, a platinum blonde woman entered the box, coming to take a seat in the front row next to Atobe, effectively pushing Atobe closer to Jirou. The woman turned to look at the boys and scoffed. Jirou could see her eyes were the same icy blue as the boy next to her. "Keigo, face forward."

"Ore-sama is, mother. You need not worry about ore-sama's appearance in public."

"Very good. Do not associate yourself with these people."

"We can hear you," Shishido and Gakuto yelled at her. A man--Jirou assumed was the commentator--stepped forward, placed his wand to his throat, and began speaking in a loud boisterous voice. He told everyone to put their hands together for Dancing Sakura. Jirou leaned forward to see a large Sakura tree burst forth from the ground, the Sakura fully blossomed. The Sakura burst forth falling from the tree like a great wave, the all girls team appearing out of nothing under the wave. "Sugoi!" Jirou whispered, as the girls flew around the stadium spreading petals as they went. Suddenly the tree and blossoms burst into flames, part of the flames wrapping themselves into the form of a dragon. The Dragon's Fury team appeared inside the fire dragon as the flame turned from red to green to blue. The girls glared at them as they circled around them tauntingly before getting into their positions. The crowd roared with shouts of 'Akito-chan' and 'Takeru-kun'.

The commentator stepped forward and announced the start of the game, shooting the golden snitch from the tip of his wand. The Quaffle shot into the air, Ootori Nozomi claiming it and shooting off towards the goal. Choutarou cheered for his sister, but not to loudly. Jirou was glued to the edge of his seat as the Quaffle passed hands so quickly it was hard to keep up. These were true professionals. While he was occupied watching the high-speed game, he felt a hand grip his, fingers locking with each other. Jirou looked back at Atobe who was casually watching the game, apparently ignoring the fact that he was holding Jirou's hand.

"100-110," the commentator announced as another goal was scored. They had already been playing for two hours and no sign of the Snitch. Jirou leaned back against the plush sofa, and closed his eyes for a brief rest. Atobe's hand had left his sometime ago, when his mother turned to make sure her son was keeping up appearances. And that meant not holding hands with muggle-borns. When Jirou awoke from his brief nap, the score was 230-260 and it was well into the early morning. A sudden gust of cool air prompted him to fully open his eyes as the two seekers tore past the VIP box. People in the audience--who had also became quiet--awoke fully with shouts of 'the snitch'. The chasers ignored their seekers focusing on scoring more points.

Jirou stood as well as the other people around him to see the two seekers fighting each other for the tiny gold ball. Masuda dodge out of the way as a bludger soared her way, but quickly rejoined the chase. Obviously that bludger had pushed her nerve as she slammed into Shouba and reached her arm forward for the snitch. Shouba repeated the action, knocking her back. In a flash, Masuda jumped forward off her broom towards the snitch and began plummeting to the ground. Everyone was silent and breathless as she slammed to the ground, from twenty feet up. If she had the snitch the game was over, if she didn't the game was still over. Slowly she raised her now broken arm into the air, showing the fluttering gold ball.

"Dancing Sakura Win!!!"

The spectators erupted into cheers and screams, as did Gakuto. The girls landed on the ground, running to their fallen player. Shouba followed suit, playing the part of the worried boyfriend. It was hard being lovers and competing against each other. He picked her up, carrying her bridal style up the stairs through the crowd toward the VIP box, where the trophy was housed. Medic wizards met them at the door to take her, but the team refused to let her go until they had the trophy--that would be what Akito wanted. The owners presented the trophy to the girls, who held it up to the crowd. After the trophy ceremony the medic wizards took Akito to heal her up, nice and good; Shouba choosing to stay with her.

"Would you dive off like that, Shishido?" Gakuto teased when they returned to the tent.

"Like hell. I love Qudditch, but we are only playing school level. I wouldn't jump off my broom like that."

"It's five am, go to sleep," Jirou grumbled.

"Cranky," Gakuto laughed, still fully awake.

----

It was a different experience not having his parents to see him off like they had the past two years, but he handled. He was just eager to get away from Gakuto's siblings. There was something weird about them. They were either both gay or had some kind of complex for each other. Then again, Jirou felt like Ami had a Lolita complex. Plus those two were just to happy, what was up with them?

They got their usual compartment, Choutarou sitting with them, though they were joined by someone new.

"Yuushi!" Gakuto cheered, glomping onto his boyfriend and making-out with him in earnest. Wow, they had a complete flip over the summer. Now they were all over each other like they couldn't get enough.

"YOU GUYS HAD SEX!!!" Jirou gasped, a little to loud. Gakuto slammed the compartment door shut, hoping no one heard that.

"Tell the world why don't you."

"I can't believe you and he…..Gakuto…" Jirou stuttered, while Choutarou blushed.

"It just happened, okay? We were hanging out, and it started raining…."

"So you guys decided to have sex?" Shishido asked, disgust lining his voice.

"Like he said, it just happened. We didn't plan on it," Yuushi reiterated.

"Look, we were changing out of our wet clothes, no one was home, and I made the first move and kissed him," Gakuto told them. "It went downhill from there."

"More like amazingly uphill."

"You can't tell my parents! They would kill me if they knew I had sex," Gakuto pleaded.

"I won't say anything," Jirou promised. They looked at Shishido who stared off in the distant, refusing to make any such promise. "Shishido-san," Choutarou chided, elbowing him softly. "Fine, I promise. I guess."

"I should probably go tell Atobe I am sitting with Gakuto lest he thinks I am committing mutiny," Oshitari laughed, kissing Gakuto on the forehead before leaving.

"So what'd it feel like?"

"Urgh, Jirou, don't ask that," Shishido complained, not wanting to hear about Mukahi in such positions.

"It hurt, horribly."

Jirou looked at him in utter confusion. "But the way Oshitari was talking, it was incredible."

"Oh it was after the initial push, you could say. When he entered me it felt like I was being torn in half, but after that pain went away it was….just wow. Now I just keep wanting more."

"It was really that good?"

"Mm-hmm," Gakuto hummed. "Don't go doing it just cause I did, okay? Wait till you find the right person."

"Because Oshitari is totally your soul mate."

"Shishido-san," Choutarou sighed.

-----

"Mmmmm…..dinner was sooooo good," Jirou yawned, collapsing back onto the common room couch.

"Its always good," they reminded him.

"True," he laughed, hand idly playing with his necklace.

"I've been meaning to ask who gave that to you," Gakuto said, remembering when Jirou had told him about the birthday present.

"My business."

"Come on, I want to know who you are going to marry. Assuming you gave the giver a necklace."

"I did," Jirou nodded. "I actually gave mine first."

"Man, that's like a marriage propasal right there."

"But I didn't know about the whole emblem switching thing."

"Wait, that's a Fuyu emblem. She's a Fuyu?" Shishido asked, looking around the crowded common room hoping to see a sign of a Fuyu emblem.

"My business," Jirou reminded in sing-song. "Well, I'm going to bed. Oyasumi nasai."

"Hey, wait were not through with you!" Unison, scary. Jirou walked down the boy's hall, by passing his room for his 'second bedroom'. Knocking lightly a low 'Enter' came from within. Jirou slid the door open to see Atobe propped up in bed reading by wand light, as per usual. "Did you know about the emblems?" Jirou asked, getting straight to the point.

"Those who trade emblems are destined to wed."

"Well I didn't know about that whole deal when I…."

"You assume so readily that ore-sama bought that for you, ahn?"

"Yes. This is platinum. It's not exactly cheap and a lot of the people that have seen it automatically assume it is silver or white gold. Besides, you prefer platinum."

Atobe looked up at him with a smirk. "Smart boy."

"You think I'm stupid?"

"Quite the opposite," Atobe told him, standing from his bed and advancing. "You are the smartest…" he gripped Jirou's chin. "…mudblood ore-sama has…." he leaned in, Jirou frozen into place--his back against the wall. "…ever laid eyes upon." Before Jirou could make a sound of protest their lips were sealed together, Atobe's sinful tongue worming its way into the innocent cavern.

For some reason Jirou could not find the will to pull away; in fact his arms wrapped around Atobe's neck of their own accord. Actually to be perfectly honest, Atobe just tasted really good and Jirou wanted more--craved more.

"Opps, seems I am disturbing you," Oshitari's laughing voice said, effectively breaking them apart.

"Th-This is-isn't wh-what it looks li-like," Jirou gasped.

"It looks like you two making out against the wall, with Atobe's hands firmly on your ass."

Jirou's face turned bright red. "There something you wanted Oshitari?" Atobe asked in a dangerous tone.

"I was curious, you could say. Jirou could you take off that necklace?"

"My necklace?"

"Just for a moment," Oshitari smiled. Jirou removed his arms from Atobe's neck to unclasp the necklace and hand it to Oshitari. "Do you still have that odd tingling sensation in your spine? Do you still feel drawn to him?"

"I-I…." What was he getting at?

"You think ore-sama would sink as low as to charm that necklace."

"Jirou is the innocent type, hardly one to go for the big bad wolf."

"I kind of want him to kiss me again," Jirou answered with a blush.

"Okay. You can have this back then," he smiled, clasping the necklace back around Jirou's neck. "Just looking out for you. Continue on then," he laughed, leaving the room and sliding the door shut.

Jirou swallowed the lump in his throat, looking between the door and Atobe. "I-uh-I should go to bed," he chuckled nervously, pushing away from Atobe and running to his room. Atobe scowled in annoyance, if Oshitari had not walked in he would have received his birthday present early. Stupid nosy bastard.

--

"Don't be angry. I just didn't want Jirou to lose his virginity if he was under the influence of a charm. But it seems he has legitimate feelings for you. Makes me wonder if you reciprocate."

"Ch'," Atobe scoffed, turning his attention back to his Transfiguration sensei. Why did Oshitari have to question him? If he was so desperate for sex, there were plenty of women to give it to him.

"If your so desperate to have sex, there are plenty of girls that would be willing."

"Ore-sama is NOT desperate."

"You're desperate, but not for mindless sex. You're desperate for him, for innocent little muggle-born Jirou."

"Like hell."

"Yes, you are. Don't even deny it. I know he gave you that emblem, that you wear so close to your heart, and I know you gave him his. The question is: Is it mere affection you feel, or has the great Atobe Keigo fallen in love?"

"Hurry up Jirou," Gakuto yelled.

"You go on ahead," the blonde smiled. "I need to talk with Ryuuzaki-sensei."

"Whatever," Gakuto shrugged, wondering why anyone would WANT to stay after class. Atobe did not linger around lest he seem suspicious. Plus he had to ponder upon Oshitari's valid question.

Jirou walked up to his sensei's desk, the old woman smiling at him kindly--she liked cute things. "Anou…sensei? I was wondering what it would take to become an animagus."

"Oh? And who may I ask is inquiry about the art?"

"Me. I want to be an animagus."

She smiled, giving him the once over. "And what kind of animal would you turn into it?"

Jirou gave a shrug. "I don't know. I was thinking a bunny or maybe a kitten. Always a kitten and not a cat. I want to be a small animal."

"I think you would make a perfect kitten. What with all that sleeping you do. May I wonder why you want to be an animagus?"

"Truthfully, I'm tired of my naps being disturbed. I just want to cuddle up in a nice secluded spot and nap. Kittens are good at that, that's kind of why I am leaning towards kitten."

Ryuuzaki laughed. Only Jirou would think of being a kitten just to laze about and sleep. Standing up she walked to her bookshelf, pulling a tattered old book off the shelf. "If you were any other student, I would tell you no. Most students wish to become animagi to cause mischief or just to have the power, but I think you would be a very cute animagus. Read this book, and report here every Thursday for training, alright?"

"Hai! Arigatou, sensei," Jirou bowed, taking the book and running off to his next class.

--

"Whatcha reading?"

"A book. That's the thing we use for classes," Jirou told Gakuto, who looked turned off.

"Reading? For fun? Yuushi does that all the time. Annoying romance novels, all the time!"

"I can hear you Gakuto."

"I know! Get the hint! Anyways, reading for fun? And sneaking off every Thursday? You having secret meetings with a girl?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing," Jirou laughed at his own joke. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Atobe's hand grip his book hard, like he was angry.

"She the one that gave that necklace to you?"

"NO!! Ew…no!"

"Just asking. Where is Shishido? I need someone to yell at," Gakuto sighed, looking around the common room and seeing no sign of the brunette.

"Hm, he's probably in his room making out with Choutarou-kun."

"What?!"

"Hm? Did I say something?"

"Your not that innocent Jirou. I heard you say something."

"No you didn't."

"Fine, don't tell me."

"I wont."

"ARGH!! Hey, buchou, when is next practice?"

With out skipping a beat Atobe announced Thursday midday, coincidence it coincide with Jirou's 'meetings'.

"Then I can't go," Jirou told him, not looking up from his book. Damn, he should have known there would be a registry test.

"You will be present or risk being off the team."

"Then I will have to risk you kicking me off, Atobe-san. Because I have something more important to take care of on Thursday. And I bet Sakaki-sensei will give me full permission to skip practice. Anywho, I have studying to do. Ja ne!"

Atobe did not like this. He did not like it one bit.

----

"Very good, Jirou-kun. Merely two months and you have managed to have a tail and ears," Ryuuzaki complimented.

"Two months? Has it really been that long already? Wow, time flies by fast."

"Yes, you started training around the 16th of August and it's October 4th today, so close to two months."

Jirou's eyes widened. "TODAY is October 4th? Today?"

"Yes."

"Oh no, I forgot!"

"Something the matter?"

"It's a friend's birthday today, and I forgot because we had double classes today, and with Quidditch practice and lessons tonight. I just forgot, oh, and it's already so late. He's probably already in bed," Jirou despaired.

"Run along then. Hopefully you can catch your friend before he goes to bed and wish him a happy birthday."

"Arigatou. See you next Thursday."

Quick as lightning Jirou tore down the halls towards the Fuyu dorms. Atobe was going to be so mad at him for forgetting. They had classes together and Quidditch together and not once did Jirou say Happy Birthday. No, he had been to focused and excited for his animagus lesson that night. Not only that, he had completely forgot to get Atobe something. Entering the dorms, Jirou ran to the boy's hall to see the silver necklace he gave Atobe hanging by his own door. Taking it, Jirou knew Atobe was more than mad at him, but he wasn't sure why. Walking the short distance to Atobe's room he knocked lightly before entering.

Atobe laid in his bed, curled under the covers seemingly asleep. "Happy Birthday, Atobe-kun. I am truly sorry that I forgot," he whispered, bowing low.

"If you were sorry, you would not have forgotten. Funny, how ore-sama could care less if people forgot my birthday, but you--a lowly mudblood--forgets and ore-sama feels like going on a rampage," Atobe said from under his covers.

"I-I've just been really busy."

"Meeting with a woman?"

"A professor. I've been taking extra lessons with Ryuuzaki-sensei every Thursday. I just didn't want to tell anyone," Jirou stuttered.

Atobe sat up in his bed peering into Jirou's eyes, searching for signs of a lie. "Come here."

"I…we can't…someone will here if you do anything."

Pulling out his wand Atobe pointed it at his walls. "Muffliato! And now they can't. Come here."

Slowly, cautiously, Jirou stepped up to the bed. "Remove your clothes."

"NANI?!"

"There is only one thing ore-sama wants from you."

Jirou was sometimes slow on the uptake, but he wasn't stupid. "My virginity."

"Quick, aren't you? Yes, ore-sama desires you, and ore-sama needs the answer to a question."

"By taking me?"

"Yes."

"I-I'm scared t-to…you know, do that."

"Then allow ore-sama to take complete control," Atobe smooth talked, reaching forward and pulling Jirou down onto the bed.

"I-even if you….I still…."

"Shut up," Atobe sighed, taking Jirou's lips into a kiss. "Wait," Jirou gasped. "Put this back on," he said, holding the chain up. Atobe took the necklace and secured it back around his neck before diving in once again. Slowly, he removed Jirou's school robes tossing them aside to the floor, leaving the boy merely in his pants and shirt. The shirt was quickly removed and tossed aside with Jirou's robes. Jirou moaned in disappointment when Atobe's lips left his own, in search of another part of Jirou's body. He gasped out when that hot mouth enclosed around a nipple, biting hard-- tongue followed the bite soothing the pain. He repeated the process again, Jirou half way between a groan of pain and one of delight; but his lower half spoke loud enough.

"I didn't think you would be one to enjoy the pain."

"You just used 'ore' instead of 'ore-sama'," Jirou laughed, earning another hard bite. "Itai! That time it hurt!!"

"Lets try this, don't speak unless it is to beg or moan."

Jirou stuck his tongue out in response. If he was about to give his virginity away, he wasn't going to do it quietly. "Take off your shirt," he demanded. Atobe sighed in exasperation before removing the thin article that was his night shirt. Jirou's eyes widened at the sight of Atobe's muscles stretched out as he pulled his shirt off. Never before had he seen the pureblood in this light, he was….sexy.

Leaning up, he began to lick a path from navel to neck, Atobe stilling allowing him to continue. Once at his neck Jirou began to suck playfully, biting every now and then for added fun. This was fun. They hadn't done more than kiss and play, but it was fun. This must have been what Kaji had been talking about. That instinct that took over your mind and led your body.

Atobe gripped Jirou's shoulders, lowering the blonde back to the bed before kissing him softly on the lips. Butterfly kisses followed, going down to Jirou's neck, shoulder, chest, navel, and even lower to his pants line. Eagerly, Atobe removed Jirou's pants and underwear in one movement.

Jirou shivered as Atobe began to lick him from base to tip. Obviously Atobe had experience or had been planning this for quite a while. Atobe lowered his mouth over the tip sucking lightly as to tease before taking in as much as his throat would allow. This was the first time Jirou had experienced anything close to this and all to quickly he felt that coil tightening inside him. Slowing his pace of bobbing, Atobe groped around for his wand. With wand in hand he gripped Jirou's wrists, bounding them to the bed frame.

"Are…? Untie me!"

With a tiny pop, Atobe came up to press a kiss to Jirou's lips--his hand running the length of Jirou's body. "No. Now behave or I'll tie your ankles down as well." Any thoughts of thrashing about died before they were acted upon. When Atobe's mouth returned to his cock, he lost any hold he had on his orgasm and blew inside the pure-blood's mouth. "Go-Gomen," he blushed.

"It's fine," Atobe sighed, wiping the corners of his mouth. "Relax, so I can stretch you," he ordered a moment later, going back down to Jirou's nether regions and spreading his thighs.

"Stretch me? For what?"

With a raise of his eyebrow Atobe opted for not answering and began stretching the blonde's entrance. His tongue entered the puckered hole, making Jirou cry out. The tongue flicked in and out rapidly, increasing the volume of moans. "Mm….Keigo…."

"What was that?" he hummed against Jirou. "Say it louder," he purred, shoving a finger in for emphasis.

"KEIGO!!!"

"That's it, surrender your body to me," he smirked, pulling his mouth away and adding the second finger. Giving no time to adjust Atobe shoved the third finger in, pulling them in and out with scissoring motions.

"Ah….oh," Jirou moaned out. He could feel himself grow hard again with pure want and anticipation. Unfortunately his hands were bound, so release was not found so quickly again. Suddenly the fingers, along with Atobe, were gone. Jirou cracked open an eye--he had not realized he'd closed them--and peered sideways to see Atobe take off the last bit of his clothing. He watched as Atobe stoked himself. His tongue darted out licking suddenly parched lips. He had touched that flesh previously but never before had he known it's true girth.

Atobe rejoined his mudblood on the bed, pushing his legs apart once again. "Relax," he whispered as gently as he could muster. Jirou did as instructed, ordering his body to become limp. However, at the press of the cock against his ass his body tightened in fright.

Atobe pushed the head in, groaning as the muscles gripped him in a vice. He had to steele himself from coming--Jirou was so tight it almost killed him. Deciding to make this quick--far more painful--he thrust in in one swift push.

"AH!!!!" Jirou screamed. If not for the silencing charm he would have surely roused the school. "Take it out," he cried, tears pouring from his eyes. It hurt so bad and he just wanted the pain to end. "Please it hurts. Take it out!" Jirou continued to plead.

"Shhh…" Atobe soothed, kissing away the tears.

"Please," Jirou whispered desperately. "Look here," Atobe ordered forcing blue to meet light blue. "Look into my eyes and just breath, Jirou."

Jirou's eyes widened at the sound of his name coming from those lips. "O-Okay."

Carefully Atobe pulled out before giving a gentle push back in. Jirou whimpered as the pain was not leaving. Atobe continued his slow pace making sure their eye contact never broke. He was searching those eyes for the moment pain became indescribable pleasure. "Any better?"

"A-A little."

Reaching up Atobe untied Jirou's wrists, bringing them to rest on his shoulders. Again he slowly pulled out this time aiming for Jirou's prostate upon reentrance. "Oh!! Right there!!"

Atobe leaned forward capturing Jirou's lips in another mind-blowing kiss. "Ready for the real thing?"

"Mm-hmm," Jirou nodded, hand playing with the silver chain that adorned Atobe's neck.

He eased out, thrusting back in rapidly. "Ahhh!" He repeated the movement, hitting Jirou's prostate dead-on. "Yo-you can…um…go faster. If you want," Jirou muttered, turning away with a massive blush. Atobe gave an almost evil smirk before lifting Jirou's knees and beginning to pound into the blonde relentlessly fast. It seemed the pain had left as Jirou did not hold back his sounds of pleasure and continued to voice them. One of Jirou's hands went to his erection, jerking himself in time with the thrusts into his body; the other pulling Atobe down into another sloppy groan filled kiss. In that moment, as their tongues danced and bodies moved together, Atobe had the answer to Oshitari's question.

"Co-coming," Jirou moaned into Atobe's ear. Atobe swatted Jirou's hand out of the way, jerking the boy while his thrusts reached an even more fevered pitch. "Keigo!" Jirou called as orgasm roared through his body--seed flooding over Atobe's hand. Atobe bit down on Jirou's neck, groaning out the mudblood's name while his orgasm emptied fully into Jirou's body.

"God," Atobe gasped, collapsing on top of the lithe body beneath him. "That was…."

"Fun," Jirou finished, kissing Atobe's forehead.

"In a word," Atobe answered, kissing the dark love bite now forming on Jirou's neck.

"Sleepy, now," Jirou yawned, eyes sliding closed. "Don't move me back to my room," he added as an afterthought. Atobe sighed, looks like he was sharing his bed a little earlier than usual.

----

Gakuto glared at his limping friend. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID IT AFTER I SAID NOT TO!!!"

"It just happened," Jirou shrugged, sitting down with a whimper for breakfast.

"I thought you traded emblems with a girl, not another guy. Even if you traded emblems with a guy, you shouldn't have had sex with him."

"I told you, it just happened."

"It better have been consensual. If it wasn't so help me….!"

"Down Gakuto," Yuushi laughed. "I'm sure it was consensual on both parts. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Immensely," Jirou nodded with a large smile. "Like Gakuto said previously: It is a lot of fun."

Gakuto gave a pout, disgruntly eating his fish. "I still want to know who took your innocence."

Jirou gave another toothy grin. "Still not telling."

--

The small blonde kitten stared up at the woman, who was peering at an hourglass. The kitten stretched out morphing back into the blonde boy.

"10 minutes you were able to hold that form. That is very accomplished for four months. Normally it takes an inexperienced wizard two years to reach that form."

"I've been practicing really hard."

"You seem to be quite happy as of late. Something good must have happened, that can be a contributor to the morphing process as well," Ryuuzaki told him. "Well winter break is coming up. I know you generally stay behind so our lessons will continue as per usual, is that alright with you?"

"Yep. Yep. I have nothing better to do after all."

With winter break came a quiet common room and plenty of time to meditate. Jirou sat on the rug in front of the common room fireplace, legs crossed, eyes closed. Only during meditation could he keep himself awake, otherwise he would have already collapsed to the floor dead asleep. Now to concentrate. There is the kitten inside of him, must focus strongly on that kitten. Must become one with the animal inside. Ignore the arms wrapping around the waist. Ignore the kisses on neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Meditating," Jirou answered, telling his head not to tilt and allow his secret lover more access.

"You? Meditating? Ore-sama is surprised you can stay awake for that."

"I can if I'm not being distracted."

"Ore-sama thought, with everyone gone, we can have some fun."

"No, I need to meditate."

"Come now, we haven't had sex since that once on ore-sama's birthday."

That was true, but he had more pressing things on his mind rather than getting pounded in the ass. "Later, after my meditation."

"How about now, Jirou?"

Damnit, first name--the one true weapon Atobe had against him. Normally Atobe wouldn't use said name. Only the once in the bedroom, and on rare occasion when they were alone. Jirou held up his right hand, Atobe taking it and pulling the blonde to his feet. "You win."

"Ore-sama always does," he smirked, pulling Jirou into one of many kisses.

--

Jirou rolled over in the bed, trying to breath. Now that they were alone their appetites were insatiable. The only down side was they were never aroused at the same time. Either Jirou would be doing something and Atobe would begin to molest him. Or Atobe would be reading and Jirou would unceremoniously plop down in Atobe's lap and begin grinding against him like a cat in heat. Didn't matter though because soon they would both be in the mood and the result was bliss. It almost made Jirou dread the end of winter, and the end of their sexcapade. Gakuto and Shishido would be watching him closely. There was no way he would be able to get within 10-feet of Atobe without raising suspicion.

Speaking of winter, this was the first winter Jirou completely forgot about presents. He was to pre-occupied in the bedroom to remember Christmas morning. He remembered later in the day, of course, but he could not wipe the satisfied smirk off of Atobe's face. Atobe felt it was a god send not to be awaken at 4 am on Chritmas morning. The pure-blood greatly thanked sex for this.

After everything, the first thing Gakuto asked upon his return was who Jirou had sex with. He wouldn't get off the subject till he found the culprit. Jirou couldn't escape him. It was like the red-head was everywhere he turned. Jirou found himself hiding on the grounds to escape the barrage of questions, but somehow Gakuto managed to find him. Damn magic. Magic! That was it. If Jirou wanted to escape Gakuto, if only for 10 minutes, he could turn into his kitten form. Centering all his magic being, he willed himself into the tiny form that he had chosen.

Gakuto rounded the corner looking left and right for his blonde best friend. "Where did he go? Oh, a kitten?" he questioned bending down and picking the small animal up. The kitten struggled to get away but did not claw his friend. Keeping hold of the struggling animal, Gakuto made his way back to the common room.

"Have you decided to give up on asking annoying questions?" Yuushi asked his boyfriend.

"No, but look what I found," he said, holding the kitten up by the skin of it's neck.

"It's cute," Yuushi commented, turning back to his book.

The kitten gave a lurch towards Shishido. Figuring his friend would forgive him, he clawed Gakuto's hand, making the redhead drop him. "It clawed me. Evil little cat."

Jirou ran to a safe haven that wouldn't toss him around like a Quaffle. Shishido's boyfriend. Climbing into Choutarou's lap, he settled into a ball, willing himself not to transform back. The kouhai's lap was nice and warm, Jirou found himself falling asleep and prayed he would not transform back. Atobe would be really mad at him for sleeping in another guy's lap. Jirou soon found himself purring as Choutarou lightly scratched him behind the ear as he fell into a deep sleep.

When he awoke it was pitch dark and he seemed to be on a pillow. He looked around to see his silver-haired kouhai sound asleep. Hours had passed and he had not transformed back. HOURS!!! He had done it. He was able to hold the form of a kitten. Did this mean he was officially an animagus? Jumping down from the bed he slipped through the cracked door and ran to the common room. It was empty, so he told himself to transform back. Once he was Jirou again, he checked himself. No ears. No tail. He had done it! He had really done it!! "YATTA!!" he yelled before covering his mouth and whispering a small 'opps'.

On Valentine's morning, Jirou pulled out his chain allowing all to see it. It was necessary if he wanted to avoid girl's offering theirs to him. One look at the Fuyu emblem around his neck and they would know he was taken. He was one of the few that took the subtle approach. Gakuto's approach was to glomp on to Yuushi and the two start making-out. Though that deterred most of the girls, a fair few stayed to watch.

Shishido choose to stick close to Choutarou. And Atobe made sure he's chain was showing but not so obviously that everyone would know it was a Fuyu emblem. Valentine's was one tiring day. By far the most tiring of the year. White day was busy as well, but mainly because the Fuyu dorm was full of hormonal teens doing things to each other. Thankfully, some went to theirs rooms, cast a silencing charm, and then went about their business. With Gakuto busy, it was a rare moment that Jirou could spend hanging out in Atobe's room, alternating between studying and making-out.

With all holidays gone came the time for rapid studying and finals. Gakuto once again found himself struggling to cram information into his head, while Jirou eased through the process--he studied all year for finals afterall. A small knock on the Fuyu dorm's entrance gathered attention.

"Jirou-kun, are you ready to go?" Ryuuzaki asked, walking in and peering amongst the students.

"Yep," Jirou cheered jumping up with an excited gleam. "See you guys later."

"Wait, where you going?" Shishido asked.

"Oh, I'm taking my final early."

"You're such a geek sometimes, you know that?"

Jirou stuck his tongue out before leaving with Ryuuzaki. "Got all forms signed by the headmaster?"

"Did it last month. I've checked and double checked. All forms are ready to go."

"Wonderful. I got clearance to apparate off the school grounds since Tokyo is quite far. Grab my arm and stay close."

Jirou did as he was told. In a instance he felt like a sardine shoved into a small black spinning can. Even if the feeling only lasted for a moment, he wanted to puke. Their feet hit the ground, Jirou's head whirling. If he had not been use to switching forms, he doubted he'd had been able to manage apparition.

"Come along, it would not do well to be late to your examination," she said pulling Jirou along before he had time to look around the government building. He had never been to the Ministry before and it didn't look like he would have time to marvel at it. They caught an elevator packed full of people and waited for their stop. There was actually an entire department devoted to magical testing for apparition, aurors, animagi, etc.

"Alright, it's that room over there. Give the witch your name and I'll be waiting here," she said, giving him a push in the right direction.

"Name," the witch at the counter asked, as he approached.

"Akutagawa Jirou."

She looked up, eyeing him closely. "Are you sure? You do realize this is an exam to become a registered animagus, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You do know what an animagus is, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, good luck kid. You'll need it," she said, accepting his forms and giving him the evaluation paper. He took the paper and pushed past the double doors to see five other witches and wizards nervously waiting. They were all vastly older than him and looked up in disbelief at his entrance. Jirou took a seat just as the examiner entered. "This test is easy enough. You will turn into your animal, turn back to normal, then turn back into your animal and hold the form for at least an hour. Points will be deducted for prolong changing and any left over parts in normal form. So lets begin shall we," he said spinning on Jirou. "Akutagawa Jirou?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hai."

"Okay. Says you take the form of a blonde kitten. Lets see it."

Jirou stood, staring at the man while focusing his entire being into the form of his kitten. The man became vastly taller as he shrank to a baby cat. The examiner looked impressed as Jirou gave a cute little meow before turning back. "Very good. Turn back and remain in the form for at least one hour."

Jirou turned back into his kitten form, hopping back up into his chair and curling into a ball for a nap--the examiner walking down the row to the the others.

"Wake up! Hey, wake-up!"

Little eyes opened staring around, before his body became his own again and he sat up with a yawn. "You passed. Just sign and date this form."

It felt so surreal seeing his name on a form that was stamped and bore the seal of a registered animagus. No, it was sugoi!!

----

When finals ended, Jirou was happy to see he had rose a spot in the rankings to number 4. That just put the topping on the sugoi cake. Ryuuzaki agreed to keep his new status a secret, but it was common knowledge amongst the teachers that Jirou was now a certified animagus. That way he couldn't sneak out of class or wandered the halls past curfew. They knew what to keep a look out for.

When school ended and they were boarding the train, Jirou placed his things in his usual compartment before sneaking off to Atobe's compartment. Atobe was sitting alone, as he preferred it. Kabaji off somewhere getting the pure-blood a cup of tea. Jirou, in his new form, hopped up into Atobe's lap, said boy glaring at the animal. "Get off!"

"Nya!" he meowed snuggling deeper into Atobe's lap. When the halls were clear, Jirou turned back to normal--legs straddling his boyfriend. "Surprise!"

Atobe was slightly startled but kept his composure. Using his wand, Atobe drew the shades before turning his attention on Jirou. "You're an animagus."

"Yep. I wasn't going to tell you, but I changed my mind. Now that you know, we can sneak around with each other easier."

"Well, ore-sama must say, that is a great idea," Atobe smirked pulling his little kitten into a passion filled kiss.

-Year 4 owari-


	5. Year 5

"Oh…Kei-Keigo!! OH, fuck!!!" the blonde boy screamed as his lover's cock plowed in and out of his body. Keigo pulled out of his lover, turning the boy over to his stomach, before shoving back in with a groan. The blonde continued to thrash about, trying to lower the sounds of his moans. It was dangerous making love here. Anyone could walk by the train compartment and hear them, or worse open the door and see them. Yet, it was this danger that made the act far more exciting. "Jirou…" Keigo groaned, leaning over his lover's back and biting into porcelain skin--his hand jerking Jirou closer to his edge.

White lights shot behind Jirou's eyes as orgasm roared through his body. "Ahhhh….!!"

"Keigo!" the blonde gasped, shooting up into his bed. He looked around his room, noting the posters occupants dancing about the Quidditch field, Yuki fluttering about in his cage, he was at home. Jirou placed a hand to his forehead. Ever since he had been home for the summer he had been having wet dreams like no other. He had a sinking suspicion it had to do with being a wizard, some kind of magic making the dreams far more vivid than normal. It also didn't help when Keigo sent him owls with very explicit details about what Keigo wanted to do to him. Thanks to the dreams he also found himself waking in the early morning. His parents didn't mind though, they liked having breakfast together as a family.

Getting out of bed he went to shower and dress for the morning. "Another wet dream, nii-san," Yuka laughed, earning a light scolding.

"So what? I can't stop them," Jirou shrugged. He was quite irritable in the morning due to the lack of sleep otherwise he would have been blushing at his family's bluntness of the situation.

"Jirou, are you sexually active?" his father bluntly questioned, earning a love-tap from his wife. "What? You wanted to know."

"We are worried that you are having sex," Suika clarified. "No, worried is not the right word. We would just like to know, like we didn't know when Kaji first had sex."

"Yes," Jirou yawned, poking at his rice.

"Yes, you've had sex before or yes, you are currently having sex," Suika asked for an elaboration.

"Yes, I've had sex and yes, I am currently having sex. Not with multiple people," he added. "With the same person. Just one person."

"Oh, thank goodness. I was honestly worried you were taking a different girl to bed like your brother did when he first discovered sex," Suika sighed in relief, collapsing into her chair.

"Nope, same person," he reiterated, playing with the chain of his necklace.

"Good. Then the next question is: Do you think you love this person?" Kyou asked. "In the occasion something happens. Wait, are you using protection?"

Jirou looked down at his fish. "There aren't need for condoms and birth control in the wizardry world. We have magic after all and I really don't think you need to worry about unexpected grandchildren."

"Very good and your school supplies. Will you be going alone this year?" Wow, talk about sudden subject change.

"You can come if you want, but I was just going to meet up with Gakuto, Shishido, and Choutarou-kun. Oh, and Oshitari. Gakuto said Oshitari would be coming too."

"Then we have to come! We need to meet all your friends, properly," Kaji cheered. They had briefly met Shishido and Gakuto but had never had the chance to talk to them. Plus Kaji might be able to question them on Jirou's mysterious girlfriend.

"Me too! I want to meet Jirou's friends," Yuka began cheering with her brother. "Are any of them hot?"

"They are all taken."

"That's okay. Any boy can be swayed," Yuka smirked. "So why are we sitting here? Lets get going!"

"I need to go change. I can't very well go in muggle clothing can I?" he said, pulling off the last bit of fish and popping it into his mouth. He thanked his mother for the delicious breakfast before running upstairs to change. Closing his door he grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote out a quick message to Atobe. Rolling the scroll he walked over and took Yuki out of his cage. "This is for Keigo, can you take it to him?"

The snowy owl gave a hoot in the negative. "Yuki-chan!! How many times must I say I am sorry," Jirou pouted. Yuki had been quite upset that Jirou had paid less attention to him last year. Of course, Yuki didn't blame it on Jirou, the owl blamed Atobe and therefore wouldn't deliver messages to the pure-blood. "Please, Yuki-chan! You can fly and hunt on your way back!"

The owl hooted is resignation, sticking out his leg for the scroll. "Arigatou, Yuki-chan," Jirou smiled, petting the owl affectionately. Yuki hooted again before taking off out the window. Quickly Jirou tore off his muggle clothes--mentally he laughed at how Keigo would have enjoyed the free show--changing back into his wizardry robes. He pulled his necklace out letting it hang down so the world could see it, as Keigo had told him to do. Grabbing his wand he ran back downstairs to join his family. "Soon I'll be able to use magic when I want," Jirou smiled, looking at his wand before sliding it inside his robes.

"Alright, Jirou is dressed, so lets go," Yuka begged, pulling her family along. She had no qualms of marrying a wizard. She just wanted a hot rich guy, to be honest. And she had seen some hot guys before, though she doubted any of them knew Jirou. The car drive to Shibuya was much to long in her opinion and she was more than happy when Jirou opened the door to allow them into Moonlight Alley. She looked around eagerly, looking for a target. Oh, that blue-haired boy was pretty and the black-haired boy next to him wasn't bad looking either. Two for one. They turned stopping and looking straight at her.

"Hello, Jirou-kun," the blue-haired boy called, completely ignoring Yuka's presence.

"Hi Yukimura-kun! Sanada-kun!"

Sanada gave a nod. "What are you guys doing?" Jirou asked, seeing that they were looking a window display of jewelry.

"Emblems," Yukimura smiled. "Gen-chan is tired of girls coming after me. He wants it known that I am his. I suggested buying muggle hot pants with 'property of Sanada Genichirou' on the ass, but…."

"Seiichi," Sanada groaned in embarrassment. "Emblems work just as well," Yukimura laughed. "Gen is going to get me an earring, even though he disapproves of me piercing my ear."

"I heard it hurts."

"Doubtful," Yukimura shrugged. "Oh, and I must tell you that Fuji-kun and Tezuka broke up over this summer."

Jirou's eyes widened. "They did? I wonder why?"

"Let's just say Tezuka was giving my little cousin extra vigorous training," Yukimura chuckled. "Well we must be going. Ja ne!"

"Bye Bye!!" Jirou waved as the two walked off.

"Are they gay?" Yuka blurted out.

"Yeah, they are. You'd be surprised by how many gay boys there is at Kyoutoku, mostly in my year. The seventh and sixth years are straight and love to 'admire' the female form," Jirou told her as the walked down the way.

"There you are!" Gakuto yelled, glomping Jirou from behind. "Hi, minna!!"

Jirou looked behind them to see the rest of his friends walking up to them. "Hot guy alert," Yuka gaped, smoothing out her dress as Yuushi approached.

"This is your family, Jirou-kun?" Oshitari asked, looking over the rim of his glasses. "I've never really seen muggles up close before."

"Uh, introductions! Minna, this is my family: Akutagawa Kyou, Akutagawa Suika, Akutagawa Kaji, and Akutagawa Yuka. Family these are my friends: Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Shishido Ryou, and Ootori Choutarou."

"And is Yuushi-kun single?"

"Taken," he said, showing his emblem ring on his left ring finger.

"YOU GOT EMBLEMS?! I thought you said you didn't like the whole emblem trading thing," Jirou asked turning on Gakuto.

"Yeah, well Yuushi is kind of a corny romantic and bought me one so I bought him one," Gakuto shrugged nonchalantly.

"NO!! He's gay too. Do you know any straight guys?" Yuka despaired as they walked into Flourish and Blotts.

"Niou and Yagyuu are gay. That Kirihara kid and Marui are gay," Shishido listed off.

"Oh, how about Oishi Syuuichiro? In Haru? He's straight, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is. Kikumaru ain't but Oishi is," Gakuto answered, pulling a book off the shelf and examining it. "I would say Shishido, but he's gay."

"I'm straight, damnit! I like girls!"

"Oh, you made your boyfriend cry."

Shishido whipped around noticing Choutarou was on the second floor and not paying attention to them. Gakuto burst out laughing. "Haha…made you look. Proves he's your boyfriend!"

"So what? Choutarou is the only guy I like, okay?"

"Whatever. Anyways, if your gonna set your sister up with anyone I would say Kaido, Oishi, or Momoshiro would be your best bets."

"Are they rich?"

"Not rich like Atobe, but they have money," Gakuto shrugged, weighing a spell book and Quidditch book in his hands.

"That's the man I want," Yuka declared, pointing to the silver-haired pure-blood that had just entered the shop. "I know he was rude to me the first time I met him, but I can persuade him," she said, fixing her dress to show a little more skin. Thankfully their parents had wandered off into the shop and were no longer paying attention to their children. She ran up the stairs to the pure-blood and began to try and get his attention. With their sister distracted Kaji took his opportunity and leaned towards Jirou's friends. "So what can you tell me about Jirou's girl?"

"Nothing," they answered.

"Come on, Jirou ain't saying anything and you can tell me," Kaji pleaded.

"No, we really can't tell you anything. Jirou is keeping everything about his relationship under tight security, thought I suspect Yuushi knows something," Gakuto whispered conspiringly.

"Ore-sama will not say into again," Atobe's voice drifted through the shop. Everyone stopped their shopping looking up at the muggle that seemed to be begging. Yuka glomped onto Atobe's arm and Jirou reacted. He knew if it was one thing Atobe hated it was muggles, and a muggle touching him was worse than murder. "JIROU!!" his friends caught as the curse intended for Yuka hit Jirou instead. The pain was okay, though. Jirou could handle this unbearable burning pain coursing through his body, Yuka wouldn't have been able to. Never, even after learning about it, did Jirou imagine the cruiatus curse to hurt this badly. Thankfully, Atobe realized what he had done and stopped the curse, but the pain did not dissipate immediately.

Jirou blinked his eyes trying to focus on something other than the pain. His friends were at his side yelling at Atobe. Before he passed out Jirou saw a look on Atobe's face, a look that made him think the boy was torn. Torn between cursing himself and running to help Jirou. Instead Atobe made a show of it and swept grandly from Flourish and Blotts.

-----

When Jirou awoke he found himself in a the small inn above the café. His trunk sat at the foot of his bed, with all his school supplies atop it. A medic witch sat next to his bed, mixing a salve. "I see you are starting to come to."

He wanted to ask how long he had been out, but he throat ached and he could not find the words. "Your family stayed for quite a while, but they returned home. We promised we would see you to the train."

Jirou looked at her with wide eyes, trying to will her to give him some kind of explanation. "Your quite lucky. I'm sure the pain you felt was excruciating and would have surely drove your sister mad or worse. You see the Atobe's hold such a deep distrust and hate for muggles that their curses are especially severe. It seems Atobe Keigo shares the same hate. Oddly enough he pulled the curse off pretty quickly."

"I…" he croaked.

"Don't try to speak. You may not realize it, but you were screaming. It was so loud and blood curdling that everyone could hear it. I was at the potions shop at the time and raced over. Well, you wont be able to talk for a couple of days and you'll need to use a wheelchair. A wizard wheelchair not a muggle one. Not much difference really, just ours have no need for ramps seeing as they can hover and move on their own accord."

Jirou nodded. He spotted his wand on the bedside table and reached for it. With wand in hand he wrote out an air message.

'I'm hungry. Can we go downstairs and eat?'

"Of course. Your friends are still around, so I am sure they will be happy to see you," she smiled, helping him into the wheelchair. She carried most of his weight considering he could not walk on his own without collapsing. The pain was still there in his legs, and chest, and he felt slightly lightheaded. With his butt in the chair he willed it to move towards the door and it did. The medic followed close behind opening doors for him and making sure he didn't pass out.

"Jirou!" he friends called at the sight of him. They rushed forward to help him to the table and get him something to eat.

"Man, what was that bastard thinking," Shishido growled, ripping into a piece of bread.

'He didn't mean to curse me.'

"No, he meant to curse your sister," reminded Yuushi. "Think about it, Jirou-kun. This is what happened when Atobe used the cruciatus curse on you, now think what would have happened to your sister--a nonmagical being."

'I guess it would have been worse.'

"Ten times worse, Jirou-sempai. Had you not taken the hit, that could have drove her into insanity or worse, killed her," Choutarou informed him.

"When we get on the train, we have to tell everyone what he did. We should hit him where it's going to hurt--his reputation," suggested Gakuto.

'No. That's okay. I mean I'm fine and I should be better come time to go back to school.'

"Alright. Alright, but I still think we should get some form of revenge."

Shishido raised his glass. "I second that."

Thankfully, Jirou was able to convince them that revenge would do nothing. Having his voice back greatly strengthened his argument. That, and the fact he could walk, with crutches, but could walk. His right leg still had problems, but that was the only thing--the rest of his body was back online. When he stepped onto the platform, girls immediately cooed over him and offered to help him with anything he needed. They helped carry his trunk and owl to his compartment before asking again if he absolutely need anything. He said no, but they continued to check in on him periodically.

Yuki glared out at the occupants of the compartment trying to pinpoint which had hurt his master. The owl maybe an animal, but he understood the name Atobe. So that was who hurt his master. If he could talk he would have told them all what Atobe had done previously to his master. Jirou stood, telling them he was going to the restroom. Yuki began hooting trying to tell them his master was actually going to see Atobe. They did not listen.

Jirou knocked on the compartment door before entering. Atobe looked up at him. "Kabaji, go get ore-sama tea."

"Usu!" the fourth-year complied. When the door closed Atobe pulled the blinds down and turned to Jirou. "That was foolish of you."

"I know."

"You should have let that muggle girl take it. She dared to touch ore-sama therefore she should have accepted the punishment."

"She's my baby sister. I have to protect her."

Atobe glared at him. Glared pure death and hatred for Jirou's foolishness. Quick as lightening his eyes changed and he hugged Jirou. Jirou relaxed into the embrace. Atobe was prideful, he would never say 'I'm sorry.' His hug said it more than his words ever could.

"I honestly forgive you," Jirou whispered. "My friends don't, but I do."

"I want to take you out to dinner."

"That would be kind of hard to do, don't you think?"

"Not for ore-sama. We have visits to the nearby village coming out. Everyone will assume it is an apology dinner, they all already know what happened."

Suddenly Jirou's mind alit with an idea. "Okay, I'll forgive you under two conditions."

Atobe pulled back to stare into mischievous blue eyes. "One, is dinner. The other is, you have to wear your emblem where EVERYONE can see it."

"Everyone know ore-sama wears an emblem. They need not…."

"True," Jirou interrupted. "They, however, don't know which emblem it is. I wan everyone to know it's a Fuyu emblem."

"Are you insane? Our relationship is to remain secret, if everyone knows ore-sama's lover is a Fuyu that will lead directly back to you."

"Nope, it wont. You don't know how the female mind works. Any female wearing a Fuyu emblem will be under suspicion of dating you. And there are many that would buy one to show they have a boyfriend. And if questioned, no girl will deny the fact they are dating Atobe Keigo, even if it is a lie."

Atobe sighed, pulling his emblem out from beneath his robes situating it so it was revealed to the world. "Happy?"

Jirou smiled brightly. "Partly."

"What else must ore-sama do to please you?"

"This," Jirou smirked, grabbing Atobe's robes and pulling forward so their lips met. Now this Atobe could easily comply with. Their mouths moved against each other, tongue dancing playfully. It was starting to become Jirou's dream and that was what made him stop. "I missed you, Keigo," Jirou breathed out. Atobe stroked Jirou's cheek softly pulling him back in for another kiss. His other arm wrapped around Jirou's waist, supporting his weight so the crutches could drop away. Which they did when Jirou wrapped his arms around Atobe's neck to deepen the kiss. It felt so much better to make out in reality. Dreams only depicted so much, after all.

Atobe's hands wiggled their way under Jirou's muggle shirt, feeling around before find the edge and pulling up. Their kiss broke allowing Atobe to remove the yellow shirt and throw it aside. "Kabaji, he…."

"Won't be back. He knows when ore-sama wants to be left alone."

Jirou gave a small reassured smile before pushing Atobe's robes off and letting them drop to the floor-- Atobe's uniform shirt soon followed. Both were in consensus of what they wanted--each other. It had been a long vacation of wet dreams. Needless to say, this was long overdue. "Keigo," Jirou gasped, sealing their lips again; hands eagerly working to rid each other of pants.

"Oh my good god!" a voice sounded just shy of a yell. They broke apart, to see Shishido standing there, mouth agape. Jirou tried to pull away only to find their necklaces twisted around each other--just perfect. "The Cruciatus curse wasn't enough? You have to go and use the Imperius as well?"

So Shishido thought he was imperiused? At least Atobe was still holding him so he wouldn't fall to the floor. "I'm not imperiused," Jirou rasped out, fingers working to untangle their chains.

"That's exactly what someone under the Imperius curse would say."

Atobe glared. "Get in and close the compartment door."

"No! I want witnesses in case you decided to make it 3 for 3 on the unforgivable."

"Shishido, please," pouted Jirou, with wide begging eyes. Shishido conceded, entering and closing the door before helping Jirou to get away from Atobe. Once released he helped Jirou straighten himself out while Atobe dressed on the opposite side. "I'm serious. I'm not imperiused, just infatuated."

"Among other things."

"Shut it, Atobe. So he didn't use the Imperius curse, but obviously he slipped you something."

"No. Keigo….he…."

Shishido looked taken aback. "Keigo?"

"Ore-sama is his lover or rather he is ore-sama's."

"Stop joking," Shishido laughed.

"It's true. That's why I wouldn't tell you and Gakuto who I was dating, because I'm dating Keigo."

"Yeah, okay," Shishido said with a roll of his eyes. "Since when?"

"Well I guess last year, but we've been friends since first year. Or something close to friends, I guess. You see I sleep in Keigo's bed during winter break…..with Keigo."

"WHAT?? You and he….since first year…"

"Ew….no. Not like that! We didn't do anything like that till Keigo's birthday last year."

"You had sex with Atobe! That time when you were limping? God, Jirou….that's disgusting."

"Well, we kind of did stuff before that, but that was the first time we had sex. I swear!"

"First time? Don't tell me you've done it more than once? With Atobe? Come on, Jirou."

Jirou turned away with a blush. "Then I won't tell you."

"God, Jirou!" Shishido groaned in disgust. "Whatever, just break it off now and…."

"But I don't want to. I like Keigo."

"Look, you may like him, but the only person Atobe likes is Atobe. No offense, but Atobe's don't date, let alone marry, muggle-borns."

"So I'm not good enough for him because I'm muggle-born? Then perhaps I'm not good enough to be your friend either."

"Jirou, that's not what I'm saying. I just know Atobe and he's all about pureblood. He's just using you for sex, a release. Once school is over he'll drop you for his perfect little pureblood fiancée. Leaving you in the dirt."

"Fiancée? You never told me….."

"It was arranged at ore-sama's birth, nothing truly of consequence."

"You still should have told me. I don't know how things work in your world, but in mine I feel……betrayed. Your just using me. Does this girl know that you have been cheating on her? Or are you cheating on me?"

"Cheating on you, probably. I saw them together this summer."

"I understand," Jirou sighed, removing his emblem. "I was stupid to think you liked me, ne? I am just a mudblood," with that he limped out of the compartment, abandoning his crutches and using the wall as support. Shishido picked up the emblem handing to Atobe. "Tough break. You lost your little toy. Ja!"

Jirou limped back into his compartment ignoring his friend's laughing and joking. He collapsed into his seat willing himself not to cry, not here. Oshitari looked at Jirou noticing a glint of silver was missing. Shishido entered the compartment looking smug and sat down next to Choutarou. "What did you do?" Oshitari asked.

"Went and found Jirou like I said."

"No. What have you done?"

Shishido was thoroughly confused. What did Oshitari mean? Did he know about Jirou and Atobe's 'relationship'? Couldn't be. They had said it was something of a secret. Jirou maybe upset about it know, but he would get over it.

How wrong he was. Jirou wasn't getting over it. The week before classes he moped around and refused to speak to anyone. Atobe ignored the world, sitting on his own reading books and idly twirling the chains around his neck. Seeing this Oshitari knew what had happened. Shishido did something stupid. Again Shishido told himself Jirou would get over. But still no change. Even the teacher's were a little panicked. Jirou refused to pay attention in class or do school work. He placed his head on the desk and feigned sleep or sometimes cried quietly to himself. No one dare approach him, knowing something particularly bad had to have happened to the blonde. Hell, not even Quidditch cheered him up.

When Shishido went to speak with Jirou, Jirou was no where to be found. It was exhausting. Finally, Oshitari became fed up and decided to double-team Shishido and scold him into oblivion. He grabbed Shishido's arm pulling the seeker into Choutarou's room and slamming the door. Choutarou sat on his bed stroking the little blonde kitten that had returned to him. "What's going on?"

"Your boyfriend broke Atobe and Jirou up."

Choutarou's eyes widened. "You did what?"

"Both of you know!! Then you have to know it's best for Jirou not to be with that pompous mud blood hating ass pureblood."

"THEY ARE IN LOVE!!!" Oshitari yelled.

"In love? Yeah, okay and Mukahi is a chick."

"Don't insult Gakuto and don't push my buttons. You are an idiot. I know for a fact, Atobe loves Jirou. You didn't see what I saw that day Atobe used Crucio on Jirou. He was hurt. He would never hurt Jirou. EVER!!!"

"Shishido-san, I can't believe you…."

"Look we all know Atobe is engaged, Jirou would end up crushed in the end."

"Please tell me you didn't tell Jirou that," Oshitari sighed in aggravation. "Atobe has been working his ass off trying to find a way to break his marriage contract somehow and he thought he had found one, but I guess now it's pointless."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe Jirou-sempai loves Atobe-san?"

"Jirou is gullible."

"He's smarter than you," Oshitari pointed out. "And I know they are--were--in love. You've ruined everything. Think about, Shishido, would Jirou be crying this much if he didn't love Atobe?"

Okay, so maybe Oshitari and Choutarou had valid points. But Shishido was just trying to protect Jirou. Was that so wrong? Okay, maybe he had messed up a little. Fine, a lot. Now he had to fix it and get those two back together somehow. As he contemplated this he spotted Choutarou's kitten sitting outside Atobe's door. "You want in there?"

The kitten just stood there, staring straight ahead. Shishido cracked the door before walking off. He was such a helpful person. The kitten slid in through the crack, Atobe looking down at it from his desk chair. "What do you want?"

The kitten stared with big eyes. "You want to talk?" He nodded. Atobe stood, closing the door and sealing it. He turned around to see Jirou standing there, head bowed, eyes drooping. "I've been thinking a lot over these past weeks and I….I want to hear the truth from you."

"The truth? Ore-sama thought Shishido gave that to you already."

"Oshitari said something. I…..do you love me? Were you really trying to break your marriage contract?"

"It's of little consequence now. We broke up. You made up your mind."

Jirou ran forward, hugging Atobe hard around the waist. "I miss you, Keigo. I miss your warmth. I miss that small smile you give only to me. I miss that chain around my neck that says I'm yours. I miss that cold kindness that is you. I think I love you."

"You think?"

"I know I love you. I know I'm in love with you," Jirou sniffled into Atobe's robes. "And even if your engaged, I want to be with you for as long as I can."

Atobe gave a scoff. "Love? We've barely known each other four years, dating for less than a year."

"Five years this winter, and I think we've been dating for two years this winter."

"Do you now?"

"Mm-hmm."

Placing a gentle finger under Jirou's chin, he raised Jirou's face so their eyes could meet. "The contract does not come in effect until ore-sama is 17, so technically I am not engaged. As for a way out, the contract states if either party comments an infidelity the contract is void--no marriage."

"That means…." Jirou began trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"If we have sex on ore-sama's 17th birthday than ore-sama can't marry that girl."

"Keigo," Jirou cried, throwing his arms around Atobe in a tight hug. "I love you."

"Good," Atobe said, pulling Jirou closer and returning the sentiment in a whisper. "That means you may have this back," he told Jirou, removing the platinum chain and securing it back around Jirou's neck. Jirou looked down at it contemplatively. "I think," he mused pulling out his wand. "We should have some fun with Shishido," he switched the emblem to that of Haru. "He did almost destroy our relationship, after all. All I need is Fuji's corporation."

Atobe smirked. He already knew Jirou's plan, but before that there was something he wanted. That thought in mind he pulled Jirou forward to plant butterfly kisses. Jirou moaned quietly before pulling away. "No. No. I must stay pure for my new boyfriend, plus I have something extra special planned for your birthday."

"Ore-sama will be waiting eagerly."

-----

"See so that's the plan. We would like your help with it, if its okay with Eiji-kun."

"Oh, it's fine with Eiji, ne?"

"Uh yeah…..I think. I'm a little lost, nya. You want Fujiko to pretend to be your boyfriend to get revenge on a friend for almost breaking you up with your real boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"And your real boyfriend is Atobe despite the fact your muggle-born and he's pureblood but you two are totally in love with each other?"

"Exactly."

"My brain hurts."

"I'd be happy to torture…I mean help you get back at Shishido."

"Yay, I made you a duplicate of the Fuyu emblem Keigo wears. So the performance is convincing," Jirou told him, handing over the silver Fuyu necklace.

"Well we have Charms with Shishido now, shall we go?" Fuji smiled, placing an arm around Jirou's waist.

"No kissing," Eiji yelled as they left down the hall towards class.

"I would assume Yukimura told you about my break-up with Tezuka."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. I knew he had feelings for Echizen long before they cheated on me, besides I'm happy with Eiji. Well, to make this convincing you also need to call me by my first name. Just don't use 'Syuu-chan' you'll send Eiji into a fit of rage with that."

"Hai."

They entered the classroom hanging off each other like boyfriends should. Shishido gaped at them. He had actually come up with a half-assed plan to get Jirou back with Atobe; but now he was with Fuji? Oshitari played his part and gave Shishido a glare. Jirou played his part, hanging off of Fuji and holding his hand. Giggling at random and glomping happily onto him. From behind them he could feel Atobe's anger. They were all in on the plan, but Atobe still didn't like some other guy pawing his kitten. (=^_^= nya!)

When Charms ended and it was time for Ancient Ruins, Shishdio ran off to his Divination class while the top 10 walked in the opposite direction. Atobe took Jirou back from Fuji, placing a possessive arm around the blonde's waist with a mouthing of the word, 'mine'. Jirou giggled happily and leaned into the hold. All through class Atobe made sure that Fuji knew Jirou belonged to Atobe and Atobe only.

In Transfiguration the show as back on. Ryuuzaki pulled Jirou to the side to have a talk with him. "May I ask a favor of you, Jirou-kun?"

"Sure."

"Well, I am doing a lesson on animagi for all years. I thought it might be nice to have a solid visual. I was hoping you would be willing to share your ability. I know you wanted to keep it a secret and all…."

"I don't see why not. I think it would be fun to show off a little," Jirou agreed.

"Thank you," Ryuuzaki smiled, returning to the head of her class and beginning her lecture on animagi. She knew there would quite a few questions about identifying an animagus on their O.W.L. She even promised a visit from a certified animagus at the next lesson, throwing the class into an excited frenzy.

------

"Okay, I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Shishido bowed, no longer being able to take seeing Jirou with Fuji. Jirou looked back at Atobe, then to Oshitari, and finally down at Shishido.

"I forgive you. Seeing as I win the bet."

Shishido shot up. "Bet? What bet?"

"Me and Keigo got back together the other day. We've been playing with you to see how long it took for you to crack. Keigo actually thought you would hold out longer than this."

"You were getting revenge. I thought you said revenge is no good."

"I was pretty pissed at you….."

"But you guys are back together? That's totally lame."

"Yeppers," Jirou laughed, showing the Fuyu emblem around his neck. "I know you were trying to protect me. Next time you get that urge, don't act on it."

"Yeah, yeah," Shishido blushed. At least things worked out. "We have transfiguration now and I'm eager to see a real animagus. So hurry your asses."

They rushed to class, grabbing their seats and stared forward with anticipation. "Settle down, settle down. Upon request you are the first class to meet our animagus. You should really feel honored."

"Yeah, honored," laughed a group of Akis. She hushed them. "Now give your respect and full attention to our guest. Mind this person is a new animagus, but one nonetheless. Jirou-kun if you would."

Jirou hopped up to run to the front of the class. "Hi, minna, I think you all already know me. I became a certified animagus at the end of last year and I turn into a kitten."

People began laughing at him. What boy wanted to turn into a kitten?

"Do you boys want detention," Ryuuzaki threatened.

Yukimura raised his hand. "Did it hurt the first time you transformed?"

"It was a little awkward and my limbs were a little sore for a couple of days. Sometimes you can still have a tail or ears when you transform back."

"How long did it take you to hold the form?" Sanada asked.

"It took me a while. Actually I wasn't able to hold the form until Gakuto put me under extreme stress. I transformed to get away from him. Normally it's supposed to take the average witch or wizard years to learn what I did in less than a year."

"I want to see you transform," Gakuto yelled.

Jirou let out a light hearted laugh along with a denial. "If I show you what I look like it means I can't sneak around anymore."

"I think it would be a good idea to show them what form you take," Ryuuzaki said. "Perhaps they will realize how talented you truly are."

That was true. Jirou made to jump onto Yukimura and Sanada's desk, many of the students anticipating a crash. "Nya!" They all looked in amazement. Where Jirou should have been there stood a tiny blond kitten staring up at them with crystalline blue eyes. "Kawaii," cooed Yukimura, reaching a finger out and scratching Jirou-kitty's ear. The kitten melted under the touch, purring happily and seeking more attention. This made Atobe almost snatch him away from the cooing boys and girls.

When class ended Atobe pulled Jirou into the shadow of the classroom, kissing him possessively. "You belong to ore-sama, remember that." Jirou didn't even get a chance to respond. Though he now knew Atobe was a possessive boyfriend. He liked that.

-----

Gakuto leaned over the common room table to whisper at Shishido. They were both supposed to be working on Divination homework while Oshitari, Atobe, and Jirou worked on Ancient Ruins. Actually it was Atobe and Jirou that had caught his attention. There just seemed to be something off about the way they were talking. True, Jirou was naturally playful. Those gentle touches could be completely accidental. Atobe's arm could be resting on the back of the couch, not Jirou's shoulder. BUT, there was no way Jirou leaning so comfortably was an accident. Maybe he was tired and didn't realize what he was doing. That made sense. Shishido would hopefully know. "Oi, Shishido, what's up with those two?"

"They're studying."

"That's not what I meant. Look Jirou's practically in that bastard's lap…"

"Just ignore it."

"How can you ignore it?"

"Easy. I don't look. I do my homework."

Gakuto groaned. Something was going on. Something he didn't know about. Hm. Now he was sure Atobe's arm was firmly around Jirou's shoulders. Damn, where were more witnesses when he needed them? Choutarou didn't seem to be bothered by the display either.

Jirou looked around the common room once before quickly leaning over and giving Atobe a kiss on the lips. This made Gakuto fall out of his chair. Kiss. A kiss. Only lovers kissed. Or sluts. Or relatives. But you don't kiss relatives on the lips. Yuushi was laughing. Perhaps it was a bet of some kind. Yeah, it had to be a bet. Well he could always just go over there and find out what was going on.

Divination homework in hand Gakuto marched over to the three person study group. Atobe ignored him, while Jirou smiled big at him. Yuushi merely motioned for Gakuto to have a seat next to him. Gakuto picked the better option….Yuushi's lap. "Can you help me with my homework, Yuushi?"

"I'm not taking Divination. I wouldn't be much help."

"It does not!" Jirou complained. "I know how to read those ruins. That's not what it says!"

"Okay. Okay. Fine. I just want to know if there is some kind of game or bet going on."

"Bet?"

"With Atobe and Jirou. Jirou would never been like that with Atobe. Not after all the shit Atobe has put him through. Spill, Yuushi!"

"I said on your birthday, not a day before," Jirou giggled.

"I suggested a muggle lap dance," Yuushi interjected. "Sex in the hall, bathroom….I have scenarios."

Atobe looked at the megane in disgust. "Muggle dance? Not interested."

"Oh, but I think you would be if you knew the details. Just imagine: Jirou in a skin tight little outfit, sauntering up to and crawling into your lap, gyrating against you. Pushing against you. Moving those delicious little hips."

"EWWWWW……..Jirou would NEVER and I mean NEVER--note the emphasis--have sex with Atobe. That's just gross. Urgh, even to think about it is gross."

"Hush Gakuto. I can lend you some books if you want ideas. Oh I have the perfect scenario for you two. The pureblood, Atobe, exerts his power over the mud blood, Jirou, in one kinky bondage rape scenario. Mmm…that sounds like a really good idea."

Atobe glared hard at Oshitari trying to figure out why he deemed the other a teen a friend. "Keep your little fantasies to yourself. We are supposed to be doing Ruins homework."

"So your allowed to suggest things but if I do…."

"Of course ore-sama is aloud to make suggestions. Ore-sama's sex life is ore-sama's business, not yours."

"Need I scream again," Gakuto asked, pinching Yuushi in the arm.

"Ow, what?"

"Atobe. Jirou. Explain. NOW!!!"

"They're dating, happy?"

At hearing the truth, Gakuto began laughing. "Yeah and I'm a duck. God, that was a good laugh."

"Why is Gakuto laughing?" Jirou, who had fallen asleep, roused.

"Something stupid, ore-sama is sure."

"Ah. I'm hijacking your bed tonight. My room is to far."

"Ore-sama's room is further down the hall then yours."

"Nope, closer," Jirou yawned, snuggling into Atobe's side.

"Than why don't you just say you want to share ore-sama's bed instead of trying to concoct twisted logic?"

"See how many words you just said?"

"Jirou, you're not dating Atobe, are you?"

"Uh-huh…sure…sleepy."

"Frustrating!!"

Hours later Jirou shot up in bed looking around the room. He leaned across the bed to shake his boyfriend awake. "Keigo," he pushed once. "Keigo, wake up!" When no response came Jirou continuely shook Atobe's shoulders, trying desperately to wake him.

"What?" grumbled Atobe.

"I had a really weird dream. We were studying and Gakuto asked us if we were dating…and Oshitari was talking about birthday sex and and and….."

"That was five hours ago, go back to sleep."

"Jeez, cranky," Jirou pouted. Atobe was cranky when his 'beauty sleep' was interrupted. "Keigo, I'm not tired anymore."

Atobe rolled over, pulled Jirou on top of him and fell back to sleep. Jirou laid there knowing it futile to try to escape. Laying there on Atobe's chest he allowed the slow resting heartbeat to lull him back to sleep.

-----

"Happy Birthday, Keigo-sama," the blushing first year bowed. She knew he couldn't possibly interested in someone so young, but it was worth a shot. However, he ignored her and continued to his classes. Leaving her crushed.

"Oh, someone looks sour." Oshitari teased.

"Ore-sama is tired of half-assed love confessions from pathetic mudbloods."

"And yet, Jirou-kun says 'I love you' you give him the world. So romantic."

"He is the exception."

"Because you love him?"

Atobe ignored him, turning to stare forward. Jirou bounced into the classroom looking happy as could be. It was, of course, a very happy day. He skipped over to his normal seat, plopping down. Leaning against his seat mate, he looked up at the pureblood with large innocent eyes. "Happy Birthday."

"Not yet it isn't," Atobe whispered just before their lips met in heated kiss. Good thing about Ruins was everyone in the class knew the two were an item. Fuji turned around in his seat watching the two intently. "Anyone have a camera? I forgot mine in the dorm."

"Don't even suggest it, Fuji," Atobe sneered.

"You're the one practically fucking Jirou-kun on the desk. Personally I have no qualms playing the voyeur….."

"They haven't had sex in four months," Oshitari supplied. They all understood the lust that seemed to have built over that time.

"Enough," their sensei ordered. "No orgies in class, if you would. Atobe-kun. Akutagawa-kun. Need I separate you?"

"No," Jirou gasped out, jumping from Atobe's lap to his own seat. He really needed a moment to catch his breath. Atobe really knew how to kiss, after all.

"We have a lot to cover before winter break. O. are fast approaching, I expect all of you to receive an OWL for this class. You know what, let me get serious for a moment. I understand you are all at that hormonal teenage boy age as such you have urges…..I understand this. I also understand you seem to enjoy each other's company for than female company. But please remember this class is composed of the brightest 5th years. Keep all hands and urges in check, lest I need to separate you from your boyfriends. Back to the lesson, as we have learned previously this ruin can be read in two different ways……"

Many of the boys (*cough* Yukimura. Atobe.*cough*) abandoned their endeavors of molesting their lovers, giving their full attention to ruins.

----

Slowly the sun set behind the clouds looming in the distance, it was sure to storm. Jirou walked, more like sauntered, down the hall to Atobe's room. Shishido and Gakuto tried to impede his path but thanks to their boyfriends they backed off. Jirou needed time to plan his course of action. Atobe's present was a seduction, courtesy of Jirou. Yet, Jirou wasn't exactly sure how to seduce him. He had an idea thanks to his dreams, but idea only took you so far. He'd seen Kaji's porn, maybe he could perform a lap dance like Oshitari suggested. Could he pull it off without a skimpy outfit? Was he sexy enough to pull it off?

Mou…sometimes his mouth just ran away from him. He promised Keigo amazing birthday sex. Especially since the last time they had sex was upwards of five months ago. His original intent was to give Keigo pleasure. Always it was Keigo pleasuring Jirou; he wanted to return the favor. To touch Keigo. To use his mouth on him. "I can't do this!!" He hated to chicken out, but it was to embarrassing. "Mou….I feel like such a virgin!" They had done it backwards, forwards, and sideways multiple times so why now was the apprehension settling in?

"Ore-sama's thoughts exactly."

"Keigo?! Did you use legimancy on me?"

"You were mumbling to yourself."

"Gomen."

Atobe slid his door open, leaving just enough room for Jirou to duck under his arm. "Get inside." Jirou did as order, looking everywhere that wasn't Keigo. "What are you nervous about?"

"I-uh-I plan to….I mean I want to…." he stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"You want?"

"I actually considered giving you a muggle lap dance. I know you hate muggles so I kind of…."

"This muggle dance, will ore-sama enjoy it?"

"I think so. It's all about the hips and sex and you have to be really sexy and…."

Atobe gazed at Jirou's body. If Jirou didn't find himself sexy enough, he was badly mistaken. Atobe had seen the boy dance previously and that dancing plus one lap was bound to equal ecstasy. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he crossed his arms and legs, waiting. "Ore-sama would be correct in saying you need ore-sama's lap."

"You kinda have to uncross your legs." Atobe did so, waiting for Jirou's show to begin. Jirou, however, took the time to using the silencing charm on every wall and made sure to magically seal the door. He didn't want ANYONE walking in or hearing them. "Okay," he breathed out. He placed his wand on Atobe's desk before removing his outer robe. Jirou had taken the time to change into his nightwear before coming, which consisted of his boxers and a Fuyu blue t-shirt. Atobe was already in his silk Fuyu nightwear so clothing was going to be no problem. "Ore-sama is waiting."

Taking a deep breath, Jirou walked over and straddled his boyfriend. Normally these types of things had music, but he didn't bring his record player and Atobe didn't like them. The music just had to be in his head. Come to think of it, they had been in this position during 3rd year when Jirou had been innocently dancing about. That was it!! He just had to remember that night he had danced against Atobe.

He rolled his hips down into Atobe, who groaned in appreciation. Jirou continued the motion, coming up to his knees to make a wave of his torso and hips. Atobe made to grip Jirou's hips only to have them slapped away. "No touchy," Jirou gasped, pressing his ass down into Atobe's quickly growing arousal. Jirou continued to roll his hips down into Atobe, who could not keep his own hips still as they met Jirou. Unhurriedly, Jirou's began to remove his shirt, showing Atobe inch of tantalizing inch of lightly tanned skin. Once his shirt was removed he allowed Atobe to touch his chest. Only soft touches though, this was Keigo's birthday. It was Keigo's turn to receive pleasure.

Reluctantly he climbed off of Keigo's lap, lowering himself to his knees in front of the silver. He removed Atobe's short, revealing the fully aroused flesh. He wasn't sure what to do now. In all their sexual encounters, Jirou had never once done this. Touch, yes. Use his mouth, no. Was there a certain way to do? Would Keigo get mad if he did it wrong? "I'm not sure what to do…"

"Do the same thing you do with you hand, only this time use your mouth."

Well that sounded simple enough. Maybe he was giving this to much thought. Using his right hand he gripped the organ at the base, letting his mouth slide over the leaking tip. He dragged his tongue along it as he withdrew his mouth. Atobe seemed to like it as Jirou repeated the movement. Over and over he repeated it, slowly bobbing his mouth up and down. While Atobe was thoroughly enjoying this, it just was to slow for his tastes; almost as if Jirou was teasing him. Atobe gripped Jirou's hair, startling the blonde.

"Was I doing it wrong?"

"No. To slow."

Jirou smirked up at him. "Guide me then."

Atobe pushed Jirou's head back on to his cock, thrusting up as he pushed Jirou's mouth down. He was cautious as he thrust deep as possible into Jirou's throat, he didn't want to gag the other. Jirou did not fight him at all, just sat there allowing Atobe full control. His hands, however, did not stay idle and touched every inch of skin his mouth wasn't reaching--including Atobe's balls. Atobe moaned out with this enhanced pleasure. So close. He was so close. Atobe gave one last thrust into Jirou's mouth before he came.

Jirou jerked back. He hadn't expected Atobe to come in his mouth like that. Now he wasn't sure if he was supposed to swallow or spit. The substance was kind of salty and weird tasting. Not horribly disgusting, but not delicious either. Deciding not to offend his lover he swallowed.

Atobe bent forward licking the corner of Jirou's mouth clean. "Daijoubu?"

"Un," he nodded, standing up to remove Atobe's shirt. "How do you want me? Missionary? From behind?"

"Ride me."

"Anou….."

"You were just in my lap a moment. There's no difference."

'Other than being completely naked with you inside me, you mean,' Jirou mused in his thoughts. He turned around to give Keigo a little show as he slid his shorts off. "Don't be a tease."

"I'm not. I'm just innocently removing my shorts."

Atobe scoffed. Innocent, his ass.

Jirou turned back around, sauntering over to the bed with a slight swing. His sexual confidence had finally returned. He climbed into his impatient boyfriend's lap, kissing him teasingly. Atobe wasn't in the mood for anymore teasing. Without any warning he grabbed Jirou's hips and slammed into him. Jirou cried out in bliss. It had been to long since they were together like this.

"Move up and down." Jirou need not be told. He was already bouncing on the cock. Faster and faster. Try to shove it deeper within himself.

"Ahhh…." He threw his head back, moaning out. "Fuck me! Keigo!!"

Atobe shot forward to suck hard on Jirou's neck, thrusting up as he came down. His hands gripped Jirou's hands in a vice, forcing Jirou down harder and harder. Jirou was practically screaming. "Oh, GOD!!" He loved doing this, but he wanted more. Wanted it deeper. But he couldn't find the words to voice this. All that escaped his throat were moans and whispered pleas of 'more'.

Leaning forward he locked their mouths into a dance. Funny, like this he was actually taller than Keigo. Sugoi. Back on track. Their orgasms were fast approaching. Neither wanted to end the kiss and merely stopped for breath before resuming their make-out. Jirou cried out into Keigo's mouth when he finally came, coating them both. A whimper soon followed, when Keigo's hands gripped his hips hard in the wake of his orgasm. I love you, fell from Atobe's mouth before he could stop it.

Jirou collapsed against Keigo, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You," Jirou giggled.

"Why is ore-sama funny?"

"For some so into their looks. Being clean cut, prim and proper you sure don't mind getting all sweaty and sticky. Look even your perfectly coiffed hair has flattened out," Jirou laughed, twirling a flattened bang.

"Ore-sama is willing to make exceptions for sex and Quidditch."

"Mm-hmm, whatever you say."

Atobe glared at the mudblood. "What was that?"

"I said I love you, too."

Jirou let out a gasp of shock as Keigo pulled out of him, threw him out his back, and was on him again. It was going to be one long night.

------

"That is just so gross."

"Gakuto, it's been over a month. Get over it," Jirou sighed, writing his essay for Charms.

"You had sex with Atobe. SEX!! How could you….I mean I know how, but why would you…."

"Why do you have sex with Oshitari-kun? Maybe I think that's gross."

"No way. Everyone thinks Yuushi is hot, but I'm the one that owns him," Gakuto gloated.

"Everyone thinks Keigo is hot. Can we please just get off this subject?"

"Fine, but you are coming to my house for winter break. I'm not leaving you unguarded around Atobe."

"Unguarded? You make it sound like he is raping me."

"Maybe he is. I don't know."

"I assure you, he's not. Finished."

"Wait, what? Sensei asked for two lengths…." Jirou held up the parchments as he rolled them up. "It's called working instead of talking. I'm going to the library."

"I'll come with you."

"Oshitari, Yukimura, and Fuji will be there."

"Oh yeah, I like I can trust your safety with those three. They'll egg it on for their own sick amusement. Besides I need a book if I'm ever going to finish this."

Jirou looked at him in disbelief. "To finish Charms?"

"No, my essay on defensive spells for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Gakuto answered, pushing all his stuff into his shoulder bag and running after Jirou. They walked down the halls talking lightly about Qudditch.

"There is rumors about a international game," Gakuto was saying when they entered the library. He quickly switched subjects when Yagyuu walked by, wand out, putting away books. Now Gakuto took to calling Yagyuu a teacher's pet. They circled around the floating piles of books looking for their table. Finally, at the back of the library, they found their targets. Yukimura was chatting nonchalantly with Fuji and Oshitari, while Atobe poured over multiple books in front of him, Tezuka looking over his shoulder.

"Hey, minna," Jirou greeted, plopping down into the seat next to Atobe.

"I see Gakuto tagged along." Yuushi motioned for his boyfriend to sit.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gakuto hesitantly asked.

"How best to destroy the muggle world," Fuji laughed.

"Now, now, Fuji-kun. We don't want to destroy the muggles, just play with them," Yukimura laughed, tucking a stray hair behind his ear. It was the first time Gakuto had seen the captain this up-close and he found himself staring. "Is your ear pierced?"

"Yes. I got it pierced this summer. You should get one. Genichirou was against it until he realized how much pleasure can come from sucking on my ear."

"Don't even think about it," Atobe warned Jirou.

"To late," Jirou giggled. He was already imagining what Keigo would look with a pierced ear.

"Ore-sama is not putting a hole in my ear. Don't even try to pout to get your way."

"Fine," Jirou relented, using his wand to slam all the books shut. Atobe looked up at him. "Real cute."

"You won't even consider it," Jirou begged, giving the best pouty face he had. "Doesn't have to be in the lob, can be in this part," he said, pulling at the center part of Atobe's ear.

"The helix?"

"Yeah, I think that would look really sexy."

"Ore-sama will consider it." Not really. But might as well let Jirou think he won.

"Yay!!"

------

Worst winter break….EVER!!! How was he supposed to do anything with his overprotective friends watching his every move. To be honest, he didn't expect BOTH of them to stay behind.

"Just let ore-sama curse them."

"That's mean. They are just worried about me."

"They weren't worried previously."

"They didn't know I was having sex with you," Jirou clarified. Though it was starting to get annoying. They were on his ass about every little thing. This is when being an animagus came in handy. They forgot to look for the little blonde kitten that would sneak into Atobe's room. It was the only way Jirou could maintain the normalcy of sleeping in Keigo's bed. True, every now and then they had sex, but for the most part it was just sleeping. Hell they wouldn't even let Jirou take a bath by himself.

Half way through break, Atobe cracked. He dragged Jirou out of the dorms, found an empty corridor, threw Jirou up against the wall, and fucked him. Over and over, till his frustration was gone. To bad that Gakuto came looking for him and actually caught them in the middle of the act. The mental scarring was kind of funny. He deserved it for being so damned nosy.

The images wouldn't leave his brain no matter what he did. Every night it replayed in his head. Jirou pressed against the wall, crying out in bliss, legs wrapped around Atobe as Atobe drilled into him. Argh, the scarring. The moment winter break ended Gakuto refused to let Yuushi leave the bedroom till the images were totally erased. Senseis chose not to question their absence.

Valentine's Day marked the beginning of the end of the year. O. would be beginning at the end of March, beginning of April. The only thing worth mentioning on Valentine's Day was that a group of girls slipped Atobe a lust potion. Somehow they managed to sneak down into the kitchens and place it into his morning tea. They had hopped Atobe would take his unbearable animal lust out on them--there was four girls total--and they could all say they had sex with Atobe Keigo. To bad for them it badly backfired. Instead Atobe's lust was targeted on one person. Poor little mudblood, Akutagawa Jirou. Naturally it was all over the school. Common knowledge to every house. The girls got detention and Jirou, well he couldn't walk for a couple of days. No harm done, really.

On White Day a couple of guys confessed feelings to Jirou hoping the blonde would be willing to downgrade. They were hoping Jirou would prefer a half-blood or muggle-born to pureblood. They all heard what happened on Valentine's but no one actually believed the great Atobe Keigo was dating a mudblood. Stupid of them to make assumptions.

O.. Ordinary Wizardry Level Exams. A fun--loosely defined--time for all fifth years. Each exam felt longer than the next. Gakuto complained after every exam, while Shishido gloated a couple of times knowing he'd received an OWL for sure. Jirou decided to keep quiet. He knew he had aced all portions so far. The examiner of the defense exam giggled when she saw his patronus. When he asked what was funny she merely shook her head and mused how nice it was to be young and in love. Odd.

Potions and Ruins was where he shined the most. They cooed over his prowess. They also said there was so many talented fifth years this year, it was hard to say who would be on top. One proctor commented on two boys he couldn't believe were aloud wands. He dubbed them 'happy sadists'. Everyone knew who he was referring to and couldn't help laughing. Poor man to have Yukimura and Fuji in the same room all alone.

Speaking of owls, Jirou had not been to visit Yuki in a while. He was sending letters to his family, of course. But other than that he had not been up to visit Yuki. The poor owl was probably feeling neglected. Well Jirou would make it up to him when he had more time. There was just no time with the end of the year. O. were hectic as was getting end of the year homework. He intended to take quiet a few N.E.W.T classes next year which meant lots of homework. Jirou wasn't sure what profession he wanted but at the moment he was leaning towards magical medicine. For humans or animals, he wasn't sure.

Atobe would, naturally, be taking a seat in the ministries counsel once he graduated. It was only right considering his father was minister. Oshitari's goal in life was to be a romance novelist. Many senseis said this was not an acceptable career choice and urged him towards an ministry job. The funny thing, they weren't sure what Gakuto would amount to. A low level ministry job, perhaps. Sanada was marked for a career as an Auror. Yukimura, as scary as it sounds, was leaning towards teaching. Only on the urging of his teachers. He said he'd rather be a model and make a nice living off his good looks and pureblood. They took him seriously. Many of the senseis told Tezuka he would make a wonderful headmaster someday. Tezuka did not argue and immediately signed up for the necessary courses needed.

So hectic, was the end of the year, Jirou forgot he had turned 16. Thankfully his friend did not. They bought him a cake, presents, and had a big party. He was like their baby, after all.

"We are not sitting with him. No way, I refuse," Gakuto complained as they walked to the train. Jirou wanted Atobe to sit with them, which Gakuto and Shishido both disapproved of.

"Good," Jirou smiled. "Because we're not sitting with him. He's sitting with us."

"That's twisting your words," Shishido complained.

Jirou gave a shrug, jumping up the train steps, Yuki fluttering angrily as his cage was shook. Dragging his trunk along he entered their normal compartment to already see Keigo in the window seat. Gakuto entered immediately complaining just to complain. It was his prerogative. Oshitari grabbed Gakuto forcing him down into his normal seat, no where near the window. Shishido choose not to say anything and sat down next to Choutarou with his arms cross, scowl on his face. Why did Jirou have to fall in love with the biggest jerk in school?

"Keigo…."

"Please don't call him that around us." Which was complaining now? Gakuto or Shishido?

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"What now?"

"I want you to meet my family…."

"No."

"I know you hate muggles. I get it, but they are my family and I love them."

"Ore-sama has more important things to do this summer, rather than entertaining muggles," Atobe sighed, pulling out a book to read.

"Like what? Give me three good reasons."

"One, ore-sama will be study for the apparition test. Two, ore-sama will be taking said apparition test. Three, ore-sama will be working with father. And a fourth, for good measure, ore-sama HATES muggles."

Jirou fell back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. "I love you, too," he scoffed sarcastically.

"Ore-sama will make you a deal. If, after ore-sama has finished all my work, death is ore-sama's only other choice, ore-sama will consider it."

Jirou smiled up at him. "That's all I ask."

"So beautiful," Oshitari gushed, peering over to make sure he's quick-quotes quill got ever word. Atobe threatened Oshtari with castration if he dared to make them the subjects of his sick-twisted romance novel. Oshitari laughed, placing his quill back in his bag. "I'll change the names and the sex. Jirou would make a wonderful girl."

The blond did not make a retort as he was already fast asleep. Oshitari thanked the gods for that. Jirou could be quite scary when he wanted to be.

-Year 5 Owari-


	6. Year 6

Standard Disclaimer applies. I own nothing. It all belongs to Konomi Takeshi, and bits to J.K. Rowling.

Jirou was waiting for a response from Atobe. He had sent the invite two weeks ago and Atobe still had not wrote back. Was he avoiding coming to a muggle home? Or was he just avoiding Jirou? Could be both, could be neither. He had no way of seeing into Atobe's thought. Not yet, at least. He could always learn legimancy, but that seemed like an invasion of privacy.

Suddenly, as Jirou was contemplating sending another note, a brilliant silver owl flew through his window. It landed on his desk, back straight, head held high--just like an Atobe. Jirou ran over to her, to take the scroll attached to her leg. Shiva, that was her name, turned to majestically fly out the window. He unrolled the scroll to see Atobe's familiar calligraphy and shimmering gold ink.

'Ore-sama has been increasing busy as of late, hence the late response. If ore-sama attends this 'dinner' with the muggles, then you must meet ore-sama's conditions. Do NOT dress in muggle clothing. Make sure the food is not some archaic muggle meal. Ore-sama like foods pleasing to the palate. Also, you must introduce ore-sama as your lover NOT a friend. You'll accept these terms, ore-sama is sure. So ore-sama will be there tomorrow, as told in the invitation, at 6. Till then, Oyasumi!'

Jirou pouted at the note. Atobe must have been under quite a bit of stress. His words seemed unhappy. Then again, he had just agreed to come to dinner with muggles. So he probably was unhappy about it.

The next day his mother spent most of the day cleaning the house. He had told his family they would be meeting his lover, he just left out the 'male' part. They all assumed they were about to meet a lovely female. Naturally he told them his lover is a wizard, or witch. Again he left out the finer details. As six approached he ran upstairs to get ready. He threw on his robes, fast as possible and began examining himself in the mirror. Izumi-san had made him new ones quite a while ago to accommodate his growth. So no worries there. Necklace resting over clasp of robes, check. Only problem? Messy hair that just wouldn't stay flat.

"You look nice."

"Keigo?! Don't just apparate into people's houses!"

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Are you being serious?"

"Yes! I told my parents my lover was coming, but I left out the male part. I want you to make a good impression."

"Yes, ore-sama cares greatly about these muggle's opinions," he said sardonically.

"You should…..and oh my god you pierced your ear!!" Jirou exclaimed, switching subject mid-sentence. Pushing Keigo's hair back he stared at the small sapphire adorning the helix of Keigo's ear. "Call it a belated birthday present."

"It's pretty. Is it sensitive, I wonder," Jirou mused. Pitching forward slightly on tiptoes he kissed he earring before sucking the spot slightly. Atobe let out a small moan. It was a sensitive spot and Jirou's tongue playing with the jewel felt amazing.

"Oi, Jirou, is there someone in there with you?" Kaji banged on Jirou's door. Settle as an earthquake, he was.

Jirou reluctantly stepped away from Atobe to open the door. Kaji peered around him. "Oh, just a guy. Wait, isn't that the guy that attacked you last year and hurt you. You were in the hospital and couldn't walk or talk or…."

"Is there something you wanted nii-san?"

"I thought I heard moaning, is all."

"So?"

"Dinner is ready. Is your girl getting here soon or what?"

"I'll be downstairs in a minute, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. No need to be cranky," Kaji laughed. Jirou went back to Atobe, grabbing his hand and locking their fingers. Kaji interrupted a good time. Stupid nii-san. The two boys walked downstairs hand in hand, even though Atobe wanted to apparate. Jirou came back with, 'I don't want to be splinched, thank you.' His family had already began eating, knowing Jirou would not mind. They looked up, dropping their chopsticks upon seeing who held their son's hand.

"What is that boy doing here?" Kyou asked. No one attacked a member of the Akutagawa family and got away with it. "Isn't there some wizard prison he should be locked up in?"

"Isn't there some muggle facility…."

"Keigo, please don't."

"Keigo?" his parents questioned in unison. "No, oh no. Jirou, we forbid you from being friends with this boy. He hurt you, remember?"

"I remember. Keigo's not my friend."

"Good, now that's taken care of. Dinner," Kyou sighed, picking up his chopsticks to continue eating.

"He's my boyfriend."

Snap.

Broke shards of word were held tight in his father's hand while the rest of his family stared at him flabbergasted. "You mean a boy that is a friend?" his mother begged.

"He means as he says or are your muggle minds to small to comprehend the term," Atobe questioned condescendingly.

"Like hell my son will date another boy! I knew we should have sent you to Hyoutei, but no your mother said he's special. Let him go to wizard school."

"Jirou is gay, who cares," Kaji shrugged. Actually he kind of did. He wanted someone to gush about girls with, but that wasn't going to happen. Jirou was still Jirou though.

"You don't even know Keigo. I'm sure if you get to know him, you might like him better," Jirou told them, motioning for Keigo to sit at the dinner table.

"No, I know how we can fix this. Just have sex with another girl and you'll forget all about this….thing."

"I told you before. I've only had sex with one person. Keigo is the ONLY person that has ever touched me that way." Jirou handed Keigo some of the food off his own plate. Seriously, Keigo seemed to know him better than his own parents.

Atobe stayed silent through dinner as the family argued. The only time he spoke was to talk to Jirou, who immediately brightened and ignored his parents. They talked about the appartition test and how Jirou wanted to take it. School was next on the list. Then Atobe decided to drop a bomb on him. "Maria is transferring to our school."

"Maria?"

"Ore-sama's betrothed, as it were. Both our parent think it would be better if we got to know each other before graduation and ore-sama turns 17 in October."

"Hontou? Your getting old," Jirou teased. "Actually that was something I always wondered. If your turning 17 why are you only a sixth year?"

"You can't go to Kyoutoku till you're 11. That is why I am a sixth year as a opposed to a seventh. Now you did hear what I said about my 17th birthday, correct?"

Across the table Jirou's parents were complaining about Atobe being a two-timer. Engaged and using their son. They were ignored.

"Oh yeah!! The marriage contract is broken!! Yay!!"

Now they were going on about Jirou being a home wrecker and they did not raise him to be that way.

"Does that mean we can get married?"

"We could if ore-sama's parents approve of you, which they won't. While I am in love with you, the fact that you are a mudblood still remains. Father would never allow a mudblood to become an Atobe. No matter how ore-sama may feel about you."

"Then I will change his mind!!" Jirou cheered. "I'm the most talented mudblood of our year after all. One of the most talented in the school!!"

You are to young to be talking about marriage, his parents went on.

"Mother will sway easily. She may act apathetic, but I'm her only son. That fact weighs heavily with her and she wants me to remain happy. Even if that means marrying a mudblood."

"Speaking of your parents, what did they say about your piercing?"

"Father was livid. Demanded I take it out immediately. Mother, bought me the sapphire. She's just happy to have a wider selection of jewelry to choose from."

Jirou laughed, fingers playing with the bright blue shining gem. "I think it's sexy. So incredibly sexy."

JIROU!!!

"What? Yuka thinks so too."

Yuka averted her stare back to her food.

"And were not talking about getting married today. I mean sometime down the road, after school."

Suika gave a small sigh. "Jirou, school romances hardly last. You may think you love each other now, but just wait. You won't feel that way in two years. Talk of marriage should come way later when your SURE you love someone and want to spend the rest of your life with them."

Jirou poked at his food with a pout. "I want to be with Keigo." Atobe gripped Jirou's hand, bringing it up to lightly place kisses upon the knuckles. "Ore-sama must be going. Dress robe fitting tomorrow. Appointment at the ministry with father. The basics. Once your letter comes send an owl and ore-sama will meet with you to buy your school books."

"Hai," he smiled. Atobe gave the Akutagawa family no parting words, he merely apparated on the spot.

"Absolutely not!! I forbid you to date that boy," Kyou protested. "After all the trouble he's caused."

"It's not his fault. That's just the way he was raised. Besides only I know that special side of Keigo that's nice and loving."

"I still forbid this relationship."

"Forbid it all you want tou-san, but I do love him! And there's nothing you can do about it!!"

After that little outburst they decided to ground Jirou. Not that it was going to do much good. He could get out if he wanted. Why couldn't he see that that boy was bad news? Sure it was a shock that their son preferred men, but why couldn't he be normal? Why did he have to be a wizard? Why couldn't he just have gone to Hyoutei? A Hyoutei boy would have been preferable to that bad tempered people hater.

"I'm going to get my school supplies, I'll be back later."

"Jirou, wait," his mother called out to him. "Please understand that we love you, we'll always love you no matter what. It's just that Atobe boy is just bad news and we don't want to see you hurt."

"Okaa-san, I'm not that fragile little boy anymore. I can defend myself. If Keigo did something to me, I have the power to fight back. I'm 16 years old, not five. Please, stop treating me like a kid."

Perhaps he was right. He wasn't a little kid anymore. He was special. A very special young man.

----

Jirou found his boyfriend quickly. He was about to hug him when Keigo stopped him. "The press has been following ore-sama. No need to give them a reason to tear you apart."

"KEIGO!!!! I here!" a voice yelled in poor Japanese. Jirou turned coming face to face with a young girl, probably a year or two younger than them. She had bright green eyes and long brunette hair. She wore robes that bore the Fuyu emblem, and a chain that matched Atobe's. "I am Maria," she smiled, introducing herself to Jirou.

"Jirou," he answered back, taking the offered hand and shaking it. "That necklace? Where did you get it?"

She looked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry could you say that again, but like way slower. I'm still learning Japanese and can't understand you when you speak super fast like that."

It was Jirou's turn to be confused. He understood some English, but he barely caught a word of what she said. Why did she speak so fast?

"He asked about your necklace." Atobe clarified.

"Oh. Keigo have one. I have one. Match, see? I buy we match. Like couple."

Jirou thought he caught the gist of what she meant. She saw Keigo's so bought one to match so it seemed like they were a couple. He merely gave a smile and nodded. "Do you understand English?" she asked.

"A little."

"Oh. WE. ARE. GOING. TO. BUY. DRESS. ROBES. ARE. YOU. COMING. WITH. US?"

"Mou….I'm not deaf," Jirou cried, covering his ears. "Hai. Hai." He seriously didn't want to hear her yell again.

"Goody!" She linked their arms making Jirou skip with her down the street. Now normally he'd have no problem with skipping, but she made things weird. She dragged him into Izumi-san's shop yelling for Keigo to hurry up. "Slow poke!" she teased. Jirou could see the look on Atobe's face that clearly said he was annoyed.

"How old is she?" Jirou asked. True he didn't act his age a lot of the time, but she seemed to be going a little far.

"Just turned 13."

"Nani!! That's close to pedophilia."

"She annoys me. Thoroughly. Besides that point, you need proper dress robes for the Halloween dance."

"Dance? I didn't know about a dance."

"It's a tradition at Kyoutoku for sixth years. To give them a bit of a break. You wouldn't know about it," Atobe informed him.

"Ah, Atobe-sama, what can I help you with," Izumi bowed. Atobe pushed Jirou forward, ordering her to dress him properly in fine dress robes. Izumi gave a chuckle before draping Jirou in the finest fabrics she had. Atobe sat by, vetoing any he disapproved of.

"Keigo, what do you think?" Maria sang in English, spinning around in her dress. Atobe ignored her as he fussed with the collar of Jirou's robes. She looked at the blonde trying to figure out what made him so special.

"Ore-sama approves of this," he declared after much fussing. Izumi took the fabric off of Jirou's form promising the robes done in two hours. Best to keep the minister's son happy. Maria was disappointed when Atobe didn't tell her how beautiful she looked. In fact Atobe seemed happier with his friend. Happier than she had seen him all summer. He gave the blonde secret smiles and did not pull away when the blonde glomped onto him at random. Of course the two seemed to be cautious of press as to not end up front page news. The press could take a simple friendship and spin it into something massively scandalous like a homosexual relationship. Maria knew Atobe well enough to know he would NEVER partake in such a thing.

For a time during lunch the two disappeared into the restroom, returning some 10 minutes later. It didn't seem unusual to her. At least until she saw what looked to be a dark purple bruise on the blonde's neck. Had that been there before? Maybe she just didn't notice it previously. How odd. For the rest of the day she watched them. Trying to figure out how to gain Atobe's attention. Maybe if she dyed her hair blonde and changed her eye color to blue. He'd look then. Yes, he would.

With shopping done they all agreed to stay at the Inn above the café. Atobe was a VIP so they automatically got the finest rooms the place had to offer. Maria entered her room and sat on her bed looking though her books. It had taken the shop forever to find books in English for her. All the books they sold were, naturally, in kanji. After much frustration they were able to find a couple of English copies for her. Atobe made her buy a book to help learn to read kanji. She cooed at how kind the suggestion was. She had no idea it was really because he was utterly irritated by the wasted time.

During dinner he ordered for her. Again irritated by her lack of knowledge. Not that she was any the wise. After dinner she laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling, dreaming of her future husband. At first she had been skeptical about marrying a foreigner, but then she met him. He was absolutely gorgeous. Pureblood. Rich. The perfect husband for her. True he was a sixth year and her a third meaning she'd be married before graduation, but who cared. He was dreamy. How could she sleep when her perfect betrothed was merely one room away? Climbing out of bed, she threw on a robe and made for the door. She stepped out into the hall stopping at the sounds that reached her ears. Small moans came from the multiple rooms. Moans of delight.

She was frozen in the hall scared to move for fear the loving couples would hear her. Tipping toe, she made her way past the one room that separated her and Atobe. She placed her hand on the door knob ready to open the door when a groan met her ear. Curious, she pressed her ear to the door and listened. More groans followed. "Mmm…like that. Good, suck it harder." She gasped at the whispered words. A lollipop. That's what he was talking about a lollipop. Her mind told her to leave, her body stayed put listening in. The moaning stopped temporarily as the sound of shifting fabrics met her ears. The girl in the room was done with…well that.

"Ah….so good," a voice muttered. It was hard to tell if the voice was male or female. She assumed it was a whore Atobe had hired for the night. "Harder!" the voice cried. Headboard banging against the wall shamelessly. "God, fuck me deeper!!" It had to be a girl, boys couldn't be 'fucked', could they? "Mmmm….yeah, Keigo….." True the person within was moaning in Japanese, but hey the first thing anyone learned of a foreign language was dirty words. "Ohhh…I love you!" Wait, which form did they just use? There was so many words. Was it 'I love you' or 'I like you'. Was this a normal occurrence that this whore was saying 'I love/like you'? Maybe this wasn't Keigo's room. No, the person had moaned out his name. Okay, this is okay. Keigo is a completely healthy male. He needs to get it out of his system--being with other women. She was still to young to do those things, then again there were muggle girls that did it at 13 back home. No, she was to remain pure for her fiancé. She would remain pure. Now to run back to her room and jump under the covers.

---

Jirou collapsed against his Keigo, breathing heavily. Once was not enough for them. It always had to be at least twice. They were young, full of stamina, after all. "I love you," Jirou sang, placing kisses across Keigo's sweat covered chest. "I really really love you," he cheered.

Atobe gave a small, almost miniscule, smile. His fingers threaded through Jirou's hair pulling forward to kiss his forehead. "Feel honored that ore-sama feels the same way."

"I'm honored," Jirou yawned. "She's nice, Maria," he added as an after thought.

"She's your competition and you call her 'nice'."

"Mm-hmm. She is nice, but she's not really competition. She could never do for you what I do." He pushed against the flaccid organ still inside him for emphasis. The sex organ began growing, once again, from the teasing movements. "Could she?"

"No," he groaned, ready for more.

"Exactly. Sleepy. Night night, Keigo-chan," Jirou yawned once last time before falling dead asleep not giving Keigo anymore for the night. He could wait till morning.

-----

When it was time to go to school Maria looked around the station confusedly. That sign read Shinjuku, but she had no idea where to go. She wanted to show Keigo she could handle leaving here and now she was lost. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun to see Keigo's blonde friend, Jirou, pointing.

"That way," he said in simple English.

"Thank you," she sighed in relief, making to follow him. Today Jirou seemed more cheerful to her. Definitely more hyper. He was a bouncing ball of energy. Trotting down towards the elevator with a large smile on his face, and chatting with her in simple English. Perhaps the other week she had just caught him on a bad day. She asked him as much.

"Actually I didn't want to like you because you want to take Keigo from me. But now I know you can't so I like you. See?"

"Sorry. I did not catch that."

"Nothing," Jirou smiled innocently. They entered the elevator together making simple conversation in both English and Japanese. The elevator dinged on the bottom floor allowing them onto the platform. Jirou helped her onto the train and to the usual compartment he sat in. She introduced herself to his friends, bowing as Jirou had told her. After introductions she took the seat next to Keigo. Jirou looked downtrodden at this. That was his seat. Atobe ordered Maria to scoot down slightly and actually allowed Jirou the window seat on his left. Jirou plopped down into the seat, thanking his boyfriend. Almost immediately after the train pulled out of station Jirou fell asleep, snuggling close to his favorite pillow.

Maria looked at him in disbelief. "It's alright," Oshitari told her in English. "Jirou always does that, sleep on the closest available person, that is."

"Oh. This is normal."

"Very. I'm Yuushi Oshitari."

"Maria Anderson. That's a nice ring. Are you married?"

"No, no. Not yet at least. That little devil next to you is my boyfriend of almost two years."

"You're…" she blushed. "I didn't realize."

"Don't be embarrassed. Everyone assumes I'm straight until they see my little boy toy."

"I understood that!!"

"Quite a few boys in our year aren't exactly what they seem. So if I were you, I wouldn't make assumptions. Just be blunt. A lot of them don't mind at all."

They arrived at school. Maria marveling at its grandeur. The school in America was nothing like this at all. During her marveling she lost track of Atobe and Jirou. She didn't even know where Oshitari had gone. Thinking the best idea she followed the other students into carriages and climbed into the first available one. Maybe she should just but a tracker on Keigo, so she couldn't get lost and lose him.

-----

"Time to brag!" Gakuto cheered , waving his O.W.L results in the air. "Seven whole OWLs. Take that Shishido!"

"So we tied, bite me! How many OWLs did you get, Jirou?"

"All of them," Jirou smiled big.

"What do you mean all of them?"

"I got an OWL on every test. See?" he said holding out his results and showing them off. "I get to be in classes with Keigo again!!"

"Man, all you smart people stick together like muggle glue. Your own little click," Shishido said.

"Do you guys even do work?" Gakuto asked. "Or is all you do is sleep and molest Atobe under your desk?"

"All of the above," Jirou cheered with a fist pump. "See, I'm good at tests."

"Who gave you sugar?"

"Marui-kun!!"

"I think it's time to put hyper boy down for a nap." Yuushi laughed looking over at Atobe.

"Yadda ne!!" Jirou protested.

"Kabaji," Atobe snapped. "Usu!!"

"Ah, matte. Matte. I'll calm down!" Kabaji looked back at Atobe for the orders. Atobe snapped his fingers signaling Kabaji to take Jirou to bed. "NOOOOO!!! Let go! Let me go!! Oh, I'll get you for this Kei-chan. No sex for a week," Jirou screamed in protest. Everyone in the common room laughed as the fierce blonde fell asleep moments later. Atobe could tell when Jirou was about to crash after a sugar rush. Call it his special Jirou-insight. Maria wasn't aware that Kabaji dumped Jirou into Atobe's bed.

After that incident of sugar high, Atobe made sure Marui came nowhere near Jirou with sugar. Jirou was hyper enough without the aid of sugar, thank you. Besides Marui wasn't the one that had every class with Jirou. Nor was he one of the other nine to suffer from any utter hyperness. Keep the sugar to yourself.

When classes started Maria was awed. Truly floored like many younger girls around her. They were gods. All of them. The top ten N.E.W.T students. All sixth years, all brilliant. Maria couldn't help but gasp at how beautiful each one was as they walked down the hall, seemingly in slow motion. It was a scene from every muggle drama. The popular boys chatting happily as they walked together in a group. Girls falling at their feet. Boys wishing they were them. Maria was one of the girls falling at their feet. Wait! She was Keigo's fiancé, she could penetrate the popularity barrier. Unfortunately they had entered their classroom. She would get him next time.

--

Jirou normally sat on Keigo's right but opted for sitting on his left--the side with his pierced ear. He leaned over, sucking on the sensitive skin, tongue flicking the earring playfully. Atobe smirked at his love, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"To discover the piercing," Yukimura teased. He knew, after all, how good it felt to have his piercing played with.

Fuji stuck his tongue out showing the little bud within. "Try a tongue piercing. I made Eiji get one too and good lord. Sex, especially oral, is just…..wow!"

All eyes seemed to turn to Tezuka who was reading a book. They all knew he could hear his ex loud and clear. He clear his throat. "Well Tezuka," Oshtari mused. "Feeling lament for cheating on Fuji-kun yet?"

"Two words, deep throat," Tezuka muttered.

"You make him do that?" Fuji asked in disbelief.

"No. This discussion is over. What Ryoma and I do is our business. We don't feel the urge to parade our sexual relationship in public."

"Whatever," Fuji sighed. "I've fallen completely for Eiji and he does anything I tell him to. Including Bondage."

"Down boys," their sensei called, writing down the Ruins assignment for the day. "Jirou, stop playing with Atobe's ear. Atobe keep your hands out of Jirou's shirt. Yukimura, keep your hands out of Sanada's pants. Now I was pleased to see you all aced the Ruins exam. Made me feel I was doing something right. Please, translate the following text. I hope to have you all reading Ruins without the aid of the book by the end of the year."

After class Maria jumped into the group of boys greeting them happily. Atobe rolled his eyes as she chatted. While Fuji chattered on aimlessly with the interesting young girl. Jirou was going to warn her but was held back by his boyfriend. Don't get involved, he warned.

----

"Happy Birthday, Keigo-chan!!"

Atobe jerked up in surprise, almost falling out of his bed. He was sure this would be the only time a girl would be in his bed. Maria bounced on his legs trying to rouse him into action. "Don't use -chan with my first name. You don't use -chan with men," he told her. At least Jirou hadn't been sleeping with him last night or this could have been awkward. Then again, a part of him wanted her to walk in and see him and Jirou, naked, tangled together, sleeping contently.

"Sorry. Anyway I bought you a present. A real necklace. Gold." She pulled the necklace out of her pocket showing that it was a heart that split into half. "Much better than that silver thing you wear. More expensive too."

Atobe turned a glare on her, resisting the urge to throw her off his bed. "I like this necklace."

"Why? I mean it's pretty, but this necklace will establish us as a couple. At least that way the whores your with know you are taken."

"Whores? Ah, you eavesdropped on me."

"Not on purpose!! But it's okay, today is your 17th birthday. No more whores and we get married this winter. A winter wedding, oh, I have to get my dress from America. Your mother wanted me to wear a kimono, but there were all these pieces and proper way of wearing and walking. No thank you. I just want a beautiful white dress with lace and beads."

"Thank you for reminding me. I need to send the marriage contract back to father."

"Oh, your sending an owl to your father? I should send an owl to mother. I will need to find a way to get home to try on dresses and everything. So much to do in two mere months. I'm going to be married and I have no idea what to wear. What will our colors be? I see you later Keigo!" she yelled, running from the room frantically. Atobe climbed out of his bed and retrieved the contracts from his desk. He double checked them as he climbed to the owlery. He ordered Shiva to take the documents straight to his father and then return immediately. The owl hooted, flying off into the morning.

It was one of the rare times his birthday feel on a weekend and he took full advantage of it. Both he and Jirou were sealed into his room all day. Not just for sex. Come on, they have some restraint--not much, but some. No, they chatted happily. Hung out. Things normal couples did. They didn't have sex until the sun began to set. At that point Keigo lay Jirou carefully out on his bed and began to slowly worship his body. Jirou lay there, gasping quietly at the gentle ministrations. Never before had Keigo made slow methodical love to him like this. He was making sure Jirou received the maximum amount of pleasure. Jirou almost feared something was wrong.

"Keigo, daijoubu?" His fingers threaded throw silver locks, forcing Keigo to look him in the eyes.

"It's fine, Jirou. Don't worry. I just want to make love to you, is that alright?"

"Not if something is wrong that your not telling me about."

Keigo kissed him lovingly, bestowing him with a rare genuine smile. "Nothing. I just love you."

"I love you, too. But your scaring me."

"I'm not the one you should be scared of," he whispered into Jirou's ear. Jirou was confused. There was something Keigo wasn't telling him. Something important. He let it leave his mind as Keigo pushed into him, pulling in and out of his body with precise hits to his prostate. It was incredibly electric.

He threw his arms around Keigo's shoulders, hugging the pureblood tightly to him while their lower halves moved at one. Jirou could tell by the gasps in his ear that Keigo was seriously restraining himself. He probably wanted to do Jirou like crazy, but wanted tonight to be perfect. "Keigo, you want tonight to be perfect than be yourself. Okay?"

Keigo stared at him for a moment before pulling out and flipping Jirou over. He pulled Jirou up onto his knees before plunging in again. Jirou cried out in ecstasy at the deep penetration. Keigo had lost all restraint and pounded up into Jirou's body while bringing the blonde head back for a deep tongued kiss. "You feel so good inside," Keigo groaned into Jirou's mouth.

"Keigo!" he cried, handing going to jerk himself. When Keigo pushed him forward onto all fours and began pounding him harder he knew completion was coming. Keigo always tried to come as deep into Jirou's body as possible with his harsher thrusts. Almost to where it hurt. Jirou cried out as orgasm ripped through his body, spilling seed onto the clean bed sheets. With the clenching of Jirou's muscles, Atobe's orgasm poured into Jirou's body--copious and hot. Jirou pushed against Keigo trying to milk him of every last drop. He loved that he had a part of Keigo that no one else had.

They collapsed together onto the sticky sheets, Keigo sliding out of Jirou's body. Jirou looked over at him with a pout. "I want to sleep with you inside me."

"It won't go back in soft, it'd be a challenge."

Jirou turned on his side, scooting close against his lover, and grinding against him. The member at his bottom sprung slight back to life at the friction, causing Jirou to smirk. "You were saying?"

Atobe gave a smirk of his own before lifting Jirou's leg slightly and pushing back inside. But he didn't stop. No, he thrust into Jirou over and over till the boy was writhing under his fingers. If Jirou wanted it so badly he'd get it. Harder and harder. Deeper and deeper. Until even more hot come was flowing into the blonde. "I love you," Atobe gasped, nuzzling Jirou's neck.

"I love you, too." To bad Jirou did not know, at this moment their love was forbidden.

2 weeks later found one pissed off silver haired male trudging down the halls towards Fuyu dorm. Many students who recognized his fine robes, bowed to him while others looked on in confusion. The samurai jumped out of his war path, as students bowed to him while leaving the dorms. "Atobe Keigo!" he boomed, startling the young Fuyus. Keigo ordered Jirou to stay put on the couch. "Good evening father." A group gasp of 'father?' echoed. "What is this?" Atobe Keisuke demanded.

"That would be a void marriage contract."

Atobe withdrew his wand, pointing it at his only son. "Do not sass me child. I realize what it is. I want to know why it is. Which part committed this 'infidelity'?"

"I did. Techinically speaking, since 3rd year."

"With that boy you were so comfortably cuddled up to, no doubt. You find that boy more appealing then young pureblood Maria?"

"Yes, father, in fact I do."

Atobe gave no further word. He marched over to the couch, grabbed Jirou by the arm and pulled him out of the common room. Keigo made to follow only to be stopped by a shielding spell. Maria, who had taken hold of the contract, tried to read the highlighted kanji. She had been studying her Japanese but she still found herself befuddled. What was going on? "What does this say?" she asked her fiancé.

"Don't speak to me!" he bit out coldly.

"Damnit! I knew we should have broken you two up, now see what you've caused. Your father could expel Jirou," Shishido yelled. Gakuto joined in completely agreeing with Shishido.

"Shut up, both of you. Ore-sama already knows all of this. Besides father could do much worse than merely expelling him."

It was a nerve-wrecking half hour as they waited for a blonde head of hair to appear. They had no idea what was going on within the dorms. Soon as they feared the worst Atobe emerged, traveling cloak on. "I'll be seeing you December 1st, Keigo." With that he departed. Keigo ran back to his room, slamming the door open to see Jirou sitting on his bed. "What happened?"

"He lectured me. How mudbloods can't marry purebloods. And how the Atobe line was the purest family in the world. I would taint that line."

"And?"

"He tested me. My skill. Everything he could throw at me. I think I impressed him. Then he told me, I could marry you, only….."

"You have to disown your family. Atobe's do not associate with muggles."

"Un." Jirou nodded. "I told him I loved you, but I think we are to young to marry. He gave me no choice. I have to decided by November. No later. Either I marry you or Maria does. I just….I don't…." Jirou covered his face with his hands, crying softly. Atobe grabbed him into a tight hug. One way or another he was getting married. He just prayed it was to Jirou.

October 31st came oh to quickly. Originally Jirou and Keigo were supposed to go together. But Jirou had sunk into quite a depression. Everyone thought he was just being normal hyper Jirou. No one knew how much he was hurting inside, that is until he changed his eye color and cut off most of his hair. Jirou wasn't the only to change their looks. Maria changed her hair color blonde and her eyes blue. She said it was because that was the look Keigo liked, or so Oshitari had said. His love's eyes were no longer blue though. Now they were a light brown, hidden behind closed eyelids.

Atobe hadn't wanted to force Jirou to make a decision and had not intention of doing so when he asked the boy to dance. But when Jirou collapsed against him, crying his brown eyes out, Atobe had his answer. Jirou had chosen. There was no way he would give up his family.

----

'I love you. From the bottom of my heart and beyond. I know when you read this you'll be mad at me. Probably hate me for doing this. But to me this is no longer a matter of muggle or pureblood. It is a matter of the heart. What my hear is telling me to do? My head says 'Blood is thicker than water' and my heart had been sharing the same rhythm. My heart has led me down the path I wish to follow, unfortunately you can't follow me on this path. Know that I truly love you and thank you for making me the person I am. This is goodbye.

Sayonara

Jirou'

Rolling the scrolls on his desk, he sealed them, and wrote the kanji for 'Atobe'. Sensing his master's distress Yuki accepted the scrolls, flying off into the night. Later, when Yuki returned, his master was sound asleep, salt-water had been pouring from his new eyes. Landing on master's bed he rouse him with a beak tap. Master took the offered returned scroll and read it before more salt-water fell from his eyes. Yuki stayed that night to protect his master.

----

Atobe stared into the full mirror in annoyance. His arms were starting to hurt from having them held out so long and that clutz of a designer had singed him three times with her wand tip. Honestly. A flash of yellow shot past the door and again he found himself hoping it would be Jirou. Only he knew it was Maria with her blonde hair.

"I want our entire family together for Christmas, including your new bride. The wedding will be the 12th, that will give you a week for your honeymoon," Atobe Kushina told her son. "Raise that hem slightly."

"I want to see her. Her mother sent her a dress from America, did she not?"

"We got her to agree to a more traditional look. Put a gold trim on the bottom."

"Yes, ma'am," the designer bowed, moving to her knees to complete the task.

"Maria has already narrowed her ring choice down to three, you'll choose from those. And then you must pick the bouquet you prefer…"

"I assume she picked the most expensive things she could find?"

"Does it matter? Also we need to sign all the necessary marriage documents."

"Finished, mistress."

"Take it off him and hang it in the closest. Everything must be perfect for this wedding. Now Keigo, which rings do you like?" she asked, shoving a catalog under his nose. He looked at the choices seeing that they were not expensive as he had originally thought they would be. There was a choice of each metal: silver, white gold, and platinum. She must have been informed that he didn't like gold. "This one," he pointed out. It was the most expensive on the page, but it was the ring that made his think of Jirou. With its topaz jewel and diamonds, it wasn't platinum. It was silver and it was perfect. Every time he looked at the ring he'd be reminded of his lost love.

"Why are we not doing this face to face? Isn't going back and forth a little tedious?"

"You can not see your bride before the wedding day, it's bad luck."

So they all believed. They refused to let him have any contact with Maria the entire process. They merely asked his opinion on colors and flowers and such. For the entire ten days before the wedding. Even to sign the marriage contracts. Her name was not present. He had to sign them first. "Why must I sign these first?"

"Because you are 17, she is not. Her parents must look over her shoulder while she signs."

"The reason you are looking over my shoulder?"

"I'm your mother. I'm allowed to," Kushina laughed.

On the day of the wedding, reporters were everywhere taking pictures of the lavish outdoor wedding. The cake had arrived as instructed and the hotel was ready for the wedding party. The wizard orchestra stood on the snow covered stage waiting to begin. The reporters snapped pictures like crazy as the fine purebloods from around the world piled into their seats. They marveled at how nice Keigo's wedding dress robes were as he waited for his pride to appear. A part of him screaming how wrong it was to be marrying a 14 year old girl.

Oddly enough light snow began to fall as the band began to play and his bride appeared. She was dressed in a full white kimono, dusted lighting with a silver and blue snowflake patterned. Her face was completely covered, her hair pulled high onto her head. She glided down the aisle the crowd awing at how beautiful she was. She bowed to her soon-to-be husband before taking his hand and staring at the wizard. The gloved hand was tight in his as they turned and the ceremony began. The old wizard droned on and on about pointless things about love, friendship and family. When it came time to recite the vows, Keigo felt his mouth do it mechanically. Maria, however, mumbled the vows in jutted words and bad pronunciation. "The rings," he smiled.

Once again Keigo found himself thinking how tedious this all was. Not only that, Maria seemed to have chosen to have an identical wedding band to his own. Why couldn't she get a diamond ring like normal brides? She held out her left hand to him, the ring finger not covered by glove. He repeated the words the wizard instructed before sliding the ring on. She repeated the words sliding the ring onto his finger. With the words 'I do' so ended his freedom. "You may kiss your bride."

Photographers raised their cameras, ready to take a picture of this moment. Ready to she the face of the new Atobe family member. But they were disappointed when Keigo raised the veil and her face was covered, all except the tip of her nose, her mouth, and chin. No details were given away about who she was. They were also denied a sweet kiss when Keigo merely pecked his new bride on the lips. The crowd cheered for the marriage. Cameras flashed despite their disappointment.

The girl stayed quiet and respectful all through their reception dinner. Eating daintily. Answering question in clear concise answers. Dancing a waltz, not to close, with her new husband. It made Atobe wonder what happened to Maria. Did she act this way especially for their wedding? When they adjourned for their hotel suite, the crowd cheered for the consummation of the union.

She sat on her legs, traditionally. Not moving. Merely waiting. When Keigo removed his outer robe she made a move to help him undress. He allowed it, until the moment her hands slid lower to region he did not want her touching. "Stop." he ordered. She placed a small kiss to his neck. "Keisuke-sama said it is my job to give you pleasure." For emphasis she snapped the buttons and slid her hands over his undergarments. "Ore-sama said stop." He was now sure this was not Maria. The girl could not speak Japanese this well and always got her honorifics confused. She would not have known to use -sama as opposed to -san. He pushed her back away from him. "Let ore-sama make this clear. This is a marriage of convenience, nothing more. You will not touch ore-sama. Understood? Only when a child is needed will ore-sama…."

She titled her head to the side. "Convenience?" Raising her wand she placed it at her left temple. "I was told if I disowned my muggle family…." She pulled her wand across to remove the covering. "…I could have you."

Keigo's eyes widened. This was a joke. It must have been a joke. Polyjuice potion perhaps. Transfiguration. No, both would have worn off in the five hour period and he would have noticed his bride drinking polyjuice potion. "Jirou? How?"

"Well I agreed. I sent a letter to my family explaining everything and I told Keisuke-sama that this was what I wanted. Kushina-sama was quite against it for the longest while, but she agreed as long as you would be happy. The biggest thing was, we could not allow you to know you were marrying me. That's why you signed the marriage documents first. They're on the table, check them if you don't believe me."

He did just that. Taking the folder on the table he flipped through to see all documents baring the name 'Akutagawa Jirou' next to his own. "We knew the press would be here. We planned everything. Had you been happy about this marriage everyone would have known something was up. My identity had to a secret, even from you."

"The last weeks of school, cutting your hair, changing your eyes, it was all an act?"

"Pretty much. I was actually the one that colored Maria's hair. She cried about it till I told her you preferred blondes and I told her to tell everyone Oshitari told her that," Jirou smiled. "You really thought I chose my family? I must be a good actor then."

"The crying?"

"Well I was upset that I was about to disown my family. And tell them I could never see them again. Anymore questions? Or we going to have sex some time soon?"

"You and I are married?"

"We're married," Jirou assured, holding up his ring finger.

"Because of you little trickery, you can sleep alone tonight. On the couch."

"Hey! It's just because…"

"I was joking, Jirou," he smirked, pulling his new bride into an earnest true kiss. No time at all was spent undressing each other. They were eager to consummate their marriage. Jirou shimmied down his husband perfect body, stopping at his target. As Keigo's bride it was only right he worship Keigo's body. He took the engorged member into his mouth sucking playfully to elicit moans from Keigo's gorgeous mouth. He bobbed his mouth up and down, faster and faster delighting in the groans. Delighting in the fingers pulling his hair. The hips thrusting the flesh further into his mouth. It was perfect. Normally he hated to swallow, but when Keigo came into his mouth he happily drank down the liquid before bobbing his mouth again--sucking his husband dry.

Keigo returned the favor. Flipping them so he had Jirou laid beneath him, writhing from the suction on his lower half. He gave Jirou long hard sucks, making sure he was screaming out his name. It took no time at all for Jirou to come into Keigo's waiting mouth. Keigo climbed his wife's body, locking them into a wet sloppy kiss.

While Jirou enjoyed foreplay he was in no mood for waiting. He began thrusting his renewed erection against the taut muscles of Keigo's stomach, hoping he would get the message. Which thankfully he did. Lifting Jirou's knees, he thrust two fingers inside, giving him a quick stretch before plunging completely inside Jirou's tight body. Jirou screamed out in ecstasy already begging for it deeper, harder, faster.

Naturally he obliged, groaning at the tight muscles that clenched around him every time he pushed in. Harder and harder. Deeper and deeper. Each thrust hitting Jirou's prostate dead-on, making the boy clench him harder. Begging for release. "OH!! KEIGO!!" he cried, finger nails digging into Keigo's shoulders. Seeing Jirou's neglected erection, Keigo gave him a literal hand, pumping the boy to a very quick completion. Jirou shivered with his second orgasm, muscles clenching Keigo in a vice instantly making the other teen come deep within his body.

He collapsed against Jirou, showering Jirou's neck with kisses. "We're no where near through," he whispered.

"Goody, because I'm no where NEAR satisfied," Jirou giggled.

----

One week was how long his mother gave them for their 'honeymoon'. One week! That was not nearly enough for the two. Jirou wanted to actually go out to dinner and do newlywed things. But by the time their sexcapade was over, they only had two days left. They had Christmas shopping to attend to, which Jirou's was more than happy to do. And they did manage to squeeze in a fancy expensive dinner.

Now here they were, last night of their honeymoon, in the bath together. Jirou laying comfortably against his new spouse, making the bath bubbles dance for amusement. "I don't want it to be over yet."

"Mother wants the family together for Christmas, that includes you."

"That reminds me, when we go back to school will I be Akutagawa Jirou or Atobe Jirou. Oh, I like the way that sounds." He made the bubbles write out his name.

"Atobe, of course. You have no association with those muggles anymore. My uncle is the headmaster, he has already changed everything to where your name is clearly stated as 'Atobe' not 'Akutagawa'."

"Yep, I guess I am an Atobe now," Jirou smiled, leaning back into his husband and letting the bubbles fall. "That use to happen when I was a kid too."

"What?"

"The bubbles. When I was little, I mean really little, and I took bubble baths the bubbles would just start dancing around me. When I started laughing they danced even more. Guess now I know why."

"Young children always show signs of power. I too had odd things like that happen when I was little. Our child will show signs of power at a young age as well."

"Our child? How would that work? I mean the baby has to be of Atobe blood, right?"

"You would carry it, of course. With a simple wave of the wand you will be able to conceive a child."

Jirou slipped in the bathtub with a small shriek. Keigo lifted him back above the water from under his arms. "Yo-your jo-joking, right?"

"Naturally ore-sama is joking."

"Thank goodness," he sighed in relief. "You really scared me."

"I apologize." You can't run away now, Jirou.

----

"Merry Christmas!" Family members yelled out to each other. Kushina was the first to approach Jirou and drag him off. She dragged him over to every family and family friend to introduce. She wanted to by pass the awkward questioning stage of who he was. "This is my son-in-law," she introduced. Many smiling at him. Cooing about how adorable he was. "Pureblood," she would lie. No need for them to know he was muggle-born. Besides he had the skills of a pureblood. No one doubted her. Especially when rumors began circulating about his status as an animagus. It was always impressive to hear of a young animagus.

After introductions Jirou stayed close to Keigo. Holding his hand every chance he got. "Did you hear?" a woman was saying. "The middle Yukimura child brought a half-blood with him. Apparently the relationship is quite serious."

"A half-blood. Oh, goodness me. I hear young Ryoma brought a half-blood as well."

"No, oh no. The Tezuka family is purebloods. Through and Through. A good match those two make. A good match indeed. Though if you want a juicy bit of gossip. I heard the youngest Yukimura child is a squib, that's why we never see her. A squib! Can you imagine the shame?"

"That's nothing," a third woman jumped in. "I heard there is a mudblood at this party."

The other two women gasped in disbelief. "A mudblood?!"

Jirou clenched Keigo's hand tighter in his, trying desperately to block out the gossip.

"Masquerading as a pureblood. How disgraceful!"

The first woman lowered her voice to a whisper. "Speaking of, that boy, Kushina's son-in-law. What exactly is his maiden name? Of course they introduced him as an Atobe, but she was very adamant that he was pureblood."

"No," the ladies gasped. "You don't think….oh…Kushina would NEVER allow a mudblood to marry into her family and to marry Keigo. Oh goodness me! Keigo marrying a mudblood…NEVER!!!"

"And if ore-sama's spouse is a mudblood…"

"Keigo, don't," Jirou tried.

"Even if this boy was a mudblood, he's far more talented than your grandchildren that could not even make it into Fuyu," Keigo glared.

"We did not mean to impugn upon the Atobe family name."

"We mean no disrespect."

"Apologize to Jirou," he ordered.

"We apologize, Atobe-san," they bowed, rushing off, mostly likely to spread more gossip.

"They called me 'Atobe-san'," Jirou muttered in shock.

"They should show you respect as a member of this family," Keigo scoffed, wrapping his arm around Jirou's shoulders and leading him away. If anyone else doubted Jirou's blood status, they did not speak. It's better to be in the crowd. Than cast out. Besides many of them were not as pureblooded as they claimed.

----

"Jirou, come here!" Gakuto yelled. Him and Shishido grabbing Jriou's arms and pulling him down to his dorm room. "Does that say 'Atobe Jirou'," they asked pointing at the name plate.

"Oh, It does. I hadn't noticed," Jirou smiled.

"Correction. WHY does it say 'Atobe' and not 'Akutagawa'?" Shishido questioned.

"Because we got married over winter break."

"WHAT???" Outside the birds flew away.

"I said, we got married. See?" He held out his hand, showing off his wedding band. "You know husband and wife, or in this case husband and husband."

"Jirou we need to finish our homework."

"Coming Keigo!"

"Wait, we aren't done with you!!"

"No! No! No! No! No! Are you sure??" Maria yelled in disbelief.

"This is what we heard," her friends told her.

"We were supposed to get married this winter, but they said there was a change of plans and I've been in America, dress shopping."

"According to Oshitari who heard it from friends and from his boyfriend. They got married. And Atobe is wearing a wedding ring."

Maria looked over at her ex-fiancé and noticed he was wearing a wedding band. The blonde next to him seemed to be wearing an identical band. They were both boys, there was no way they could have gotten married. She would get to the bottom of this. She stomped, literally, stomped over to them. Hoping to scare them with her lingering shadow. "What?" Keigo asked, annoyance dripping from his tone.

"Did you get married to that mudblood?"

Keigo raised an eyebrow at her. "We sent the message to your parents. The marriage contract became void under reason of infidelity. Ore-sama broke the contract and therefore, married someone not connected to me by contract. My lover/boyfriend."

"." Jirou waved.

"HIM?? You choose him over me!! ME!!!"

"Ore-sama doesn't even know you. You jumped into ore-sama's life and expected the world. Jirou," he petted blonde curls affectionately. "Never expected anything from me, so ore-sama gave him the world."

"I plan to give it to Fuji for his birthday," Jirou joked.

"Is he making fun of me?? Speak in English, you pathetic excuse for a wizard! You stupid home wrecking WHORE!!" The room fell into silence. A quill dropped in the background. The fire crackled ominously. Atobe had his wand raised, pointed directly at the ignorant girl's heart. She would die with just one spell.

"Keigo, lower your wand," Jirou pleaded, sliding his hand over Keigo's.

Keigo looked back at his spouse before turning to the terrified teen. "Imperio!"

"Why did you do that?!"

The girl turned, walking out of the dorm. Door slamming behind her. "What? What did you do?"

"I ordered her to return to America and never return. Ore-sama's spell is strong enough to last that long. She had no right to speak to you in that manner. Jirou, you need to stick up for yourself a little more."

"Keigo, had she tried anything on you. I would have killed her." That dark glint in Jirou's eye showed Keigo. Jirou had everything it took to be an Atobe.

-----

School was so different as an Atobe. Everyone showed him the utmost respect. Bowed to him as if he was the Emperor or rather, Minister. They called him 'Atobe-san' or 'Atobe-kun', no one but his friends called him Jirou. Others thought this was absolutely disrespectful. He didn't. Even though he was married to Keigo, he was still Jirou. Through and through.

"How is married life treating you?" Fuji asked with a laugh. "Still in the honeymoon stage. All the passion. Desire. Need. Must be nice."

Jirou gave a wide mischievous grin. "It is. The only odd thing is how people treat me. With respect and everything. I mean, I'm just Jirou."

"But you married into the most influential family in Japan," Sanada pointed out. "You are now the minister's son-in-law. That gives you privileges."

"Like having sex with Keigo?"

"Among other things," Yukimura laughed.

"Other things?"

Oshitari leaned forward. "Money. Power. You name it. You now have it."

"What does he mean, Keigo?"

"Upon are marriage you gained quite a few things. A trust fund and banking account being among them. While I know you didn't marry me for my money or blood status there is a lot of people that would question that. Considering how many assets you gain."

"I-I didn't ask for any of that, though."

"I'm aware. Can we please discuss this in privacy and not with the schools recorders around. We have N.E.W.T.S to study for."

Assets? Jirou had no idea he had gained so much when he married Keigo. All he cared about was Keigo and Keigo's love. But now he had money….lots of it. And a house. And boats. Dragon fields. Private estates. It was all overwhelming. Then again this was the life he had chosen.

----

The end of the year. It was that time. Valentine's Day, White Day, Exam Day. Fuji's REAL birthday? Jirou had always thought Fuji's birthday was February 28th but nope, it was actually February 29th. He was a leap-year baby. That explained a lot about his personality. At least to Jirou it did. A big party was thrown for the sadist on his real birthday. An exclusive party open only to his friend. Everyone else could just be jealous. It was such a fun party. To Jirou it was kind of a replace for the Halloween dance, considering he had been crying all over Keigo that entire night. This time they danced, and kissed, and ate sugar, and kissed some more. Perfect was the only word to describe that night.

He need not worry about White Day anymore. He was married. Had a husband. A soul mate. No need for confessions. Though he still liked Valentine's Day. Guilty Keigo into buying him chocolates was fun. Plus Keigo was super possessive if a boy or girl even condescended to speak to Jirou. It was hot and it made Jirou give Keigo a super special reward.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Ah, the docile tone that was Gakuto screaming about Exams. It was that time already. Jirou didn't understand why Gakuto was complaining. N.E. seemed easier than the O. and he had to translate a whole paragraph of Ruins without the aid of a book. The examiners said all his spells were exemplary. Hell, he even passed the apparition test and he had only practiced apparating a couple of times. Gakuto said it wasn't fair because Jirou was already use to turning into a cat, that made apparating much easy for him. Plus, he added, Jirou was in the smarty pants group that ranked top ten every year. It was completely unfair.

"I told you to study," Jirou sighed, playing with his wedding band.

"How did you have time to study? Between all that sex and getting married, and sleeping!!! It's not fair. There has to be some kind of spell you can cast on me to make me be able to study in my sleep like you."

"Not that I know of. Maybe you spend less time having sex and more time studying," Jirou legitimately suggested.

"It's Yuushi…not me."

"Yeah right. I know its you more than half the time and Oshitari can't resist you. I'm serious Gakuto. Next year is our last year, and right now it doesn't look like you'll be going to Hogwarts for the Quidditch tournament."

"That's not fair. Only you smarty people are getting to go. I hardly think its fair that Echizen gets to go just because he's the best seeker here," Gakuto complained. For the last two months of school Gakuto complained none stop about not getting to go. The only way to avoid him was to molest Keigo. Which Jirou had no qualms against, but then he had to hear Gakuto complain how gross that was. It's not gross. It's love.

On his birthday Jirou was surprised to receive gifts from the Echizen family. Ryoma scoffed and said they had to treat him right because they were family now. Yukimura laughed and cuddled him cooing how great it was to have such an adorable family member. Keigo did not like this one bit and instructed Yukimura to please keep his hands to himself. "Touch," Yukimura laughed, placing a hand on Jirou's head before running off.

All in all it was a very good end of year. And next year he would be getting to go to Hogwarts. A foreign wizardry school. To study and play Quidditch. How awesome is that? Keigo had already begun to help him improve his English so he would be able to communicate with the other wizards.

The train ride home was full of laughing, jokes, *cough*making out*cough, and sleeping. It was one of the last chances they had to be together like this. Next year all the seventh years would be graduating. The meant they would start leading their lives as adult wizards. True they would always still be friends, but they wouldn't be able to hang out like this anymore.

Jirou still wasn't sure what kind of magical medicine he wished to practice. Keigo offered to buy him the animal shop in Moonlight Alley, but Jirou declined. Keigo bought it anyway, claiming the owner had been looking to retire and had heard about Jirou from his granddaughter Mimi. So the shop was technically Jirou's now and he, of course, let Mimi keep her job there. She was grateful and did not mind having him as a boss.

They stepped off the train, Keigo telling him servants would be along to retrieve his things. They walked together hand in hand out of the train station. Some people giving them looks of clear disgust. Not just because of the odd clothes they were wearing, but also the fact they were teenage boys holding hands as if to exclaim: We are a couple!! They walked together chattering lightly. Jirou wanting every detail of his new home.

"Akutagawa Jirou!!!"

He froze. His mother had just yelled his name. Now her and his father were stomping towards him, parchment in hand. "Explain," they yelled shoving the parchment at him. His grip tightened on Keigo's hand. "Excuse me?"

"We said…."

"I heard what you said. But I don't need to answer to muggles. If you can not read that if fault of your own. If you'll excuse me."

"You are not going anywhere young man," Kyou scolded, grabbing his son's arm. Keigo acted immediately, pulling Jirou back and pointing his wand at the muggles. "Do not touch ore-sama's spouse. Understood?

The letter clearly states Jirou's decision. He has chosen to be an Atobe. He will not associate himself with the likes of muggles. We will come to your house this summer and clear out his things. After that you will not see him again. Come along, Jirou."

Jirou stared at his family, a little hurt at having to be so cold. "Coming Keigo!"

Perhaps he could break the rules. Maybe he didn't have to see his family anymore. He could just write to them? At least keep some contact, no matter how miniscule, with them?

The Akutagawa's watched as their son ran up to his 'spouse' glomping on to the other boy's arm and walking out of the lives forever. At of their three children. They NEVER expected Jirou to be the one to do this to them.

-Year 6 Owari-


	7. Year 7

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

"Are you sure? 1000 percent sure?"

"Yes, Atobe-sama, I am 1001 percent sure," the medic witch bowed.

Jirou turned to his husband with a glare. "What happened to 'joking'?"

"I didn't cast any spell on you. It is safe to assume otou-san or okaa-san did."

"I…can I still play Quidditch?"

"I would have to advise against it. You could unintentionally hurt your fetus," the medic answered, turning to get him information pamphlets and vitamins.

"Can you give us an estimated due date?" Keigo asked.

She continued about her work giving him the best answer she could. "Hard to be exact at this point, but if I had to estimate I would say end of March beginning of April."

"Mou….I have to go to Hogwarts _pregnant! _Isn't my list long enough? Muggle-born, married to pureblood, in Fuyu and now pregnant!! Anyone else think this is messed up," Jirou despaired. Keigo wrapped an arm around his spouse assuring him everything would be just fine. Jirou felt immense comfort in these words.

"Don't worry. It's just mood swings making you feel this way. A lot of people have them early in a pregnancy," she smiled, handing him a pamphlet and vitamin bottle. "Take these twice a day with meals and read this, it'll help. Daijoubu, Atobe-sama, you are not the first wizard to become with child."

Later in the evening Jirou sat up in bed reading through the pamphlet the hospital had given him. So many things to watch and be wary of for nine months. It was pure insanity. Mood swings, vomiting, weight gain, don't eat this, watch your stress, etc. etc. On and on. Well there was one thing in this thing he liked the idea of. "This says you should be caring and attentive. Pamper me, basically."

The pamphlet flew out of Jirou's hand landing softly in Keigo's. "Yes, because ore-sama does so little pampering."

"Motto!! This is your son inside me, after all."

"Son? There is an off chance we could have a daughter."

"Nope. I know it's a boy. Now on with the spoiling!"

Keigo placed the pamphlet down, casting a glance at the blonde on his side. "Ore-sama's 'pampering' is what got you with child in the first place," he whispered, hand running across Jirou's still flat stomach. "A mix of magic and love made this baby," Jirou answered back.

"Maybe."

"Definitely." Jirou pitched forward stealing a kiss from his lover. Just as their lips met Jirou flew out of the bed into the bathroom--his stomach churning with sickness. Keigo followed his spouse, making sure Jirou was alright as his stomach emptied its contents.

-----

"Hahahahahahahaha….."

"Stop laughing!!" Jirou berated. Neither of his friends listened to his plight, they merely continued laughing. "Sorry…."Shishido gasped. "….it's just, you threw up right after kissing Atobe! That's hilarious!"

"Did you hear anything else I said?"

Their heads shook in the negative, both boys trying to stifle their laughter. "IM PREGNANT!!!" That shut them right up. Both pairs of eyes casting down to Jirou's stomach. "No way!" Gakuto was the first to speak. "I am!"

"Lift up your shirt," Shishido demanded. Jirou looked around to make sure no one was looking before lifting his shirt just above his stomach. Gakuto stared hard trying to see while Shishido just scoffed. "You really are pregnant. Either that or terribly out of shape. Considering we last saw you less than a month again, you can't be out of shape."

"Wait! How do you know that!!" Gakuto complained, still trying to see what Shishido saw.

"Baka! His abs are completely gone!!"

"OH, they are!! MAN!! Jirou, you do realize you have a little spawn of Atobe growing inside you, right?"

"Speaking of, where is the narcissist?" Shishido looked around trying to spot the aura that was Atobe.

"In Flourish and Blotts ordering our school books so that we can pick them up in England."

"YOUR STILL GOING??? But your all….you know."

"Gakuto, I'm pregnant. Not invalid. Of course I'm still going. Not to play Quidditch, just to study. Besides we have enough Chasers going to be safe," Jirou told them, sipping at his butterbeer. A lower calorie, less sugary version that wasn't as satisfying as the real thing.

"Anou…." Shishido began earning their full attention for not being blunt. "Did you go to see your parents?"

"We did. They yelled at me. A lot. Kaji's wife was there and I met her. She's pregnant, too. Way further along than me though. I hardly spoke to them and Keigo made them keep their distance from me. He didn't even allow them into the room while I was cleaning it out."

"Rough."

"A little. Yuka actually begged me to stick around to prove to her boyfriend I was a wizard. She thought it would impress him. Keigo got seriously pissed off at that."

"Naturally. We are not some parlor trick for muggle amusement," Keigo scoffed, taking the seat next to Jirou. He took Jirou's drink to make sure it was a baby safe drink.

"So what are you going to do in England? Put Jirou in a bubble? That would be lame."

"Jirou will be with ore-sama, therefore he will be safe. As will our child."

"Whatever you say." Stupid bastard, better keep their friend safe.

-----

It was odd boarding a different carrier than his friends. A much smaller train that would be able to take them all the way into England. There was only a few of them actually going. Himself, Keigo, Yukimura, Sanada, Fuji, Tezuka, Yanagi, Oshitari, Inui, and Ryoma. It was only supposed to be seventh years going, but being top of your class and the headmaster's son gave you privileges--that and sleeping with your team buchou. They all marveled at the news of Jirou's pregnancy. Yanagi and Inui wanting to take every note possible about it. While Yukimura, Fuji, and Oshitari insisted they take him shopping and dot endlessly upon him. Sanada and Tezuka gave him congratulations. Ryoma looked to his boyfriend for reassurance that he would NEVER see pregnancy--Tezuka gave no such reassurance. More desperately Ryoma sought that insurance when he saw how sick Jirou got from the rocking of the train.

"I want something sugary!"

"No, you've already been getting sick from the rocking of the train. You think ore-sama is going to allow you sugar. You may have chocolate when we arrive in England. Not before, understood?"

"Hai," Jirou pouted. Through most of the train ride, Jirou slept or vomited or begged for sweets. It was all he could do on the very long train ride. Seriously it was like 12 hours and it shouldn't be physically possible for trains to travel across water. Then again, this is the wizardry world, not the muggle world. They were set to arrive at King's Cross soon and then they could go to Diagon Alley to shop. There was a very tight schedule for them to stick by. "Are we there yet?" Jirou sighed.

"Go back to sleep," Keigo told him, petting blonde curls. "When you awake we will be there."

Keigo was true to his word. When Jirou reawakened they were in England. Their guide informed them that the Hogwarts Express would be leaving platform nine and three-quarters promptly at 11:45 the next afternoon. The guide told them he would take them to Diagon Alley to retrieve their school supplies and to set them up for the night. No one deemed it necessary to comment on the man's appearance except for Jirou, who exclaimed how tall he was. The man--Hagrid is his name--laughed and said Jirou must be muggle-born to be that surprised by a half giant. Jirou laughed. "Just easily amused."

Hagrid led the group of ten through the streets of London, pointing random things out as they went. Keigo found himself grimacing at the edifice known as the Leaky Cauldron. He was turned off more when Hagrid announced this is where they would be staying for the night. The others laughed at his princess act and continued to follow Hagrid into Diagon Alley. With a request for them to all meet back up at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner the group split up. Jirou stayed hot on Keigo's heels as they shopped. They entered Flourish and Blotts, Jirou marveling at how similar it was to the one back home. During his marveling a rushing girl bumped into his spouse, falling to the floor and dropping her books. Keigo looked down at the brunette not bothering to help her, seeing as a red-head boy had run to her aid. "Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked trying to get her attention. However, her eyes were trained on the boy she had bumped into. Her mouth was slightly agape, mindlessly taking the books handed to her.

"Hermione! Earth to Hermione!!" the red-head called, waving a hand in front of her face. Jirou giggled. He could see her eyes checking Keigo out and her lips mouthing the word 'gorgeous'. That was usually foreign girl's first reaction upon seeing Keigo. The red-head looked over at the silver and scoffed. "Come on," he growled, grabbing his friend's arm pulling her along to join, what seemed to be, his family.

"Oi, Keigo, I think they go to Hogwarts," Jirou said in a whisper.

"Perhaps." He gave a simple answer, annoyed he was having to wait in line like a peasant.

"Did you get your books Ginny dear? Harry? Hermione? Ron, you too. Everyone good?" the woman in front of them asked. She spun around counting the children with her, stopping momentarily to give Jirou a smile. Jirou returned the smile. "Are you a foreign wizard? Oh, how silly of me. If you're a foreign you probably don't understand English."

"I understand," Jirou told her. "And I'm from Japan. Kyoutoku."

"Then your one of those wizards coming over on that study program, right?" the boy, Ron, asked.

"Yeah. Me and Keigo both."

"Oh," Hermione blushed. "You are attending Hogwarts this year?" Ron scoffed at the blush crossing her face upon addressing Keigo. When he didn't answer she looked a little put off.

"Don't mind him. He's just annoyed and trying to think of a way out of giving me my promised chocolate."

"It would have been easier just to bring the books with us from Japan. But, no, I had to order the English versions. And you truly need to lighten on the sugar. It's not healthy for the baby," Keigo said, adding the last part in Japanese.

"I'm almost three months pregnant. I doubt the baby notices," Jirou answered back in Japanese.

"Well I am sure you will have a wonderful time at Hogwarts. Wonderful learning environment," the mother told them. "And a safe one. Thanks greatly to Harry."

"Mrs. Weasley," the brunette boy blushed.

"Harry?" Jirou asked in confusion.

"Harry Potter," the group said in unison.

"Who?" They looked at him as if he had grown a head. Harry was a little shocked there was someone that didn't know he was. Surprised and kind of happy.

"He is the boy that caused Lord Voldemort's destruction some 15 or so years ago. You wouldn't know about that considering you lived in the muggle world. It maybe common knowledge among wizards but you wouldn't know about it," Keigo told him.

"Oh. Guess I haven't learned everything, ne? Well nice to meet you Mr. Harry Potter," Jirou smiled big, bowing as he was use to. He had not noticed the blush that came across Harry's face. But Keigo did and placed a protective arm around Jirou's waist. Harry seemed to get the message, the other's thought it a friendly gesture.

Ron turned away. "That silver haired guy has pureblood stink all over him."

"Ron," Hermione hissed. "If he was a pureblood he wouldn't be on such familiar terms with a muggle-born."

"I guess. But I know I've heard the name Keigo before," Ron mused, trying to remember where he had heard it. Mrs. Wealey had let the Japanese students go in front of them saying the blonde looked ready for a rest. The foreigners got their books, the blonde giving a wave of thanks before they both departed. "I got it!!" Ron yelled, earning a jab from his mother. "Keigo Atobe is the only son of Keisuke Atobe, the prime minister of the Japanese Ministry of Magic."

"Ron, I'm impressed that you remember something told in class."

"Well I just remember it because I started listening when I heard something about Quidditch," he admitted sheepishly. "But if that is the same guy. He's definently pureblood, Hermione."

"I think your wrong. How many purebloods do you know that buddy up to muggle-borns?"

"Including myself. NINE!!! But still something is weird about those two. I can't put my finger on it."

-----

Ron was the annoyed one now. Ten!! Ten guys that seemed to have looks, brains, and talent. Hermione was practically drooling over herself. They just had to stay the night at the Leaky Cauldron where all the foreigners were. Hermione and Ginny giggled to each other trying to decide who was most attractive. The blue-haired boy (Ron said he totally looked like a girl), his black haired serious friend (was his face stuck in a permanent frown), the glasses brunette (no, his face was stuck in a permanent frown), the smiling brunette (HE LOOKED LIKE A GIRL, TOO!!), the blue haired glasses wearing boy (he was to good to be true), or the silver (NARCISSIT). Ron looked to Harry for back up getting none what-so-ever. "My sister, YOUR GIRLFRIEND, is talking about other guys and you don't care??"

Harry gave a shrug. To be truthful, Ginny was pretty but he found himself staring at guys more than girls. "That silver haired guy kind of reminds me of Dra-Malfoy," he corrected himself quickly.

"He does. I don't like it!" Ron glared. True, he and Hermione weren't dating yet, but he had a very good plan planned. But if this Keigo guy was around there was no way he could ask her out. When Hermione excused herself for a moment Ron took his opportunity. "Look, lay off, mate. That girl talking to you, Hermione, I like her. So back off."

"Believe me, I'm not interested," Keigo answered, turning his attention back to his blonde friend. "Jirou, take your vitamin."

"I already did. You can count them if you want," the blonde giggled.

"Oh, I see you are trying to fill the new students with false information," a new voice drawled.

"Malfoy," Ron glared. Malfoy walked over to the crowded table, stopping behind Harry and peering around. "You lot could have much better acquaintances than this. Blood traitors and mudbloods. Allow me to introduce myself, Draco Malfoy. Only child of the Malfoy family."

Fuji's eyes opened, staring hard at the hand that seemed to be drawing a line up and down Harry's back. "Saa…..Seiichi-kun. Are you in?"

"Of course."

"Stop, both of you."

"I'm in," Oshitari pitched in. "Cheating on his girlfriend with a boy. A boy who seems to be a hated rival. Wonderful."

The group of Hogwarts students looked confused as the Kyoutoku students continued to converse amongst themselves in Japanese.

"Well I must be going. NEW books to buy," Malfoy said, making a jab at the Weasley's tattered books. The rest of the night was kept in high spirits. The Kyoutoku students were somewhat friendly. They could all speak English and contributed to conversation in anyway they could. The youngest of the group kept close to Kunimitsu, hardly speaking unless it was to the upper classman or to insult someone. The girls almost cried when Ryoma pulled Kunimitsu down into a very deep tongued kiss demanding they go to bed. One by one they dispersed to bed. Tomorrow was the return to school so they must be fresh for that day.

On the way to King's Cross the next day, Yuushi told the girls about his 'special someone' back in Japan. When they asked for details he came straight out, telling them he was gay. Despair. That was 3 out of 10. That left 7 guys to admire. That was until Sirius laughed and told them the fraction was probably more around the 9 out 10 range. Really depressing.

Platform nine and three-quarters was alight with girls squealing at the appearance of so many hot guys. Most girls admired from afar, gossiping under their breath. While other more 'cavalier' girls came straight up to the guy of their choosing whispering how 'slick and ready' they were. Adding the promise to meet up in the loo for a little action. Jirou stayed close to Keigo, holding on to his arm. These girls scared him. Really scared him. Didn't they have any self respect?

Once inside their compartment they sealed it. No girls were getting inside. Not a one. Eventually they would see that ALL ten guys they were hitting on were interested in the same thing: other boys. They were all spoke for as well. Jirou didn't want to leave Keigo's side at all, but sickness was getting the better of him. He couldn't stay locked up in here without a bathroom. Not even they all wanted to stay clean. When it became to much for him he ran to the restroom. It was locked, but that was what a wand was for. He unlocked the door, running to the toilet and emptying the contents of his stomach. Damned morning sickness.

The two boys that had been occupying the small two toilet bathroom stopped their activities, looking at him in shock. "The door was locked," the blonde glared.

"I had to throw-up. Far more important than you making-out where no one can see you."

Both boys froze. "We were….talking….not making-out," Harry told Jirou.

"Oh please!! I know making-out when I see it. People think I'm stupid but I'm not. You two don't want your friends to know that you are interested in each other. I got it. But my sickness is more important than your need for sex. Besides keep having sex and someone is bound to get pregnant," Jirou laughed, taking his leave. Leaving both boys stalk still, shocked at the declaration. He re-entered his compartment smiling at them all.

"Are you alright?" Keigo asked.

"Just fine. Though Harry and that Malfoy boy were going at each other pretty heavily."

"Told you," Fuji smiled.

"I warned them about the dangers of becoming pregnant."

Keigo's eyes widened. "You didn't tell them about you, did you?"

"NO!! Like me, they think it is a joke. Nothing more." How wrong they were.

-----

Everyone looked at them. Wishing they were joining their house. The boys had chosen their houses before even coming to Hogwarts. Fuji, Atobe, Oshitari, and Jirou would be in Slytherin. Tezuka, Ryoma, and Inui in Gryffindor. Yanagi, Yukimura, and Sanada in Ravenclaw. Luna was quite elated to have a couple of people who listened to her talk of wrackspurts and knargles. Pansy stared dreamily at Keigo. Who could look at Draco when Keigo was sitting so close by? "Are you single?"

"No."

"Your girlfriend isn't around is she?" she asked, sliding her foot up his shin. "We could play."

"Don't." he glared, pushing her foot away.

"Don't touch him. He belongs to me," Jirou said defensively. "I don't take lightly to people playing with my Keigo," he said, playing with his wand for emphasis. She looked down at the wand. "Are you threatening me?"

"No. Promising that if you touch my husband, it'll be the last thing you do."

"HUSBAND??? Your both boys!!"

"She noticed. Points to her," Keigo mocked.

"Well….ahrg…" she growled in annoyance. There had to be away to break them up.

To say Hogwarts was impressed would be an understatement. Every professor was completely floored by the Kyoutoku students. They were brilliant. All ten of them. Just absolutely brilliant. They even made Hermione Granger look average. There had to be something in the water over in Japan. Not only was their grades exceptional, their actual spell casting was flawless, their Quidditch skills at pro level. (Every game they played they made the house teams look like amateurs. Harry couldn't even touch Ryoma when the snitch appeared. It was incredible. And their Quaffle handling was out of this world. And what was with their Keeper, it's like he knew where every shot was heading 100 percent of the time. Man, they were good).They need not give any instruction to their Japanese exchange students. None what-so-ever. They were perfect.

This all made Pansy desire Keigo more. And she made her boldest request to date.

"Excuse me?" Jirou asked in disbelief.

"Get a divorce. I want him and you have him. I want you to give him to me."

Jirou laughed in her face. Laughed and laughed. Was she serious? The look on her face said she was very serious. "Tell you what. You can ask him out and IF he says yes you can date him all you want."

"Really? You'd let me date your husband?"

"IF he were to say yes. Than sure." Keigo was never going to say yes, but Pansy need not know that.

"Of course, he'll say yes. Look at me compared to you. I'm fair-skinned, long black hair, large supple breasts, perfectly thin body…." she really thought a lot of herself. "And look at you. You've only been here a month and you've gained like ten pounds. Your stomach is all rounded in the front. "

"I've only gained three," he pouted, pulling his robes over his stomach. Truthfully it was probably more than three. He was nearing his five month mark and it was getting hard to hide. Five months. Had it really been that long. They found out at the end of June and it was now Keigo's birthday. Closing in on five months. "I'll tell you what. Today is Keigo's birthday. Tell him Happy Birthday and ask him to Hogsmeade. Go on."

"I will," Pansy said, feeling patronized. She stomped off in search of the silver pureblood. He was probably in the library studying. He seemed to study a lot but then again he was in line to take of the Ministry in Japan. It was only right. "You expect me to believe that, headmaster?"

That was Professor Snape's voice. Pansy froze hiding behind the classroom door. "Oh yes," Dumbledore said with in. "Young Jirou is muggle-born with the talents of a pureblood."

Pansy's eyes widened. The blonde was a mudblood!! Did Keigo know this?

"And the other thing? He's…."

"Yes. With child. We need to monitor him closely. The Japanese Minister has already requested that Jirou return to Japan in his final month. The child is to be born in Japan…."

She ran. Ran so fast. She had to tell someone. Everyone. She had secrets about the blonde. Secrets to destroy him. To destroy his relationship with Keigo. It was all her game now.

"Madam Pomfrey says the child within him is special," Dumbledore continued.

"How so?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"The child has powers."

"Well, of course, it will. Its parents are very gifted…."

"You misunderstand me, Professor McGonagall. Their baby has powers now. In the womb."

"Is that possible?" Snape asked.

"Oh yes. Rare as it is. It is possible. The child may be the most powerful wizard ever born. Stronger than Voldemort ever was. Stronger than myself even." Dumbledore sat with his fingers folded. This child was special indeed.

----

"Did you actually ask you out?" Jirou giggled, temporarily stopping his ministrations.

"Ore-sama already told you." His tone was that of annoyance, considering Jirou was using his mouth for talking rather than sucking. Jirou gave his husband a pout before returning to the engorged flesh in his hand. Keigo groaned, hand guiding Jirou's head as the blonde bobbed playfully on him. The moment of completion was closing in fast. "Jirou, I'm close."

"Are you going to actually have me or are you remaining adamant about the no sex thing?"

"It just seems odd to me. Our child is inside your body after all."

"Keigo…." Jirou whined, crawling into his lap. "Let's do it this one last time. Then we won't do it again till after the baby is born." Jirou waited for no response as he took Keigo inside him. With the tight heat squeezing him so eagerly it was hard to deny. Keigo gave into his spouse. Birthday sex was always the greatest after all. Happy Birthday, Keigo-chan!

----

How? How did they all find out? Not just about his blood status but the baby. That was what scared him. Not the fact that Slytherins glared at him for being mudblood, but he feared for his child's life.

"Don't worry, Keigo…."

"I wasn't until you opened your mouth. Did you not think I knew my spouse was mudblood. I knew that the first time I slept with him. The first time I told him I loved him. You think me ignorant. You've endangered my child's life and that….." he pointed his wand directly at her heart. "I can't forgive."

"Reducto!"

The spell hit Pansy straight on, sending the girl slamming into a common room couch--out cold. They all looked back to see Jirou with his wand raised, eyes dark. "No one hurts mama." he whispered. The next moment his eyes returned to brown, looking around in confusion. "The baby. He….."

"Jirou!"

"The baby. He cast that spell somehow. It's like he tapped in to my anger and…."

Keigo ran to his spouse, hugging him tightly. "He's calm. The baby is happy. He knows you're here, Keigo. He feels your presence." Keigo's hand rested on Jirou's rounded stomach, the baby moving within. What was going on with their child?

"This may sound odd," Madam Pomfrey began. "But it has magical powers already. We think it's a mix of Keigo's naturally powerful blood and the special healing magic that Jirou possesses. The two mixed together has made one incredible child. It explains everything your telling us. The baby responding to his father's presence. Using spells to protect his mother. Even healing the smallest cuts you get, Jirou. This child is something else. A VERY powerful wizard."

Keigo looked at Jirou's stomach. The being inside Jirou was stronger than even himself. Good. His son should be powerful, but he couldn't very well going around and attacking people. Even if those people seemed to cause Jirou problems.

"The baby is aware all the time. Merely under great stress or despair. When Miss Parkinson caused him pain the baby reacted. As long as Jirou stays calm the baby will be just like any other fetus. Dormant until born," Madam Pomfrey told them.

"And how do you expect us to keep him relaxed when the students are giving him grief about being a muggle-born and pregnant?"

"Oh, the professors have already cooked up a little scheme to resolve that." Madam Pomfrey gave Jirou a special potion to calm him down. They hadn't known what this scheme was until a special assembly was held for the school. Mainly to address the harassment upon Jirou that was shown by the seventh years.

"Jirou is going through a very delicate situation and instead of giving him a helping, caring hand you all find it necessary to snark at him. For this, the professors and I, have concocted a little experiment," Dumbledore smiled. "All years below seventh will be doing an experiment similar to a muggle sex-education class. You will be caring around magical dolls that are like real children. Professor Flitwick and Professor Lupin will give you the details of this assignment. As for the seventh years, Professor McGonagall, if you would?"

"You will all be spilt into couples, same sex or otherwise. I don't want to hear complaining as it will all be randomized. Once partnerships are formed one person from each couple will be taking this potion." Professor Snape held up the vile of lavender potion. "It will simulate all the things Jirou is going through without a real pregnancy. You will have vomiting, mood swings, weight gain, hormone increase….perhaps then you will become a little more tolerant of his plight. For the other half of the pair, you will tend to you 'spouses' every need. This is a graded project and will count towards your final grade. I expect you will all participate. Now to draw your partner."

Professor McGonagall traveled down the house tables making each student draw a piece of parchment. On her cue they opened them and went to find their partner with the same symbol. Ron did an inward dance at being paired with Hermione. Moments after finding this out, he almost died of laughter at Harry being paired with Malfoy. They finished pairing up looking around the room to see who got paired with who. Amanda Bones found herself paired with Pavarti Patil and thankfully they found they were not the only girl/girl pairing. Quite a few of the matches were boy/boy or girl/girl. Far more pairings were same sex. Probably since Keigo and Jirou were a same sex couple. Who knows?

One by one the pairs disappeared into a side room off the Great Hall and reemerged. With the boy/girl pairings it was obvious who had taken the potion. It was the same sex ones that left everyone wondering. Guess they would find out eventually.

For the first couple of weeks school went normally. They had been given permission to visit their 'spouses' may they be in different houses. But none of them could see the big deal about being pregnant. Though that smirk on Jirou's face was extremely unsettling. When the morning sickness started, then they understood. The 'pregnant' ones were throwing up over the smallest things. They could barely eat breakfast without throwing up.

Jirou smiled at them, refusing to give them help with the morning sickness. They were reaping what they sowed. The fake pregnancies were lucky though. They stomachs would not actually round, they would merely feel pressure as if they did. Actually that would be hilarious to watch.

"Do you really have to go through this for nine months," Pansy asked, desperately.

"Oh yes," Professor McGonagall told her. "Jirou is and you so readily laughed at him. I believe it is his turn to laugh."

"Just wait till the hormones kick in. With the wet dreams and increased sensitivity and all," Jirou giggled.

Hermione turned to him with wide eyes. "That's a joke, right?"

"Nope. Neither are the cravings. I think I make Keigo get me snacks at least twice in the early morning of every week. The swelling and the back pain. You are all in for a fun time."

The only ones having a fun time were the exchange students. Every new symptom they took in strides. They waited on their spouses, rubbed their feet, retrieved them food, what was with them? So weird. With November came Jirou's sixth month and everyone else's second month. Sickness had calm down, but nausea had not, only to certain foods though. And with that they had cravings and gas. Also the occasional mood swing.

"Malfoy is pregnant? Hashanah…."Ron laughed. "That is rich."

"Ron, stop. The point of the exercise is education and empathy. Neither of which you seem to be obtaining."

"I feel bad for Jirou," Harry sighed. "All this seems to be worse on the boys than the girls. Boys bodies are equipped for this kind of thing, you know?"

"Harry," Hermione cried, throwing herself on him in a hug. "You are actually learning. I'm so proud."

"I fe-feel bad for him too," Ron stuttered, hoping to get a hug. Swing and a miss, Ron.

"Yes, it is safe to assume that what Jirou is going through must be tough. And then he is married to a pureblood when he is only muggle-born…"

"I told you!!"

Hermione ignored him continuing on her train of thought. "Keigo being pureblood means he must produce an heir. Even though it's rarely used magic, there is a spell capable of giving a man the ability to conceive. But I've read that it is very dangerous for the host. Jirou has to have something very special about him to be able to handle it. No wonder Keigo loves him so dearly." If only she could find love that pure.

-----

"I found this all quite amusing, really?" Fuji smiled over his morning pumpkin juice. "What did Gakuto-kun say when you told him?"

"He acted like Gakuto, of course. Screaming that I was breaking up with him for you, even though I told him it was just a project."

"I don't think pregnancy is that bad. The symptoms can be a tad troublesome…."

"But your not normal, Fuji-kun," Jirou pointed out. "Normal people actually have swollen feet, wet dreams, back pains, the list could go on." He popped another every flavored jelly bean into his mouth, chewing it, delighting in its taste. These jelly beans were really perfect when pregnant.

Yukimura sat at their table greeting them good morning. "When are you going back to Japan?"

"Mmmm….Keigo said middle of March. I mean it's December now and Madam Pomfrey said it would be best to return to Japan in March. Actually we'll probably be leaving in February, just in case. Keigo has been sending owl after owl to his father setting up plans for the return and everything."

"They really want this baby born in Japan, don't they," Yuushi chuckled.

"Un. It's really important to the whole family. We want Keisuke to be born in Japan, no where else."

"Keisuke? After Atobe's father?" Yukimura questioned.

"Yeah. I actually wanted to name him that. Otou-sama has been so kind to me and really helped me become part of the family, even with my muggle-born status. It seemed only right to me," Jirou shrugged. "And he seems to approve of the name as well."

"Is he kicking around? I want to feel," Fuji said, coming to sit next to Jirou. Jirou took Fuji's hand placing it on his stomach, currently where Keisuke lay. "Spirited, isn't he?"

"He likes attention. Keigo talks to him all the time and Kei just loves it."

"Atobe talks to your stomach?" asked Sanada, staring at Jirou's stomach.

"Mm-hmm."

Speaking of… "Where is our dear ice prince?" Yuushi looked around the Great Hall spotting no sign of their buchou.

"Sleeping. I've been keeping him awake a lot at night. Either I'm too cold which makes him really hot or I'm to hot which makes him really cold. Not only that, he refuses to have sex with me till after Kei is born, which causes even more taxing trouble for him. He hardly has time to focus on Quidditch. I feel bad for him."

"He doesn't regret it though, getting you pregnant, if he did…..he wouldn't have stayed with you through all this. He loves you and your baby." Jirou smiled at Yuushi, silently thanking him for the reassurance.

Winter break was nice. The beautiful Hogwarts castle blanketed in glistening snow. Fire crackling in the common. Jirou snuggled closely to his husbands side, enjoying the soft hand running across his stomach. It wasn't extravagant or elaborate, but it was perfect. "I love you, Keigo."

Keigo placed a small kiss on Jirou's forehead. "I love you, too." So perfect.

End of winter break signaled the end of first through sixth year's project. They were now free to return the screaming charmed dolls that were their babies. Some were gratefully relieved, while others wished they had a real baby to tend for. Ginny Weasley was one of those people. She missed the charmed doll in her arms. Missed the soft cooing. The gurgling. She wanted a baby of her own.

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" Harry asked. This entire baby project had really opened his eyes.

"Sure, Harry."

"In private?"

"Yeah," she nodded, jumping up and following to a secluded classroom. She wondered what he wanted to talk about. Had he become aware of her wanting a child? Did he want a child? Was he going to propose? Oh, how wonderful would that be?

"I want to break up."

"I will. Wait……WHAT???"

"I want to break-up. This whole project has really made me realize something and……"

"Are you afraid? Don't be. I mean I want a baby but I can wait. Please don't break up with me Harry. Please," she pleaded.

"It's not you, it's me. I mean it's really me."

Her eyes widened. Fred and George had told her over and over again what that line meant. She had used it many times herself , in fact. "There is someone else."

"Yeah, there is someone else. Ginny, I've kind of been cheating on you….so to speak."

"Harry, the marriages for the project aren't real. You don't have to feel obligated to Malfoy because of this. Besides your both guys."

"Actually, this fling started in fifth year, before you and I got together."

"So you've had feelings for another girl this entire time and you were just using me?"

"For the longest time I thought it was just lust I felt, but I've realized I actually care for him. I want to be with him, seriously, not just snogging or sex or any of that."

"HIM?? You…you're gay?"

"NO!! Well, I would say bi-sexual. I think both boys and girls are attractive. Ginny I find you very attractive, but I have really strong feelings for Draco."

"Your breaking up with me for your rival? Great, just great. Guess what girls, my boyfriend broke up with me because he's been snogging a Slytherin," she flailed dramatically.

"I really am sorry."

"Whatever," she heaved, running from the classroom to cry in the privacy of her own room.

Ron's mouth dropped when Harry told him the news of what happened. First, he vehemently yelled things like: 'my baby sister isn't good enough for the great Harry Potter?' Before he calmed down enough to actually hear that Harry liked someone else. He didn't want to drag Ginny along anymore. Hermione commended him on being so honest. It was good he was following his heart. When Ron asked who Harry was going to date now, Harry refused to answer.

From that point on, Ron kept a hard eye on Harry. Forgetting about his pregnant 'wife'. This made Hermione angry. It proved Ron cared more about his best friend than wife and child--even if it were just pretend. On the trip to Hogsmeade Ron followed behind their exchange students. Looking for any sign of suspicious movement from Harry. Harry veered off towards the Hogs Head with Fuji and Oshitari. Ron told Hermione he would be right back. Casting a disillusionment charm on himself, Ron entered the pub, taking a seat behind the both the three boys sat at.

They chatted lightly, talking about school, Quidditch and the Atobes. The Atobes would be leaving soon, they said. The end of this month. Or in the next couple of days, it was Valentines Day after all. Ron cursed at this. No wonder Hermione was so pissed off at him. He would make it up to her later with a big patch of chocolate frogs and everlasting roses. The bell over the door rang, admitting another person inside. One Draco Malfoy walked, head held high, towards the corner table--for once he was alone.

"Why are they here," asked Draco with his normal tone of arrogance.

"Cover. Ron's been watching me like a hawk."

"So….let the weasel-be find out. I don't care. Let him know you chose me over that pathetic sister of his."

WHAT???

"Draco, that's not nice. They're still my friends…"

"Don't see why."

Harry sighed opting not to argue, merely deciding to kiss his boyfriend's neck.

"YOU DUMPED MY SISTER FOR MALFOY!!"

"Ron!" Harry called in surprise.

"No. No way. We can't be friends if your going to date HIM!! If your gay, whatever, like boys I don't care. Just not him."

Fuji turned to Ron with a frown. "Well that's not right. You shouldn't make him choose between friendship or love. I have both and my ex cheated on me."

"That's different. Urgh….I can't even look at you right now." With that Ron stomped out of the Hogs Head, not even looking back.

-----

Jirou sat on the train, resting his tired feet. They would be arriving back in Japan soon, at which point Jirou would be taken to the hospital. It was nearing his due date, no chances could be taken. Keigo helped him relax by massaging feet, aching muscles, and any other area Jirou requested. It was comforting.

By the time they arrive home, it was late at night. Jirou wanted nothing more to go home. To collaspe in the large plushy comfy bed he had come so accustomed to sleeping in. But no, Okaa-sama and Otou-sama were there waiting for him, to sweep him off to the hospital.

Here he was, laying in an uncomfortable hospital bed (Not as uncomfortable as others, being an Atobe helped), Keigo sleeping on a pull out sofa. Sleep was not coming to him. How could it? He had a very tiring day and now there were doctors checking on him constantly to see if he was ready to deliver. Annoying. So terribly annoying.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Another scream tore through the room as a contraction ripped through Jirou's body.

"Calm down, Atobe-kun, just calm down," the head wizard said, keeping a close eye on things. Two witches were at Jirou's side, monitoring his heart rate, and other stats. His body had already been magically altered to accommodate the birth. Now the pain was killing him.

"Take a deep breath. Relax."

"Easy for you to say!! Your not the one with the BABY coming out of you," Jirou yelled at the doctor, hand clenching Keigo's tightly.

"Yes. Yes. I know. Now, on the count of three I want you to give one big push. Push from upper half to your bottom. Understand? One…two….three….push."

Jirou pushed with everything he had, pain ripping through his body once again. "It hurts," he cried, collapsing against the pillows. "It hurts."

"The baby is close to crowning. We are almost through. Push!!"

Jirou did as instructed, focusing purely on getting his son out of him. The doctor ordered for more medics to come in. They helped him clean the blood as it poured out of Jirou. Jirou was breathing heavily, the witches telling the doctor his status as it rose and fell.

The doctor looked up, worriedly. "Atobe-san, we need you to keep him awake. If he falls asleep it will not only cause problems for the baby, but could kill him."

Keigo stroked Jirou's sweat matted hair, whispering to his spouse. Jirou smiled up at Keigo, focusing on his voice. Only his voice. "Think of all the sugar you can eat after this," Keigo teased. Jirou laughed lightly, tears falling from his eyes. "Push a little more, okay?"

He did as Keigo asked, pushing as hard as he could muster. The doctor smiled up at them, feeding Keigo instructions to give to Jirou. Jirou did everything whispered to him, heaving one last time before collapsing completely. "Heart rate dropping."

One witch ran to get a potion while the doctor handled the screaming child in his arms. Keigo leaned down to Jirou, whispering desperately to him. Telling him to wake up. To listen to Keisuke crying. To hear their baby. "This potion needs to be administered, mouth to mouth," the witch told him, uncorking the vile. Without a thought, Keigo took the vile downing it's contents before pressing his lips to Jirou's forcing the potion in. Jirou's head lulled to the side, a small snoring sound escaping from his lips.

"Heart rate stabilized. Patient is now sleeping," the medic witch informed them. The doctor took Keisuke's measurements, checked his status, and wrapped the boy in a tight blue blanket. Keigo was the first to hold his son, looking down at curious ice blue eyes.

-----

Slowly brown eyes opened, light pouring in, showing him the world. "Keigo..?" he muttered weakly. "How long have I been asleep?" His eyes were trained on the white ceiling.

"About a day."

Jirou turned his head to the side, the sight that met his eyes made him smile. Keigo sat in the chair next to his bed, a small bundle in his arms suckling happily at a bottle. "Is he….?"

"He's healthy. I've been feeding him the formula the hospital has supplied. He's been sleeping in here the entire time you were out. Every time they tried to take him he would throw a fit and wouldn't stop till I had him. They gave up trying to take him to the nursery. More importantly, how do you feel?"

"Tired and my lower half feels like it's on fire. WAIT, my lower half…am I…."

"The spell has worn off, your male through and through. No more pregnancies. No other surprises," Keigo promised, placing the empty bottle down.

"Can I see him?" Jirou asked but Keigo was already handing their son over to him. Jirou cradled Kei in his arms. He was so tiny. So…so…Jirou looked between their son and his husband. "He looks exactly like you. A virtual carbon copy. His eyes, the eye shape, the nose, the mouth….he's all you."

"He's got your face shape and his hair is almost a platinum blonde. He will probably also have your petite figure. Besides that, his eye color is a mix of both our eyes color."

"But my eyes are brown!"

"Not naturally."

"Oh…..I forgot," Jirou chuckled, letting Keisuke grip his finger and suck lightly on it. "Have Otou-sama and Okaa-sama seen him?"

"Ah, they were here earlier."

"And….?"

"Otou-san wouldn't show it, but he approves and Okaa-san, well she went into full grandmother mood and promised to spoil him rotten. Beyond that and cooing over how adorable he is, I don't think I've ever seen my mother so….enthusiastic."

"Are we going to go back to Hogwarts? With Kei, of course. I couldn't leave him alone."

"If you choose to go back we can. Madam Pomfrey has agreed to help with Keisuke's health and the other professors have shown no qualms about you tooting a child around school. Besides I seriously doubt Keisuke will leave your side."

--

"SO CUTE!!!" the girls cooed, swarming Jirou and his newborn son. Keisuke shied away from the yelling. He loved attention--he is his father's son--but not so much that he suffocated. He turned his head, cuddling into his mother, silently begging him to get these girls away from him.

"Kei is getting fussy, better go lay him down for a nap."

Thank you, mama.

Jirou took his son to Gryffindor tower--he requested a better atmosphere for his son--to actually lay him down for a nap. They only had two months left of school, two months till they could go home for good.

Though school was fun with Keisuke around. Jirou took the blue-eyed, blonde haired baby everywhere with him. To watch Keigo play Quidditch. To class. Yes, to class. He place Keisuke in a basinet, which would swing back and forth magically. Keisuke lay there during class, eyes opened, hands swatting at magical toys that flew above him. Keigo said this was good for their son. He was learning young

Lupin adore Keisuke. The werewolf professor seemed to have a soft spot for babies. Shown by the fact that he had been hesitant about his own son till Teddy was born. Jirou loved potions, but he feared taking Keisuke down into the dungeons. It wasn't safe for a baby. During Potions, Madam Pomfrey agreed to watch Keisuke. Every class she would have an anecdote about what the baby did to keep her attention. 'Made it rain on me till I gave him my full attention.' and 'Made the whole room shake for an hour while I attended to a student.' She refused to watch him again.

Professor Dumbledore ended up being a more permanent baby sitter. He thought the child was endearing and had no problem giving him full attention.

Pansy apologized to Jirou for the way she acted, but Jirou refused to forgive her. Keigo, as well, could not forgive her selfish antics. For that matter, Keisuke hated the girl.

Speaking of Slytherins. Hermione accepted her best friend's relationship with Malfoy. She said Ron was stupid and love is love. It's not Harry's fault he feel for his rival. It happens sometimes. Also, she refused to date Ron until he made up with Harry. Ron, like a good whipped boy, went immediately to apologize to his best friend. He said he could TRY to wrap his mind around the relationship but he wasn't making any promises.

The end of the year was a sad one. Everyone saying good-bye and making promises to keep in touch forever. They still had the ride back to King's Cross, but there did not want to waste any moments. On the train ride Luna made Seiichi and Renji promise to right everyday (Lots of interesting species of wrackspurts in Japan, she told them). Neville made plans with Inui to come to Japan to study it's plants. He had plans to take the Herbology post at Hogwarts, but before that he wanted to travel the world--learning everything he could. Malfoy sat with them, scoffing at all their plans. Ron immediately jumped on his case, asking what he planned to do.

"For the first month of summer I plan to stay in bed. Something you'll probably never do."

"What a waste. Who wants to lay in bed for a month?"

Everyone inwardly face-palmed. "Even Granger knows what I meant. But if you'd like a visual example, I can happily supply you with one," he said, hand sliding up Harry's thigh.

"Hold that thought," Fuji called. "I need my camera."

"What are you? A voyeur?" Draco asked.

"Why, yes, in fact I am."

"I think we should keep it down," Yuushi told the group, pointing behind them. They all turned to see both Keigo and Jirou sound asleep. Jirou's head resting on Keigo's shoulder. Keigo holding Jirou around the waist, Keisuke curled comfortably into his body. Being parents and students was truly exhausting.

-One Year Later-

A little one year old boy walked through the halls of his home looking for one of his parents. Today was his birthday party. HIS. The maids were busy putting up decorations with their wands, while the house elves prepared Keisuke's favorite foods. Just because he was barely one, did not make him stupid. He knew what today was. His father had said it a thousand times. Plus he wasn't like normal one year olds. He could walk all on his own, even run a little. He could even talk, not well, but he could talk.

Keisuke spotted the blonde hair that was his mother. "Mama!" he called. Jirou turned around with a large smile, scooping up his son. "There's my birthday boy. Not causing trouble are you?"

He shook his head in the negative. "Looking for mama and papa."

"Well you found Mama. Papa is in his study working. He'll be out later, okay?"

"Hai!!" Keisuke smiled.

Later that night Keisuke's birthday was in full swing, their mansion full of people all there for Keisuke. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" they yelled. Keisuke sat in his father's lap looking out at all the people. He loved attention. Attention and presents. But he hated people he didn't know touching him, pinching his cheeks, kissing him….it annoyed him. It was one thing if his (self proclaimed) uncles doted on him, they were family--so to speak.

If someone talked to long or about unnecessary things his father dismissed them. This was not a social event or business meeting, this is his son's birthday he would tell them. If they persisted he would hand his wand to Keisuke. They knew to back off then. A wand in the hands of Atobe Keisuke was potentially a very bad thing.

The party continued on, Keigo and Jirou making sure no one bought their son something to do with muggles. There was one present, however, that Jirou refused to be rid of. It was from muggles. His family. Keigo had agreed to let him write letters to his family, but they could not have contact with each other beyond that. Jirou told them everything. Even about his pregnancy and their new grandson (Kaji had a son as well). He sent a picture--moving--of Keisuke to them and they sent Keisuke a present for his birthday. Keigo agreed that they could keep it as long as it stayed hidden from his mother. She would throw a fit to see a muggle toy in their home. Thankfully, his parents had sent Keisuke a stuffed white tiger. Jirou simply charmed it to talk and prance around like a real tiger. A real tiger that adored Keisuke.

After the party was over Keisuke looked at his mountain of toys. He turned around and fell back into the pile, relishing in his new things. Spoiled rotten, he was. He grabbed his tiger (he named it Shiro) and marched right up to bed. The tiger yawned before curling up tightly and protectively next to Keisuke. Jirou took his opportunity to take a picture of the cute sight. Keigo said Jirou was obsessively taking pictures of Keisuke's every movement. "They are only small for a short time, Keigo. Before long we will be taking him to buy his first wand and sending him off to school and….and…." tears welled up in his eyes at thoughts of the future. His baby would be grown up in only 10 years. That was too soon. No. No. No. His baby needed to stay with him for as long as possible.

"Come on, Jirou, lets go relieve the tension from tonight," Keigo suggested, wrapping an arm around his spouse's waist. Jirou swatted his hand away. "How can you think about sex when our baby is growing up so fast?"

Keigo gripped Jirou's shoulders looking him square in the eyes. "Jirou, Kei just turned one today. He won't be buying a wand or going to school for another 10 whole years, okay? Now how about we attended to ore-sama's desperate NEED!!"

Jirou's eyes widened. "What if Kei is a squib? Oh no, I couldn't live with myself. It would be all my fault for being mudblood….oh…."

Keigo pulled out his wand casting a quick tongue-tying curse on his spouse. "Jirou! Our son is not a squib. He had powers in the womb and he has powers now. Kei will go to Kyoutoku, but he will not go for another 10 years. Will you calm down?"

Jirou nodded his head. "Can I remove the curse?" Again Jirou nodded.

"But Keigo…."

"What now?"

"If we have sex your not going to get me pregnant again, are you?"

"No. Ore-sama promises, you will never get pregnant again. Now can we please go have sex before I have to tie you down to the bed?"

Jirou took his husband's hand leading him to their bedroom. "What if I want to be tied down?"

-10 years later-

"Mom! Dad! Please get out of bed! You promised we would go today!"

Jirou rolled over with a fake cough. "I'm feeling really sick today Keisuke. We can go tomorrow, okay?"

"That's what you've been saying since my letter got here. Dad already promised we would go today, so we are going," he demanded, pulling his mother out of bed with a flick of his head.

"Itai, Keisuke don't do that!!"

"Mom, stop procrastinating!! I'll be waiting downstairs."

"10 years, huh? That's a long way off. ITS BEEN 10 YEARS!!! You liar!!"

Keigo did not answer his wife merely helped him up so they could shower and dress.

Keisuke was alight with excitement. He had been to Moonlight Alley thousands of times with his parents. But now FINALLY it was his turn to come here. To shop for his wand, his robes, his books, his owl. True his parents owned the pet shop, but still. He felt so giddy, having Izumi-san pin him for school robes. Yukimura-san helping him find a wand, the perfect wand. Buying his books at Flourish and Blotts. It was all incredible. He'd been born into the wizardry world, but now he was willing becoming a member of it. He finally was getting proper schooling.

He was so excited he barely notice how upset his mother was. "Mom, its okay. I promise to write everyday. And I'll come home for Winter break. Don't worry."

On the platform he made a scene. Hugging Keisuke so tight, refusing to let him go. People around him looked at him in disgust. They were muggles, of course. Keisuke said he wanted to go down to the train alone. They would follow and watch him pull away, but this was something he needed to do on his own.

He disappeared beyond the doors, the elevator dinging as it went down. As soon as it was safe Jirou pulled Keigo into the elevator and willed it to go faster. Keigo tried to palcate Jirou. Tried, but failed. They made it down. The train pulling away from the station with it's new students. Wizards and witches bowed to the Atobes as they passed. Everyone knew them. Not just because of their name. Keigo was now minister and Jirou the head medic at the hospital. They were very famous in their own rights.

Keisuke waved at them from the train. Excited as Jirou was on his first day.

Later they returned home, and Jirou found himself pacing around Kei's room. Looking at the toys he no longer played with. Shiro lay on Kei's bed, forgotten with his childhood. He was going to miss his son, but it was time to let Kei grow up. Grow up like Jirou did. Maybe….maybe Jirou could let go. Allow his son to live. Live and find his own. Just like Jirou did. Maybe Keisuke didn't have to come home for Winter.

Jirou looked at the picture on Keisuke's nightstand. He, Keigo, and Keisuke were at the beach. Keisuke had been five then and found his mother's sand castle building skills amazing. Keigo helped with the water and more elegant carving of the sand. All done with wands, naturally, they were not going to dirty their hands. As he looked at the picture he realized. Keisuke was all grown up now.

"He doesn't have to come home for winter," Keigo whispered to him, kissing his neck delicately.

"I know he doesn't. But he is….I need my baby."

Keigo sighed. Jirou would eventually let go and let Keisuke grow. Besides, winter was a special time for them. Winter had been what drew them together. It might even do the same for Keisuke.

"Oh no!!! Keisuke has to come home for Winter!! I'm not letting some boy or girl get their claws in him…."

Keigo let out an exasperated sigh. This was going to be a very long 7 years.

-Owari-


	8. Year 5 Omake

Title: Valentine's Lust

Rating: Hard R/NC-17

Pairing: duh....Atobe and Jirou

Summary: When Atobe comes under the influence of a lust potion Jirou is left to take the 'punishment'.

Disclaimer: own absolutely nothing. Will always wish i did though.

The four girls stared at the lavender rose potion in success. It had taken three months to complete this potion. Three long grueling months to make it just right with the correct potency. Now they had it. A lust potion. A lust potion to use on the object of their desires: Atobe Keigo.

They had already agreed as to who would get first dibs on him. Next they would have to sneak down to the kitchens and place it in his morning tea. He would be none the wiser. The morning of Valentine's day they confounded the house elves before finding the cup of tea that was Atobe's. It took no time at all to locate the fine silver cup he drank out of every morning.

Excitement in their eyes, they poured the potion in watching it's color swirl, becoming one with the dark brown of the tea. By tomorrow morning they would all have the bragging rights of losing their virginity to the hottest guy in school.

----

Atobe picked up his tea immediately smelling something that was a little off. He cast a look around noticing four girls staring at him in anticipation. That was it, wasn't it? A love potion. No, a love potion would have given off the scent of the one he loved. He knew Jirou's scent well. This was no love potion. It had to be a lust potion. Lust? If he drank this his body would be quivering with insatiable need. He wouldn't be able to stop until the potion's effect wore off--normally for a 12-14 hour period. His only concern would be if this had similar properties as a polyjuice potion or love potion. Adding ones essence to get desired effect.

"Jirou." He sipped the tea as to not alert the girls.

"Hm?"

"A lust potion. It's properties. Does it consist of the maker's essence." He hated asking for help, but he never study such trivial things as fake affection potions.

"Not that I'm aware of. As far as I know, once someone drinks a lust potion their libido will increase almost fifty fold. Completely insatiable. Their lust can only be taken out on the object of their desire. Say if a womanizing man drank it, he would be having sex with every woman he could get his hands on. And vice versa."

"Interesting," Atobe mused, taking a little bigger drink. His lust would be targeted solely on Jirou. If he were to take this potion in full, Jirou would be in for one hell of a ride. He was almost half way through his tea now. The potion was starting to boil his blood. "Could you handle ore-sama's libido in the event ore-sama ever consumed a lust potion?" Sip. Sip. Sip.

Jirou giggled sipping at his own drink. "I'll worry about that if the time ever comes."

He took the last drink of the tea, setting the empty cup down. "It's coming now."

"Nani?"

A Haru sauntered over to the Fuyu table, straight up to Atobe and running a suggestive hand over his shoulder. "I can help you with that," she whispered.

Jirou looked between the girl and his boyfriend's slightly shaking form. So that was why Keigo had been asking? Some girls had slipped him a lust potion and he actually drank it. 'Oh shit, I'm in trouble,' Jirou thought just before Keigo grabbed him into a deep tongued kiss. It was desperate. Pleading. "Ore-sama needs you….now!" he growled in an almost animalistic tone.

"O-Okay?" Jirou stuttered, unable to refuse. Atobe grabbed Jirou's arm pulling him out of the dinning hall and down towards Fuyu dorms, leaving behind many stunned faces. It was a long journey down to Atobe's dorm room. The potion was taking full affect, leaving no room for complaints. Leaving no room for Jirou to breath. Every few feet Atobe was pushing his lover against the wall, kissing him longing, grinding against him just as desperately.

By the time they had finally reached Keigo's room there was no time for discussion. No time for silencing charms. No time for protest. Atobe merely threw Jirou over his desk, unclothed their bottom halves, and plunged into the tight heat. Jirou cried out slightly at the lack of preparation, but otherwise said nothing. Keigo plunged into Jirou's body, over and over. Harder and harder. He wanted the blonde writhing beneath his fingers. Wanted his lover to clamp even tighter around him.

Jirou gasped in quick completion. Inner muscles clamping around Atobe causing a long release. Keigo sighed in semi-relief, but it wasn't enough. No where near enough. He pulled out, turning Jirou over and lifting the petite body to sit across the desk before plunging back in. This felt even better for the first time. Jirou's hole loose and cum slicked, ready to receive him again.

Jirou cried out, arms going to loop around Atobe's neck to pull the pureblood into a heated kiss. With a gasp he broke away, head falling against the wall as Keigo gripped his thighs, pushing them apart. Plowing into Jirou's body senselessly. Atobe's body felt normal now. Sweaty. Heated, but normal. Jirou moaned out in bliss, jerking himself. The desk shaking beneath him with Keigo's brutal thrusts into his body.

"Kei-go…" he whispered with a second orgasm. The tightening of his inner muscles sent Keigo over the edge again as well.

Atobe collapsed against his small boyfriend, kissing Jirou's neck lovingly. The burning was starting again. His erection growing again with need. "Jirou…we…..I can't stop. My body…"

"Keigo," Jirou whispered, soothingly stroking his lover's hair. "Its okay. I can take it. I love you, remember?

Now…" he pushed Keigo away from him slightly. "Go lay down on the bed and let me attend to your lust."

Atobe did as his younger lover instructed, stripping completely as he went. Jirou did the same, stripping the rest of his clothes off before climbing over his boyfriend. He came up to sit on Keigo's torso, Keigo's cock rubbing against his ass teasingly. They already went two quick rounds, now it was time for some slow play. Besides Jirou knew something Keigo didn't.

Lifting up slightly Jirou placed the head at his entrance, sinking down on it playfully. Keigo groaned in desperate want, hands itching to shove the bodily sheath over himself again. Jirou sank down a little further before pulling off completely. He was always the one begging for it. It was Keigo's turn to beg him. Then again, the lust potion was in full affect. If Keigo didn't get what he crave he could very well just rape Jirou. So there were the goods and the bads in this teasing game.

Deciding it best not to risk the raping Jirou placed Keigo fully inside his body. Sitting there. Waiting.

Atobe sat up, grabbing Jirou around the neck to pull him down for a kiss. His lower half thrusting deeper into Jirou's tight passage. "You don't understand how bad….nnh…ore-sama needs this."

Jirou pushed down hard. The thrusts going no where put up, further into his body. "Yes, I do….the potion was still…ahh…on your lips when you kissed me….ohhhh…..in your mouth as well. The small amount got into my mouth…..mmmmm….not as potent….Kei….but my body is still craving this."

Those were the magic words in Atobe's ear. He gripped Jirou tightly, flipping them around so Jirou laid on his back--practically folded in half--Atobe plowing into his body at full speed. Jirou reached back gripping the bed's frame trying to steady himself as his body was shaken with sheer force. "Ahhhh….deeper!!" he screamed involuntarily. Keigo was already pounding him impossibly hard and fast, yet he was still begging for more. Their third orgasm came slower this time, not as much flowing out of their bodies.

Atobe's arms shook under him. He collapsed to Jirou's side as to not crush the petite boy. They needed a rest. If only a small one. He spooned into Jirou's side, running his hand up and down Jirou's arm. Jirou was obviously under the potion's control. His body shivered under Keigo's touch, his back arching, ass pressing against Keigo's groin.

Against their wills their arousals reawakened. Orgasm would become painful soon. There was no way they could do this for twelve hours. There was just no physical way. Unless….

Atobe groaned at the thought. Using his wand for such things as holding their orgasms in. Jirou had once told him about a muggle device that did the same thing called a cock ring. Vulgar muggles to come up with such a thing. But there was no other option. They would need something. "Give me my wand," he whispered in Jirou's ear.

Jirou looked at him skeptically for a moment before scooting the edge of the bed and leaning over to retrieve said object. This, of course, gave Keigo a perfect view of his ass. His hole loose and ready. Cum slicked. Cum leaking down his thighs.

"Ahhh…" Jirou gasped, almost falling over the edge. He had not been expecting Keigo's tongue to enter him like that. Now Keigo was holding him, eagerly lapping at his insides. "Kei-Keigo…..yo-your wa-wand…" Jirou said through badly contained moans. Atobe took his wand, casting the necessary spell on both of them to keep them from coming till they were ready. With the spell in place he pulled Jirou back up on the bed and fucked him with renewed vigor.

Behind wasn't enough. With the spell in place Atobe took Jirou from every angle imaginable. He needed this his body craved it. He was close to literally throwing Jirou around just to get the maximum pleasure, but Jirou wasn't complaining. He wanted this just as badly.

"I-I ne-need to….to…" Jirou tried to plead after the fifth(?), sixth(?), maybe seventh time Keigo fucked him with no completion. Relinquishing the spell white come shot out of their spent bodies simultaneously. Jirou's splattering the bed sheets while Keigo spent endlessly into his lover.

Jirou collapsed. His body exhausted beyond all means. "Kei-Keigo…." he gasped, snuggling into the side of Keigo's body. "I-uh…I don't know if I can take 10 more hours of this…."

Atobe scoffed. "You'll just have to, won't you?"

"Mm-hmmm….rest now, though," he yawned, falling into a light sleep. He slept for a good hour and a half before Keigo was on him again. Driving into his body from the side. It still felt good--it was sex--but his body was aching. Aching beyond all means of the word. The small amount of potion Jirou had received had worn off. But he could take this. He loved Keigo. He would do anything for him.

When day finally turned to night and eight o'clock approached Jirou feared he would never walk again. Thankfully the lust was dissipating now. He would continue to suck Keigo till it was completely gone. Keigo pulled at his hair, thrusting into his mouth as he bobbed his head, trying to bestow maximum pleasure upon his boyfriend. "Jirou…." Atobe groaned, thrusting up into Jirou's mouth and spending himself deep in Jirou's throat. Jirou swallowed before coming up to kiss his sweat covered lover. "Is it over?"

"Un. Its affects are all but gone. Are you okay?"

Jirou nuzzled into Keigo's neck, biting his perfect skin lightly. "I don't think I will ever walk again."

"I'm sure the nurse can heal you up some."

"But not completely…." Jirou lamented. Keigo gave a small rare smile, kissing his Jirou on the forehead.

The next morning Keigo brought his bed ridden boyfriend breakfast. He was forced to explain what had happened to the blonde, therefore revealing his relationship in full with the mudblood. The teachers apprehended the four very disappointed girls and gave them a month worth of detentions. They agreed to let Keigo attended to Jirou in anyway possible the blonde needed.

Even though he couldn't walk and missed a couple days of classes. All in all, in Jirou's opinion, Valentines Day hadn't been that bad. Besides Keigo was spoiling the hell out him now.

-owari-


End file.
